Harlock contre la secte de Gaïa tome 3
by The beautifull Cleopatra
Summary: La Résistance contrainte à fuir a commencé son long voyage vers Destiny. Les aristocrates se livrent à une guerre sans merci lourde de conséquences pour la population. Cependant deux hommes refusent la domination d'Oscar et œuvrent à sa chute sans savoir qu'ils vont bénéficier d'une aide venant d'une lointaine planète où ont trouvé refuge quatre-vingt-huit chevaliers et leur déesse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Au lendemain de la bataille.**

Une longue cape en cuir noire doublée de velours rouge recouvrait les épaules du roi, ses cheveux de jais étaient surmontés de sa couronne. Il portait une tenue militaire, simple et élégante de la même couleur que sa cape. Il regardait pensivement la mer d'étoiles défiler devant lui. Il avait ordonné depuis leur départ de pousser les moteurs au maximum. Il savait que le temps était compté, il fallait agir vite sans quoi tout serait perdu. Cela faisait à présent près d'un mois que le souverain des Mazones avait quitté sa planète sur les conseils de son père. Lors du grand conseil où il avait ordonné la fabrication il y a trois mois de dix bâtiments de guerre et de trois navires hôpitaux, les conseillers étaient restés sans voix, s'inquiétant, se demandant si le souverain craignait une invasion. Paléande, une fois la réunion terminée, était venu le voir, lui aussi très inquiet de cet ordre qui ne pouvait être contesté. Thomas se doutait de sa visite. Il était temps de dire la vérité à son conseiller principal. Il devait lui parler de ce que Sandy Brooks lui avait révélé alors qu'elle venait elle aussi d'apprendre la dangereuse mission confiée par Ryo Kimura à son grand-père. Son propre père, plus d'une fois, lui avait dit pendant ses rêves de ne pas se fier aux apparences. En tant qu'esprit, il n'avait pas le droit de trop parler mais il avait insisté sur le fait que la vérité finirait par lui être révélée.

Paléande frappa à la porte. Le souverain l'autorisa à entrer, et alors que sa mère et sa grand-mère adoraient se faire servir, le jeune souverain prépara un thé très agréable à son conseiller qu'il lui servit lui-même avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le moelleux canapé. Paléande ne posa pas immédiatement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, appréciant le doux breuvage concocté par son roi. Il éprouvait un profond respect pour cet enfant dont l'honnêteté, le sérieux et l'intelligence le ravissaient. Le fait qu'il soit physiquement le portrait craché de son grand-père ne lui posait pas de problème alors que la simple idée de penser à celui-ci le révulsait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Paléande se décida.

« Votre Altesse, pourquoi avoir demandé la construction de ces bâtiments ?

\- La vie de mon grand-père est en danger tout comme celles de centaines d'hommes d'équipage et peut être l'humanité elle aussi, indiqua le roi calmement.

\- Mais enfin, Votre Altesse, pourquoi vous souciez de la vie de ce mécréant ! s'indigna le conseiller. Après ce qu'il a fait à Ellie, il peut bien crever je m'en moque !

\- Paléande, ne vous emportez pas, commença le souverain. J'ai eu des informations inédites provenant de Sandy.

Le souverain se tut. Il respira profondément puis tourna son visage vers son conseiller. Celui-ci vit que les yeux de son roi brillaient d'une émotion certaine.

\- Mon grand-père n'est pas l'homme que nous pensions, vous et moi.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? bafouilla Paléande.

\- Sandy m'a révélé que, contrairement à ce que les dossiers de la police laissent croire, les enfants d'Ellie sont vivants. Leur père les cache depuis qu'ils ont subi une tentative d'assassinat. Mon grand-père se serait infiltré parmi les aristocrates pour pouvoir obtenir des renseignements pour la Résistance. Pour que cela marche, il a rompu avec Ellie, profitant de ses troubles de la mémoire pour que celle-ci ne tente pas de le reconquérir.

\- Non, c'est impossible, murmura Paléande d'une voix blanche.

Il serra ses mains jointes sous l'angoisse.

\- Ellie est pourtant parti en exil, rappela-t-il, choqué.

\- Oui et je vois à présent sous un autre œil sa réaction vis à vis d'elle. A l'époque, je n'ai vu cela qu'avec mes yeux d'enfant mais à présent, avec ses nouvelles données, et l'âge adulte les faits apparaissent sous un tout autre éclairage. Que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il a voulu vous voir dans sa cabine ?

\- Sa colère a explosé, avoua Paléande. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il voyait Ellie comme un objet mais...

\- C'était certainement une crise de jalousie, affirma Thomas.

\- Est ce qu'Ellie le sait ?

\- Oui, et elle n'est même pas en colère après son ex. Elle comprend la situation et le fait qu'Harlock ait fait ce choix terrible pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer, se rappela Paléande en tremblant alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Je me suis trompé, je n'ai pas su voir les signes, Votre Altesse. J'ai laissé ma jalousie l'emporter car j'étais amoureux d'Ellie, je n'ai pas réfléchi à sa réaction. Au contraire, je lui ai craché ma haine au visage. Ça change tout. Vous dites que sa vie est menacée ?

\- C'est ce que m'a dit mon père en me demandant de hâter la construction de ces bâtiments.

\- Va-t-on en guerre, Votre Altesse ?

\- Je ne sais pas Paléande, avoua le roi. Où en est notre population ?

\- Nous avons enregistré un nombre record de naissances et, sur votre conseil, les enfants ont pris le traitement de croissance accélérée. D'ici peu, de nouvelles naissances arriveront et nous devrions atteindre une population de cent mille âmes environ...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de sacrifier toutes ces générations, les privant des joies de l'enfance, en les faisant grandir trop vite mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, se désola Thomas tristement. Notre population doit être suffisamment importante pour que nous puissions nous défendre et peser dans l'avenir...

\- Est ce que vous comptez partir vous-même au secours de votre grand-père ? s'inquiéta Paléande.

\- Bien sûr, affirma celui-ci. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler et j'aimerai bien le connaître, tout du moins connaître le vrai Hans Ludwig Von Harlock et non le monstre sans cœur que j'ai croisé.

\- Je viendrai avec vous, mon roi ! soutint Paléande en souriant. Comment ferons-nous pour notre peuple ?

\- Vu que nous ne pourrons les contacter par radio pour ne pas être repéré, je donnerai des instructions avant le départ. Il faut espérer que notre absence ne sera pas trop longue, souhaita Thomas

\- Je vous fais entièrement confiance, mon roi, j'espère que votre grand-père ne sera pas trop agacé par ma présence…

\- Si vous êtes prêt à prendre le risque, Paléande, je serai ravi de faire le voyage avec vous, affirma le roi en souriant. »

Une fois les vaisseaux préparés, la population prévenue, les vaisseaux partirent à pleine puissance vers la capitale d'Amos. Ils ne disposaient que d'un mois pour arriver, aussi les mécaniciens maintenaient-ils les réacteurs à plein régime. Paléande rejoignit son souverain sur la vaste timonerie du Eliza. Le souverain avait lui-même choisit le nom du bâtiment qui trônait en lettres d'or sur ses flancs. D'ici quelques jours ils seraient à proximité d'Amos. Depuis quelques jours, Thomas nourrissait quelques inquiétudes, son père n'était plus apparu dans ses rêves ni son oncle d'ailleurs. Il espérait que celui allait bien, si l'on pouvait exprimer ainsi la situation de l'âme d'un mort. Il sourit à son fidèle conseiller venu le soutenir, se doutant que quelque chose angoissait son souverain.

Isabelle, dans sa cabine, observait la lutte qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Elle contempla le massacre des vaisseaux de la Résistance puis assista à l'agonie de l'Arcadia. Elle avait réfléchi depuis la découverte de ses plans par son mari. Elle avait désespérément cherché une solution, envisageant tout bonnement la fuite mais pour le moment, tant que le bâtiment était en mission de guerre, toute escapade était impossible. Son mari, par cruauté, lui avait révélé que Hans avait probablement joué double jeu avec elle tout comme il l'avait avec lui et le roi Von Kiel. Aristote Zone s'était lui-même empressé de lui affirmer qu'Harlock n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Eliza Zone, se jouant de ses sentiments à elle pour obtenir des informations. Elle n'avait pu croire cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les différents enregistrements vidéo de l'arrestation d'Harlock ainsi que celui de la discussion entre Harlock et Oscar. Il lui avait alors fallu se rendre à l'évidence, Elle avait été flouée par cet homme comme son père et son mari mais étrangement cela ne la faisait que la conforter dans l'opinion qu'elle avait d'Harlock. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas experte en la nature humaine, elle avait su sentir en Hans quelque chose de rare, un trésor inestimable. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il aimait toujours Eliza Zone, celle-ci n'était pas une femme qu'un homme pourrait mépriser du jour au lendemain. Alors qu'elle contemplait les dernières explosions qui avaient lieu sur l'Arcadia, elle comptait bien utiliser l'arrivisme d'Oscar pour arriver à faire s'entretuer son père et son mari. La mort de ces deux hommes lui donnerait une voie royale jusqu'à la couronne. Alors que les vaisseaux s'éloignaient de la zone des combats, elle réfléchissait aux raisons qui avaient poussé Harlock à se renseigner sur les nanos. Elle réfléchit pendant des heures. Le sommeil ne venant pas, elle commença à se rappeler de toutes les informations dont elle disposait sur cet homme. Alors qu'elle envisageait de tenter à nouveau de s'endormir pour se reposer un peu, l'amant de son mari entra dans sa cabine.

\- Nous allons envahir les planètes de votre père, indiqua celui-ci. Avez-vous une idée d'où il peut se cacher et des forces dont il dispose ?

\- Pour ce qui est des cachettes, elles ne manquent pas, mon père tout comme Oscar avait dispatché ses vaisseaux dans différents astéroïdes miniers en attendant la scission. Il y a les mines de Shall, de Parnéo, de Movista et plusieurs autres encore. Pour ce qui est des forces moins que les vôtres, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

\- Veuillez me suivre, votre mari vous réclame, ordonna Von Stadt.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa Isabelle. Il veut me faire prendre une drogue pour s'assurer que je ne lui mens pas ?

\- Madame ! insista Von Stadt.

\- A vos ordres, monsieur l'amant de mon mari, se moqua Isabelle. Vous ne serez jamais que son amant secret, un parmi tant d'autres, étant donné que les aristocrates ne veulent pas faire supprimer certaines lois.

Elle avait lancé ses propos en s'approchant, les glissant insidieusement dans les oreilles du jeune Friedrich dont la colère monta d'un cran. Cette femme le poussait à bout. Isabelle avait d'ores et déjà réfléchit à un plan. A force d'écouter aux portes, elle aussi disposait d'informations et elle savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour faire se relâcher l'attention de son mari. Elle allait lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout, à prendre tous les risques. Elle fut très surprise d'apprendre qu'Oscar quittait les lieux de la bataille sans prendre la peine de se rendre sur l'Arcadia pour s'assurer que tout le monde était bien mort. Elle suivit docilement Von Stadt. Celui-ci l'emmena sur le pont où son mari dirigeait les opérations. Celui-ci ne prêta guère attention à elle pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, donnant ses ordres, faisant comme si elle n'était pas là. Isabelle se doutait de la raison de ce petit jeu, Oscar tenait à lui montrer qu'à présent, elle n'était plus rien. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sans l'influence de son père, Isabelle n'était rien mais elle serait ravie de le sacrifier pour pouvoir retrouver sa place dans la hiérarchie sociale. Elle allait collaborer avec son cher époux. Elle attendit patiemment et lorsqu'Oscar se décida enfin à s'intéresser à elle, elle lui fit un sourire des plus enjôleurs qui intrigua son époux. Ce brusque revirement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Isabelle avait élaboré un nouveau plan. Il regretta que la drogue de vérité ne puisse être utilisée qu'une seule fois car le cerveau ne se laissait pas prendre une seconde fois à ses illusions colorées. Il y avait bien les nanos mais la technologie étant encore aléatoire, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec un otage si précieux. Von Stadt avait fait son rapport à son souverain et amant. Oscar était très intrigué par les œillades aguicheuses que lui lançait la jeune princesse. Il descendit de la plate-forme de commandement pour rejoindre sa jeune épouse.

\- Je suis surpris que vous ne rechigniez pas à trahir votre père, se moqua Oscar.

\- Voyons Oscar, si vous avez découvert mes amours coupables avec Hans, vous ne devez rien ignorer de mes intentions concernant mon cher père.

Oscar eut un ricanement

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme renseignements et qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? s'enquit Oscar avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Vous accepteriez de négocier ! s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

Elle regarda avec circonspection vers Friedrich. Oscar suivit son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Isabelle, vous êtes surprise de mes goûts variés ? plaisanta Oscar.

\- Pour vos goûts particuliers, je suis au courant depuis notre voyage de noces… Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est autre chose… Je suis un peu curieuse.

Oscar, intrigué, attendit que son épouse se décide à clairement exprimer sa pensée.

\- C'est comment de faire ça avec un autre homme pour vous ? L'interrogea-t-elle. C'est meilleur qu'avec une femme ? Meilleur qu'avec moi je suppose, mais ça, c'est parce que je ne me suis jamais donné à vous totalement.

Oscar eut un petit rire.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller discuter de tout cela dans ma cabine, proposa Oscar qui n'avait aucune envie que des oreilles indiscrètes ne surprennent leurs propos.

\- Votre amant vient avec nous ? Souhaita Isabelle en faisant une œillade coquine à Von Stadt. Je le trouve très mignon, il a les traits aussi fins et délicats qu'une fille.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, accepta Oscar en souriant.

Von Stadt, passablement énervé, les suivit se demandant à quoi son amant pouvait bien jouer. Oscar comptait river son clou à cette petite aguicheuse qui jouait avec le feu. Il se disait qu'Isabelle, confrontée à la chose, se dégonflerait dès qu'il lui proposerait de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine que l'héritier de France verrouilla. Isabelle, en entendant le verrou se tourner, se dit qu'elle avait gagné. Elle se doutait qu'Oscar malgré son heure coquine avec Harlock, pensait qu'elle était encore très prude, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre les devants. A la grande surprise d'Oscar, elle s'approcha de Von Stadt qu'elle embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci répondit à ce baiser avec la même fougue, le jeune Friedrich tenant à faire comprendre à Isabelle à qui elle avait à faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Il embrasse divinement bien, le félicita Isabelle. C'est vous Oscar qui lui avez appris à embrasser comme cela ? Personnellement, cette technique je la tiens d'Harlock. Alors c'était comment, Friedrich ?

\- Des plus agréable, accorda Von Stadt en souriant.

\- Vous jouez avec le feu, Isabelle, ricana Oscar.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas, Oscar, vous voulez une descendance, non ? s'enquit Isabelle pour la forme. Vous auriez pu me faire éliminer depuis le procès mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Reconnaissez que mes capacités vous intéressent.

\- Il est clair que vous n'avez plus rien de la blanche colombe que j'ai épousé, avoua Oscar en souriant.

\- A qui la faute d'après-vous ? rétorqua Isabelle. Vous et mon père vous m'en avez fait voire de belles et je comptais bien me servir de votre désir de pouvoir pour parvenir à régner avec Hans après vous avoir éliminé tous les deux.

\- Je dois reconnaître que votre plan était très élaboré, ce qui fait que j'ai revu mon jugement en ce qui vous concerne, affirma Oscar. Et je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas trop le choix pour avoir une descendance. J'avais espéré l'obtenir d'Eliza Zone mais vous savez comment cela a tourné.

\- Elle m'a bien possédé, se désola Isabelle. Vous pensez qu'elle était à bord du Poséidon ?

\- Les agressions ont stoppé après la tentative d'assassinat manqué contre Aristote et moi. Nos hommes m'ont affirmé que le hangar était désert lorsqu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'à moi. Il me parait évident qu'Harlock l'a récupéré, mis en sécurité puis envoyé en exil avec ses jumeaux à bord du Poséidon. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer tout comme elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

\- Elle doit être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ses enfants, affirma Isabelle avec tristesse. Elle a une force de caractère incomparable, je comprends que vous vouliez avoir une descendance avec elle. Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous et moi Oscar, si nous voulons survivre. Pour mon père, je ne suis qu'un pion qu'il sacrifiera sans problème d'autant plus qu'il doit croire que je l'ai trahi. J'accepte de subir l'hybridation, Oscar.

Les deux hommes furent surpris. Pour Oscar, Isabelle auparavant n'aurait jamais accepté cette opération. Il était évident à présent qu'elle se mettait du côté de son mari. Son plan ayant échoué, elle n'avait plus le choix que de collaborer. Oscar ayant appris à la connaître choisit la prudence. Isabelle risquait de le trahir à nouveau.

\- Vous savez que mes goûts ne changeront pas, rappela-t-il. Acceptez-vous cela ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? se moqua Isabelle. Vous avez toutes les cartes en main, vous êtes libre de faire de moi ce que vous voulez, je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Cela dit, j'apprécierai que vous restiez discret comme par le passé quand à vos inclinations.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention pour l'instant d'afficher quoi que ce soit, soutint Oscar. J'accepte votre collaboration. Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'hybridation, il faudra attendre.

Isabelle remit ses cheveux en place de manière très sensuelle, jetant une œillade aguicheuse aux deux hommes. Elle sourit en regardant son mari.

\- Me proposeriez-vous un plan à trois, Isabelle ? ricana Oscar.

\- Je vous l'ai dis, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que cela donne. De plus, j'ai l'impression que votre cher amant n'a jamais touché une femme de sa vie. N'a-t-il pas envie d'essayer ? alluma Isabelle en faisant un clin d'œil coquin à Von Stadt.

Von Stadt s'approcha par défi. Il se plaça très près d'Isabelle, la regardant avec mépris.

\- Vous ne m'intéressez absolument pas, Isabelle, affirma celui-ci dans un rictus haineux.

\- Peut-être pas vous, mais votre engin semble assez réactif, Friedrich, affirma-t-elle en caressant voluptueusement l'intimité du jeune homme qui commençait à durcir sous son contact. Vous voulez que je vous montre ce que je vaux vraiment au lit, Oscar ? Vous seriez surpris.

\- Si vous parvenez vraiment à coucher avec Friedrich, j'aurai une idée de votre valeur. Il n'a jamais cédé à aucune femme pendant nos trios.

\- Je relève le défi, accepta Isabelle en souriant. Je vais vous montrer, Friedrich, ce qu'est une vraie femme.

Elle embrassa le jeune homme fougueusement, sa langue titillant, caressant celle du jeune homme de manière intense. Friedrich gémit de plaisir. Elle ouvrit la braguette, glissa sa main dans le pantalon afin de sortir la verge de sa cache. Celle-ci était déjà prête au combat.

\- Je vais vous montrer à quoi Hans a eu droit, susurra-t-elle en enlaçant le jeune homme.

Elle le poussa vers le canapé, le jeta dessus avec force puis elle s'agenouilla afin que ses lèvres puissent s'emparer de l'intimité de l'amant du duc. Pour Friedrich, c'était une grande première, aucune femme jusqu'à présent n'avait réussi à lui faire dresser son dragon. Celui-ci, à chaque fois qu'une femme le touchait, restait terré dans sa grotte, en aucun cas désireux de partir à l'aventure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'épouse du duc lui faisait un tel effet. Ses caresses voluptueuses sur le gland et le long de sa verge le rendaient fou de désir. Même les caresses expertes du duc faisaient pâle figure face à cela. Pour Isabelle, la technique était simple, faire comme si c'était Hans. Sa bouche donnait l'exacte réplique de ce qu'elle avait envie de faire à cet homme. Elle ne ressentait même pas de colère à s'être fait flouer. Au contraire, pour elle, c'était de bonne guerre. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir eu d'autres moments intenses avec cet homme. Von Stadt était au bord de l'explosion, ses muscles raidis étaient douloureux, son sang frappait contre ses tempes. Isabelle cessa finalement ses voluptueuses caresses. Elle se redressa, se déshabilla entièrement devant Von Stadt qui dévorait des yeux ce corps parfait. Elle monta sur le canapé où elle restât debout pour se placer à califourchon au-dessus du jeune homme son intimité à la hauteur des lèvres de Friedrich qui la dévora avec gourmandise sous le regard effaré d'Oscar. Elle guida le profane avec douceur et des gémissements ne tardèrent pas de s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Tu es très doué, Friedrich, le félicita-t-elle d'une voix suave. Il ne reste plus qu'une dernière leçon.

Elle se tourna vers son mari. Elle lui désigna de la tête la boîte qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Oscar s'inclina et sortit une protection qu'elle plaça sur la verge du jeune homme avant de la glisser en elle. Elle continua à le guider, Friedrich suivant consciencieusement ses directives. Le jeune homme se montra très doué. L'acte accéléra brusquement lorsque Friedrich fut suffisamment rodé aux mouvements à faire. Le rapport devint intense, les deux jeunes gens manifestant bruyamment leur plaisir sous le regard presque embarrassé d'Oscar qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela, que ce soit de la part de sa femme ou de son amant. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait joué avec le feu. Les deux jeunes gens atteignirent l'extase ensemble alors qu'une communication était établie avec Aristote Zone qui assista à leur orgasme.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que tu t'amuses bien Oscar ? se moqua Aristote. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore habillé ? En temps normal, tu les aurais déjà rejoint.

Les deux jeunes gens essoufflés, restaient collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Alors Friedrich ? C'était comment ? s'enquit Isabelle en se redressant.

\- Oh bon sang, c'est ta femme ! s'exclama Aristote qui n'avait pas vu son visage.

Celle-ci ne s'occupa même pas du politicien, se contentant de planter son regard dans celui de Von Stadt. Les yeux de celui-ci luisaient de plaisir.

\- Au moins, je saurai vers qui me tourner lorsque les absences d'Oscar seront trop longues, avoua Von Stadt

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta Isabelle. Je connais beaucoup d'autres choses que j'ai expérimentées soit avec mon mari soit avec Hans et je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. Mais cela va devoir attendre, le collaborateur de mon mari doit vouloir discuter de choses importantes.

Oscar retira sa veste qu'il plaça autour des épaules de sa femme. Celle-ci le remercia d'une voix douce, la referma puis se leva. Von Stadt retira le préservatif qu'il jeta dans le destructeur de déchets puis il rentra son instrument dans son pantalon qu'il referma soigneusement en faisant un clin d'œil à Oscar.

\- A ce que je vois, tu as à présent l'épouse parfaite, le félicita Aristote. J'ai fait scanner Amos. Tout se passe comme prévu, la population ne réagit absolument pas. La vie a repris son cours normal. Par contre, j'ai reçu un message de Sylvidra. Elle attend notre venue. Il semblerait que Kimura l'ait libéré.

\- Elle n'est pas partie ? s'étonna Oscar.

\- Elle est au courant pour l'hybridation et les problèmes occasionnés. Elle nous propose son aide.

\- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? ricana Oscar. Tu ne penses pas plutôt qu'elle bluffe ? Kimura l'a libéré car elle ne représente plus une menace et qu'elle n'est d'aucune utilité.

\- Si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait abattu, Oscar, contredit Zone. Ce Kimura était beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Elle doit pouvoir nous aider sans quoi il ne l'aurait pas laissé en vie, d'autant plus que son meilleur ami, à cause de cette décision n'a pas obtenu justice pour son fils. On va aller la voir.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de tomber dans tes anciens travers ? s'inquiéta Oscar. Je sais que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle et elle pourrait encore se servir de tes sentiments pour te manipuler.

\- C'est pourquoi je me fie à toi. Tu sauras garder la tête froide, elle n'a jamais réussi à te séduire ni même à te mettre dans son lit.

\- Je veillerai à nos intérêts, fais-moi confiance, Aristote, accepta Oscar. Je vais donner des ordres en conséquence.

La communication fut coupée alors qu'Isabelle finissait de se rhabiller. Elle regarda langoureusement vers son mari. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire des plus canailles.

\- N'ai-je pas le droit à un moment de plaisir, Isabelle ? se plaignit Oscar en souriant.

\- Vous avez du travail, ce sera donc pour plus tard. Je ne renonce pas à une petite partie à trois, si vous voulez savoir.

\- Dès que nous en aurons fini avec Sylvidra, je vous offrirai une nuit que vous ne serez pas prête d'oublier.

\- J'en serai ravie. Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne suis plus sous contraceptif. Aussi, si ce soir nous ne nous protégeons pas, vous risquez d'avoir un héritier plus tôt que prévu, indiqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Vous étiez sous contraceptif ? s'étonna Oscar

\- Une des précautions prises par mon père qui ne voulait pas que vous me donniez d'enfant. Il préférait que ce soit Hans, le donneur.

\- Et à juste titre, si on pense à Mark, grinça Oscar vexé.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi difficile que mon père dans ce domaine. Un héritier qui aurait votre intelligence serait parfait. Qu'en dîtes-vous, Oscar ? On met en route un bébé ? proposa Isabelle en souriant.

L'invitation laissa Oscar perplexe. Il devait sérieusement penser à la chose. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit de faire un enfant avec son épouse actuelle. Il sourit, gêné, et quitta la cabine sans répondre. Von Stadt vit le visage d'Isabelle prendre un air vraiment triste. Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Laissez-le réfléchir un peu, Isabelle. Les choses se précipitent en ce moment et il a une guerre à gagner contre votre père, la consola Von Stadt.

Le comportement de celui-ci avait changé depuis le début de sa liaison avec le duc de Péhant. Il semblait plus serein et nettement plus épanoui. Isabelle lui sourit timidement. Je jeune Von Stadt quitta la cabine pour rejoindre le pont, laissant Isabelle dans ses pensées. Celle-ci avait légèrement tressailli en entendant le nom de la légendaire reine des Mazones. Elle ne pensait pas que celle-ci resterait. Pour Isabelle, la reine pourrait être une alliée précieuse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle et de rester seule avec la reine afin de lui exposer son plan et de lui proposer une alliance qui leur permettrait de vaincre à toutes les deux. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé de la cabine, attendant le retour de son mari.

Le Vénus amorça sa descente vers Amos avec une dizaine d'autres bâtiments. Les pilotes repérèrent la base où trônait en son centre, le vaisseau de la reine. Les moteurs du vaisseau étaient à l'arrêt. Sylvidra attendait la visite des nouveaux maîtres de cette partie de la galaxie, tranquillement assise sur son trône de reine. Sylvidra avait fait exécuter sa belle-fille dès que Kimura et ses deux comparses avaient quitté la base. Il était hors de question pour elle de garder en vie une femme qui fomentait son assassinat avec la complicité de la Grande Prêtresse. Dès que le contact fut établi avec son armée secrète, elle avait ordonné la capture puis la mise à mort de celle-ci. Le choc avait été grand pour la population de civils qui avaient rejoint le point de ralliement après la chute de Gaia mais les preuves trouvées dans le vaisseau étaient accablantes. Les Mazones furent soulagées d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de leur reine. Ils furent désolés d'apprendre le décès de Mark. La reine leur assura que la descendance de son fils était malgré tout assurée grâce à la naissance de Thomas. Les capteurs poussés au maximum, la reine assista à l'atterrissage du vaisseau commandé par Oscar suivi par celui dirigé par son ex amant. Elle respira profondément. La négociation promettait d'être difficile. Elle allait devoir prendre certaines précautions. Elle avait envoyé à ses scientifiques tout ce qu'elle savait sur les modifications génétiques subies par les amis d'Aristote et la surprise avait été de taille. Sylvidra avait quelques atouts dans sa manche à présent. Kimura l'avait laissé libre pour qu'elle soigne les hybrides, et, ainsi épargner aux humains de la galaxie de subir des guerres destructrices liées à la folie sanguinaire qui s'emparait progressivement des hybrides, mais elle ne le ferait pas sans contrepartie.

Elle avait assisté à la fin de l'Arcadia alors que les vaisseaux dirigés par le duc le pilonnaient sans relâche et étrangement, en voyant le vaisseau d'Harlock exploser, elle avait ressenti de la peine. Ses larmes avaient coulées malgré elle et elle avait enragé en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler cette émotion violente qui montait en elle. Pour elle, cette faiblesse était inadmissible. Elle soupçonnait fort le docteur Kimura d'avoir réussi à la faire douter d'elle-même en affirmant qu'elle aimait le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Pourtant, elle était forcée d'admettre que déjà, au moment où il avait fini dans les limbes, même si elle avait affiché un sourire, qu'elle s'était réjoui de sa mort certaine, la nuit suivante, en sentant la place vide et froide à côté d'elle, elle avait pleuré. Depuis lors, elle s'était arrangée pour toujours avoir un homme dans son lit afin de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras. Aristote avait fait partie de ces nombreux amants de passage, bien qu'elle le conservât près d'elle plus longtemps que beaucoup d'autres. Elle avait su voir en cet homme un potentiel de dirigeant qui lui obéirait fidèlement car amoureux d'elle. Elle avait, grâce à cela, presque oublié le capitaine de l'Arcadia, jusqu'à ce que son appareil sorte des limbes. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Aristote accompagné par Oscar, escortés par des dizaines de soldats entrer dans la salle du trône.

Le regard d'Aristote en posant ses yeux sur elle était inchangé. Intérieurement son cœur se désolait pour lui qu'il soit toujours épris d'elle alors que son cerveau y voyait un atout. Ces émotions contradictoires commençaient à grandement la perturber et elle maudit en pensée le psychiatre qui avait tenté de réveiller sa conscience. Kimura s'était obstiné durant des dizaines de séances quotidiennes à tenter de la faire réagir, de faire naitre en elle des émotions, des sentiments. Elle avait à chaque fois montrée de la colère mais les séances avaient bel et bien commencé à porter leur fruit et cela l'angoissait au plus haut point. Ce petit psy ne comprenait donc pas le rôle imposé à une reine Mazone ? Force de caractère, froideur, exigence, solennité étaient des qualités indispensables pour exercer cette fonction et ce psy semblait croire qu'elle devait balayer tout ça. Cela lui était impossible, elle avait toute la responsabilité du peuple Mazone, son devoir allait envers lui, avant sa vie personnelle. Elle observa de Péhant. Celui-ci n'avait guère changé, il était toujours aussi arrogant et sûr de lui. Aucun des deux hommes ne prit la peine de la saluer ce qui fit sourire la reine. Ces petits humains étaient bien sûrs d'eux alors qu'ils avaient joué avec le feu et qu'ils s'étaient gravement brûlés.

\- Félicitation pour votre victoire, les salua la reine en souriant.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour cela, Votre Altesse, répliqua Oscar. Von Kiel est toujours en vie avec son armée.

\- A-t-il emmené tout le monde avec lui ? s'enquit la reine. A-t-il emmené femmes et enfants ?

\- Il a abandonné sa femme sur Amos mais il a fui avec ses filles.

\- Pas toutes ses filles, répliqua la reine. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Isabelle est entre vos mains.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, rétorqua Oscar. Dommage qu'il ne m'ait pas débarrassé de cette idiote.

\- Menteur ! l'insulta la reine en souriant. Vous êtes soulagé au contraire qu'il ne l'ait pas emmené avec lui. La petite Isabelle doit avoir beaucoup de renseignements.

\- Voyons, ma chère, connaissant le sexisme de Von Kiel, sa fille a été tenue au rôle de potiche, elle ne peut rien m'apprendre ! affirma Oscar sur la défensive.

La reine eut un rire méprisant.

\- Vous ne savez pas mentir Oscar. Ne croyez pas que, parce que j'étais captive, j'ignorai ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez pas me berner. Je sais qu'Isabelle participait sans vergogne aux magouilles de son père et qu'elle vous espionnait pour lui donner toutes les informations nécessaires pour vous défaire !

Oscar poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie ? l'interrogea Oscar que cette discussion énervait.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis restée… répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Sylvidra, commença Aristote.

\- Aristote ! le coupa Oscar sèchement. Laisse-moi mener la discussion, ça vaudra mieux.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueux, jeune insolent ! lança Sylvidra durement. Vous vous permettez de traiter aussi mal, un homme qui a dirigé l'ensemble des planètes sous domination humaine pendant quarante ans et qui a su déjouer mes plans !

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Sylvidra ! répliqua Oscar sèchement. Je connais les grandes qualités d'Aristote mais je connais aussi ses faiblesses, c'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai pas l'influencer. Maintenant, mettez cartes sur table !

\- Je sais tout de l'hybridation destinée à vous sauver du virus que mes chercheurs avaient mis au point. Je sais aussi les lourdes conséquences, plus des inédites qui n'ont dû apparaître que maintenant. C'est pourquoi je sais que vous êtes soulagé qu'Isabelle soit entre vos mains. A votre tour, Oscar, d'être franc.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider ? demanda Oscar à contrecœur.

\- Nous y voilà enfin. J'ai eu le verdict de mes généticiens, il y a peu. Je peux soigner une partie des dégâts mais d'autres seront irréversibles. J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de vous reproduire entre hybrides car cela ne marchera pas. La stérilité des femmes qui ont subi l'hybridation est définitive. Dites moi, Oscar, avez-vous commis la bêtise de faire subir l'hybridation à votre chère épouse ?

\- Non, avoua Oscar d'une voix blanche, l'ADN d'Isabelle est intact.

\- Vous vous trouvez dans la même situation que les Illumidas, vous allez devoir mettre la main sur les femmes qui sont dans le camp de Von Kiel, à moins que vous soyez moins exigeants et que vous choisissiez des filles du peuple, ricana Sylvidra.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas, elles sont très souvent bien plus agréables à vivre que les femmes de l'aristocratie, soutint Oscar en souriant.

\- Bien sûr, mais avouez que vous avez de la chance, vous êtes un futur roi, marié à une fille de sang royal qui pourra vous donner une descendance…

Sylvidra suspendit son discours alors qu'un sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout du moins si elle supporte de porter un enfant hybride qui risque d'être plus difficile à porter qu'un enfant provenant d'un mâle Mazone, acheva-t-elle en riant légèrement. Je ne vous envie pas messieurs, vous auriez dû croire à la victoire de la Résistance et ne pas subir cette dangereuse opération.

\- Pourtant Mélina Church a réussi à mettre au monde le fils de Kurt Wilson, répliqua Oscar en souriant.

Il se délecta de la surprise sur le visage de la reine.

\- Oh vous ne saviez pas ! se réjouit Oscar. Votre propre laboratoire a veillé sur la grossesse d'un enfant issu d'un mâle Mazone défaillant. Mark tenait tant à ce que son neveu vienne au monde qu'il l'a fait passer pour son fils pour que vos médecins ne procèdent pas à l'avortement qui était obligatoire étant donné les lois passées concernant les Mazones défaillants.

\- Mark a toujours eu trop de cœur, comme son père, reconnut Sylvidra avec écœurement.

\- Les grossesses seront difficiles mais pas insurmontables, j'en suis certain. Je veillerai sur mon épouse pendant la gestation, affirma Oscar. Et pour l'autre problème ?

\- La folie sanguinaire et les problèmes psychologiques ? ricana Sylvidra. Une simple correction suffira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? s'enquit Aristote.

\- Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir. J'ai une armée qui n'est plus très loin. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi, je ferai donner l'assaut et ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit de quelques dizaines de vaisseaux. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'armée qui a affronté les Résistants. Je ne tenais pas à mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier juste au cas où. Je dispose d'un millier de bâtiments, alors soyez raisonnable. Je partirai une fois l'opération faite. En revanche, Oscar, je prends votre femme en garantie. Nous savons tous les deux que les autres aristocrates vous accepteront plus facilement si vous êtes marié à une princesse de sang royal, c'est pourquoi je sais que vous ne tenterez rien qui mettra sa vie en péril. Vous avez trop besoin d'elle !

\- Je ne comprends pas une telle générosité de votre part, douta Oscar.

La reine eut un ricanement

\- Il ne s'agit pas de générosités. D'ici peu, vous serez tous atteint de folie sanguinaire et cela tournera au bain de sang. Je n'ai nulle envie que les Illumidas gagnent et puissent occuper la Terre. S'ils venaient à gagner d'autres territoires, je les aurai sur le dos et je n'y tiens pas. Je vous conseille de vous préparer à les affronter. Envisagez-vous de faire alliance avec Von Kiel ?

Elle observa les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne répondit.

\- Bien sûr que non, comprit-elle. Dans ce cas, obtenez que ses équipages se mutinent pour qu'ils se rangent de votre côté et que ce couard se retrouve suspendu par le cou à deux mètres du sol.

\- J'avais placé des agents dans ce sens mais Harlock l'a averti et Von Kiel les a éliminés.

\- Pas de chance pour vous. Je ne saurai trop vous conseillez de commencer à construire plus de bâtiments de guerre. Ne comptez pas sur mon aide pour les affronter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler.

\- Parce qu'en réalité, vous n'avez pas d'armée, se moqua Oscar avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Vous pensez que je bluffe ? ricana la reine. Entrez en contact avec les vaisseaux qui sont près de la Terre. Il y a une petite surprise pour vous.

Oscar regarda la reine, inquiet. Celle-ci était bien trop calme, bien trop sûre d'elle, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il utilisa sa radio pour entrer en contact avec son vaisseau et demanda la liaison avec les bâtiments qui stationnaient autour de la planète bleue.

\- Ici le commandant Von Issenheim, Votre Altesse, salua l'officier dans la radio.

\- Avez-vous détecté des activités suspectes ? s'enquit Oscar.

\- Rien du tout monsieur, indiqua celui-ci.

La reine fit un signe de la tête à une de ses suivantes qui alluma la radio Mazone.

\- Ordre est donné aux unités d'apparaître, indiqua la suivante de la reine.

Des vaisseaux Mazones firent alors tomber leur bouclier occultant, apparaissant par centaines sous le regard ébahi de l'officier.

\- Monsieur, il y a des appareils Mazones. Un véritable essaim, de lourds bâtiments armés qui viennent de se matérialiser, des centaines d'appareils, paniqua le commandant Von Issenheim.

\- Ne bougez pas ! ordonna Oscar. L'armada de la reine Sylvidra nous rend une petite visite.

Oscar coupa la communication. La reine le regardait, glaciale.

\- Vous vous êtes laissée capturer, Votre Altesse, pourquoi ? s'étonna Oscar.

\- J'étais en train de rejoindre mes troupes lorsque les boucliers de mes vaisseaux ont été détruits par l'orage électromagnétique et les gaz avaient grandement endommagés leurs blindages lorsque je suis tombée sur le vaisseau d'Eliza. Il était encore plus mal en point que le mien mais comme une prise est toujours bonne, je l'ai attaqué. Nous sommes ensuite allés à une mine de carbodiamant en espérant pouvoir refaire les blindages mais Harlock nous est tombé dessus, la suite vous la connaissez J'ai joué le jeu en espérant que les Résistants me voudraient vivante. Maintenant que vous savez tout, amenez-moi votre épouse pour que nous puissions enfin collaborer sereinement.

Oscar contacta alors son vaisseau avec sa radio.

\- Friedrich, appela-t-il. Amène mon épouse à bord du vaisseau de Sylvidra.

Isabelle eut la surprise de voir Von Stadt entrer dans la cabine puis de lui demander de le suivre. La jeune femme obtempéra. Ils descendirent du vaisseau, le longèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'appareil de la reine. Isabelle l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il était immense, blanc, en forme de toupie. Elle prit la passerelle d'embarquement à la suite de Friedrich. Ils traversèrent les hauts couloirs vert clair puis ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône où son époux lui exposa la situation. Isabelle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa bonne fortune. Sylvidra s'était engagée à la traiter convenablement. Isabelle devrait juste lui tenir compagnie le temps de l'opération. Alors que son mari s'apprêtait à quitter le vaisseau, elle le retint par le bras

\- Vous viendrez me voir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Pas ce soir en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, refusa Oscar d'une voix douce s'amusant de la roublardise qu'il sentait dans sa jeune épouse.

\- Et Friedrich ? insista-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

\- Lui aussi a du travail, affirma Oscar en souriant.

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas pour ce soir que j'aurai droit à la petite partie à trois que vous m'avez proposé, se désola Isabelle en souriant.

\- Dès que possible, c'est promis, sourit Oscar.

La reine observa ce petit jeu. Décidément, Isabelle Von Kiel n'abandonnait jamais. La jeune femme, une fois son époux descendu de l'appareil, se tourna vers la reine qu'elle salua d'une élégante révérence

\- Je suis très honorée de vous être enfin présentée, Votre Altesse, la salua Isabelle.

La reine eut un petit rire

\- Il semblerait que les tendances libertines du duc ne vous dérangent pas, glissa Sylvidra.

\- Disons qu'étant donné la situation, ces appétits pourraient m'être très utiles, Votre Altesse. Est-ce que lorsque vous aurez soigné l'hybridation, il redeviendra normal ?

\- Il y a peu de chance. Lorsqu'à ses dix-huit ans, il a été embauché puis débauché sexuellement par Aristote, il avait déjà un très grand appétit dans ce domaine et les nouvelles expériences ne lui faisaient pas froid aux yeux.

En entendant cela, la jeune Isabelle sourit.

\- Pourtant, il est loin d'être idiot. Il n'a suivi ses pulsions sans réfléchir que pour un seul homme, affirma Isabelle.

\- Harlock, compléta la reine.

\- Cet homme doit être très particulier car même moi, j'ai succombé à ses charmes alors qu'il a l'âge de mon père, plaisanta Isabelle.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête, Isabelle ?

\- D'après vous, Sylvidra ? plaisanta Isabelle.

\- Une revanche, je dirai, et vous voulez que je vous aide, comprit Sylvidra en souriant.

\- C'est plus que ça. Nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il se passera si Oscar accède au trône et si le Consortium est remis en place. Le fait que vous soignez leur folie sanguinaire ne changera rien à l'affaire. Oscar est un conquérant qui voudra étendre son territoire et nous savons toutes les deux qu'il voudra toujours englober plus de planètes. Je pense que vous avez besoin d'une humanité qui ne vous cherche pas d'ennui et pour cela, il suffit de sceller une alliance.

\- Vous voulez régner sur l'humanité ? s'étonna Sylvidra incrédule.

\- Pas tout à fait, avoua Isabelle. Sur les hommes.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, Isabelle…

\- Réfléchissez, Sylvidra. Quels sont ceux fomentent les guerres en permanence, qui désirent sans arrêt prouver qu'ils sont plus forts que leurs voisins ? argumenta Isabelle. Les hommes. Si nous leur retirons tout pouvoir et que ce sont les femmes qui prennent les décisions, l'humanité évoluera beaucoup plus sereinement. Les femmes doivent régner comme au temps des Amazones qui sont des peuplades anciennes qui ont suivi votre exemple. Je ne veux plus que mon mari décide pour moi. J'en ai assez de cette société aristocratique étriquée fonctionnant sur d'anciens codes. Si nous nous allions, Sylvidra, nos deux peuples pourront cohabiter sans problème. Mais pour cela il faut se débarrasser d'un énorme problème et je m'y emploie déjà.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je pourrai tout dire à votre mari, Isabelle ? menaça Sylvidra.

\- Vous ne le ferez pas car vous pensez comme moi. Si c'était Eliza Zone qui avait gouverné à la place de son père, les choses auraient été différentes et qui sait, elle aurait pu épouser votre fils. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré le capitaine de l'Arcadia et votre fils n'aurait pas été malheureux. Nous savons toutes les deux que les hommes ne sont pas le sexe fort bien que les femmes le leur laissent croire.

\- Quel est votre plan ?

\- Pousser mon père et Oscar à s'entretuer, mais en ayant au préalable attendu la construction des vaisseaux nécessaires à combattre les Illumidas. Ceux-ci vont sans doute sagement attendre que cela explose entre mon père et mon époux. Ils doivent se dire qu'ensuite, il leur sera facile d'envahir la galaxie. Si je comprends bien, vous avez reconstitué votre armada, n'est-ce pas ? Sans quoi, jamais Oscar n'aurait pris la peine de négocier avec vous.

La reine eut un petit rire complice qui fit sourire Isabelle.

\- Je suppose que les vaisseaux sont basés sur des modèles créés par Eliza.

\- Légèrement modifiés, avoua la reine. Je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre une nouvelle raclée comme lorsque Gaia a chuté. Les Résistants, en bénéficiant de son aide, ont facilement gagné mais je ne peux pas nier que c'est un avantage. Grâce à cela, je connais la totalité de mes ennemis, même ceux qui étaient restés soigneusement cachés en espérant remporter la mise. Décidément cette galaxie est bien instable.

\- Je saurai la rendre stable, Sylvidra, mais pour cela il me faut une armée. Réfléchissez, les vaisseaux des Illumidas sont bien plus nombreux que vous ne le pensiez. Faîtes-moi accéder au pouvoir Sylvidra, je serai une redoutable alliée face aux Illumidas.

\- Je veux bien vous croire ! s'exclama Sylvidra en riant. Vous avez beaucoup appris en quelques mois et votre vraie nature se montre enfin. Vous devez être aussi redoutable qu'Eliza Zone.

\- Mais je l'espère bien. Cette femme est un exemple que je compte bien suivre, jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr.

\- L'intégrité en moins ! affirma Sylvidra en souriant.

\- Exactement, Votre Altesse.

\- J'ai besoin d'une alliée sur qui je peux compter, avança Sylvidra.

\- Je serai cette alliée. Je suis comme vous, je veux le pouvoir mais je ne suis pas intrépide. Je fais marcher ma tête. Avez-vous assisté à la fin de Hans ?

\- Oui, avoua Sylvidra d'une voix sourde.

Isabelle remarqua le brusque changement de ton.

\- Comment c'était ? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

\- Regardez par vous-même, proposa Sylvidra alors qu'une vidéo tridimensionnelle envahissait la pièce. Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre époux s'est comporté comme un lâche. Des centaines de vaisseaux contre un seul bâtiment. Harlock s'est battu jusqu'au bout.

Isabelle assista, horrifiée, au jeu de massacre auquel son mari s'était livré. Cela donnait une idée très claire de la brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'on le trahissait. Les vaisseaux s'étaient vraiment acharnés, donnant une idée précise de la colère du duc envers l'homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Le film s'arrêta enfin. La reine put voir la grande pâleur de son invitée.

\- Contrairement à votre époux, vous n'êtes même pas en colère contre Harlock.

\- Il était en infiltration, il a joué le jeu jusqu'au bout, avoua Isabelle. De quel droit serais-je en colère ?

\- C'est un point commun que vous avez avec Eliza, vous avez le cœur généreux. J'ai un petit-fils vous savez ? révéla Sylvidra. Il doit être adulte à l'heure actuelle et il a dû hériter de toute la beauté de son grand-père dont son père bénéficiait déjà. Je vais vous montrer Mark pour vous donner une idée des charmes de mon petit-fils.

Une représentation holographique se matérialisa devant Isabelle. Celle-ci fut soufflée devant la grande beauté du souverain de Gaia. Le regard vif et intense des Harlock était renforcé par la noirceur de son iris. Il était comme son père mais sans marque sur le visage.

\- Il était vraiment très beau, Votre Altesse, complimenta sincèrement Isabelle. Quand je pense qu'Eliza s'est refusée à lui…

\- Son cœur appartenait à Harlock. Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il lui a appartenu avant même que le destin ne les fasse se croiser. C'est une chose incompréhensible pour moi… Eliza Zone est tombé amoureuse d'un personnage historique et lorsqu'elle a été confrontée à la réalité, malgré la froideur d'Harlock, ses sentiments se sont renforcés. Cela me dépasse totalement.

\- Cela vous dirait d'aller vous assurer par vous-même qu'Harlock est bel et bien mort ? proposa brusquement Isabelle.

\- Vous avez bien vu l'état de son appareil ! s'exclama la reine en riant d'incrédulité.

\- Dois-je vous rappelez que vous pensiez que les limbes l'avaient eu ? se moqua Isabelle. Je ne serais certaine de sa mort qu'en voyant son cadavre !

\- Vous voulez vous rendre là-bas ? s'étonna la reine.

\- On pourrait y aller dès cette nuit, proposa Isabelle. Vous avez certainement en stock un appareil furtif.

\- Et votre mari ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. A l'heure actuelle, il doit chercher mon père. Je suis même certaine qu'il a suffisamment éloigné ses vaisseaux en espérant que mon père tombe dans le piège en se servant de votre vaisseau comme appât.

\- En quoi pourrai-je intéresser votre père ? Il m'a toujours méprisé !

\- Mais il ne méprise pas votre technologie et votre vaisseau serait une prise de choix. Vous êtes seule, sans défense, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer, Votre Altesse. Partons en voyage, Sylvidra, au lieu d'attendre que mon père nous tombe dessus. Il faudra juste verrouiller avant de partir ! affirma Isabelle sur un ton enjoué.

Sylvidra ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise après tout mais elle avait peur de sa réaction face au cadavre d'Harlock. Elle était la reine des Mazones. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Des souvenirs errant dans l'espace**

L'ultime cri de Toshiro avait brisé le silence spatial. L'ordinateur avait utilisé ses dernières réserves d'énergie dans le but d'indiquer précisément l'endroit où l'Arcadia et les autres vaisseaux s'étaient écrasés. Après avoir rechargé les batteries destinées à fournir de l'énergie aux régénérateurs d'air pendant quelques heures, il avait transféré ses propres réserves pour envoyer cet ultime message qui fit écho à son âme. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'intégralité de ses souvenirs furent envoyés sous forme de fichiers à travers l'espace pouvant être captés par n'importe quel satellite. Les précieux souvenirs de la vie de Toshiro Oyama commencèrent à voyager à travers les distances infinies de l'espace, des plus anciens au plus récents montrant une vie parsemée d'amour, d'amitiés, de créations et de combats.

L'Eliza et sa flotte qui faisait route vers la zone du combat, commandé par Thomas dans le but de sauver ces vaisseaux en perdition reçu ce violent écho. Les fichiers surchargèrent les ordinateurs. Ceux-ci perdant le contrôle mirent les fichiers en lecture pendant que la procédure d'urgence était mise en route afin de passer en mode de vol manuel. Un nuage envahit l'écran, puis l'image commença à apparaître vacillante, hésitante pendant plusieurs minutes, se stabilisant finalement. Le son grésilla quelques instants puis il parvint clairement aux oreilles des involontaires spectateurs. Thomas vit alors son grand-père calme et posé circuler à travers les coursives de l'Arcadia pour rejoindre son vieil ami. Ils entendirent étrangement le cœur de Toshiro à travers les enceintes bondir de joie en voyant son ami franchir le seuil de la vaste salle. Hans lui sourit avec douceur. Thomas observait cela avec une attention grandissante. L'homme qui se reflétait dans les souvenirs de Toshiro ne correspondait en aucune façon aux siens, marqués par la déplorable impression que celui-ci lui avait laissé avec son côté sombre, brutal et déshumanisé, malmenant une femme à bout de force et vulnérable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Toshiro ? s'enquit le capitaine sans cesser de sourire

\- C'est Mayu, avoua Toshiro. Je viens de recevoir un message de détresse de ses parents adoptifs ils sont très inquiets.

\- Passe-moi l'enregistrement, exigea Harlock, angoissé.

 _" Bonjour capitaine, ici Hector Dumont, voilà, je ne sais si vous aurez ce message mais Mayu ne va pas très bien. Sa mère et moi nous nous inquiétons beaucoup. Elle commence à avoir de très mauvaises fréquentations. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir nous voir s'il vous plaît, mon épouse et moi craignons le pire"_

\- Il faut qu'on aille là-bas, Hans, proposa Toshiro.

\- Toi et moi on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus intervenir dans sa vie pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mayu vit sous une nouvelle identité. Si on découvre son lien avec moi ou avec toi, le gouvernement pourrait bien se servir d'elle pour nous atteindre.

\- Je sais. Les Dumont sont des parents adoptifs formidables et je ne remercierai jamais assez Kei d'avoir trouvé cette gentille famille lorsque nous avons décidé de quitter définitivement la Terre et de vivre loin des planètes occupées par l'humanité, mais tu l'as entendu tout comme moi, ma fille a des problèmes.

\- Mayu a dix-huit ans, à présent, rappela Harlock en soupirant. La crise d'adolescence n'est pas censée être finie à cet âge-là ?

\- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas, avoua Toshiro. Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille partir en vrille, je dois faire quelque chose !

\- J'espère que cela n'aura pas de graves conséquences pour elle, s'inquiéta Harlock. Cela fait onze ans que je suis sorti de sa vie pour sa sécurité.

\- Tout ira bien. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Hans. Tu n'as pas été que son tuteur. Tu as été un père de substitution pour elle pendant cinq années.

\- Cela ne me donne pas l'autorité de son père biologique, sourit Harlock.

\- Lorsque je te l'ai confiée, je t'ai donné toute autorité, Harlock. Fais au mieux pour aider ma fille, je t'en prie, supplia l'ordinateur d'une voix émue.

Harlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de quitter la pièce. Son ami le suivit grâce aux caméras de sécurité. Le capitaine retourna à la timonerie où il modifia la trajectoire de l'Arcadia pour que celui-ci prenne la voie navigable la plus directe pour se rendre sur Mars. Il retourna ensuite à sa cabine. Mimée ne commenta pas le visage inquiet de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle continuait de jouer une douce mélodie, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à se confier. Harlock se servit un verre de red bourbon qu'il alla déguster pensivement, assis sur son lit en observant la mer d'étoiles. Mimée l'observait du coin de l'œil attendant un signe du capitaine. Celui-ci vint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harlock soupira tout en décontractant ses muscles qui étaient tendus à cause du stress.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce. Les éventuelles bêtises de Mayu ou sa réaction lorsqu'elle te verra ?

\- Est ce qu'elle aurait pu m'oublier, Mimée ?

\- Ce serait amusant, commenta celle-ci sur un ton moqueur. Tu es un homme inoubliable. Personne ne pourrait t'oublier après avoir croiser ton chemin.

\- Pour elle, je suis peut être juste un vague souvenir de son enfance, supposa Harlock.

\- Tu n'es pas un être de fiction créé pour raconter des histoires aux petits enfants dont elle aurait gardé un vague souvenir dans un coin de sa tête. Tu es un être de chair et de sang qui a veillé sur elle avec amour et tendresse. Elle a besoin de toi et tu sauras l'aider, j'en suis certaine.

Harlock s'allongea, ses bras croisés servant d'oreiller à sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, s'endormant bercé par la mélodie jouée à la harpe.

Les souvenirs du voyage continuèrent à défiler. Thomas ordonna une lecture rapide du fichier pour parvenir enfin à la suite des événements. Lorsque le vaisseau arriva à proximité de Mars, Harlock ordonna à Toshiro de pirater les différents satellites militaires afin de préserver des regards indiscrets la descente finale de l'Arcadia dans les montagnes désolées et tranquilles qui se trouvaient au nord de la capitale. Il retira son costume de pirate pour passer un vêtement civil. Il garda son ceinturon avec ses armes, cachées par un long manteau noir. Il descendit ensuite dans la soute où étaient conservés les vaisseaux afin de prendre un module d'exploration.

Toshiro, trop désireux de revoir sa petite fille, programma une mouche espionne qu'il lança dans le sillage de son ami. Harlock se rendit à la capitale à pleine vitesse puis une fois dans la circulation dense de celle-ci, il ralentit l'allure. Sachant que ses papiers étaient tout sauf aux normes, il respecta les limitations de vitesse, désireux d'éviter d'être arrêté par la police pour un contrôle de véhicule. Il arriva près de la petite maison des Dumont à une heure tardive. Il se gara sous les arbres, observa la rue en quittant le module puis il fila discrètement vers la demeure. Celle-ci était petite, d'une forme traditionnelle et chaleureuse. Un ancien panier de basket était accroché sur le mur droit de la maison au niveau de l'allée qui menait au garage. Les Dumont n'étaient pas très riches mais ils donnaient à leurs enfants tout l'amour et toute l'attention nécessaire.

Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au perron puis sonna à la porte. Hector quitta son match de basket qu'il regardait sur l'écran du salon pour aller ouvrir. Son épouse terminait la préparation d'un pain d'épices destiné au petit déjeuner. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le capitaine. Hector avait déjà rencontré le capitaine dans le passé mais il était à chaque fois surpris par le personnage dont le charisme impressionnait chaque personne qu'il croisait. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer son invité puis il referma prestement la porte.

\- Bonsoir capitaine, le salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Cela fait bien deux semaines que je vous ai envoyé ce message, Je désespérai que vous le receviez.

\- J'étais assez loin du système Sol, indiqua celui-ci.

\- Venez avec moi, proposa Hector en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Les deux hommes allèrent à la cuisine où le pain d'épices commençait à cuire.

\- Regarde, Elisabeth, notre ami est enfin arrivé, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

\- Bonsoir capitaine, salua l'épouse en rougissant gênée.

Par réflexe, elle rajusta sa tenue ainsi que sa coiffure. Hector sortit des verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de red bourbon

\- Asseyez-vous, capitaine, je vous en prie, l'invita Hector en plaçant le tout sur la table.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé le père adoptif se décida à parler.

\- Mayu a quitté la maison, il y a deux semaines, avoua-t-il d'une voix triste.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

\- C'est compliqué et je ne sais pas où commencer, reconnut Hector.

Son épouse serra sa main gauche dans la sienne en lui souriant tristement.

\- Depuis quelques temps, Mayu nous causait beaucoup de soucis, annonça-t-il. Elle a commencé à fréquenter des individus for peu recommandables et à rentrer à plus d'heure. Il lui arrivait même de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Nous avons essayé de la raisonner. Elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça auparavant. Elle avait toujours été une fille gentille, bonne élève, très douée... Elle m'a alors lancé que je n'étais pas son père et que comme elle était majeure elle n'avait plus de compte à nous rendre et elle est partie en claquant la porte. J'ai pensé au début qu'elle reviendrait au petit matin, une fois qu'elle serait calmée mais hélas elle n'est jamais revenue à la maison. Nous sommes allés à la police mais ils nous ont dit que même s'ils la retrouvaient ils ne pouvaient la contraindre à rentrer chez elle et que si elle refusait qu'ils nous disent où elle se trouvait, ils ne pourraient nous le dire.

Harlock était estomaqué. Un tel changement de comportement ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Est ce qu'il y a eu des signes avant-coureur ? s'angoissa Harlock qui sentait une boule se former dans son estomac.

\- Aucun, affirma Elisabeth en pleurant. Elle était la meilleure élève de sa classe. Ses professeurs nous ont assuré qu'elle était promise à un brillant avenir. D'ailleurs, son professeur principal nous a remis ceci.

Elisabeth se leva, fouilla dans les tiroirs d'un chiffonnier puis se rassit en tenant dans ses mains une grande enveloppe brune qu'elle posa devant le capitaine. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit le dépliant de l'école d'ingénieur militaire la plus réputée du système Sol. Il fut stupéfait en voyant le prix des études.

\- Est ce qu'il existe un système de bourses ? s'enquit-il, surpris, en relisant le montant de l'inscription.

\- Oui, mais il ne couvre pas tous les frais alors comme Mayu est la cadette et vu que nos deux autres enfants ont une bonne place et gagnent assez bien leur vie, nous avions décidé tous ensemble, en cachette de Mayu, de nous cotiser pour payer ses frais de scolarité, indiqua Hector en souriant. On ne peut pas laisser gâcher ses capacités. Regardez ses bulletins de notes, capitaine !

Harlock regarda les papiers. Mayu avait des notes exceptionnelles et les remarques de ses professeurs étaient plus qu'élogieuses.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, remercia Harlock. Mais les frais sont énormes, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me charge de trouver le financement. Vous risquez de vous endetter à vie si vous choisissez de payer des tarifs aussi exorbitants.

\- Je comprends bien, capitaine, mais nous ne sommes pas venu vous demander la charité, se vexa Hector. Nous voulons que vous retrouviez Mayu et que vous l'incitiez à rentrer à la maison. Nous sommes ses parents, c'est à nous d'assumer !

\- Et je suis son tuteur et le meilleur ami de son père ! insista Harlock. C'est à moi de trouver l'argent ! Vous avez su prendre soin de Mayu mais cette charge m'incombe !

\- Encore faut-il la retrouver, se désola Elisabeth. Pour entrer dans cette école, son casier doit être absolument vierge et si elle commet la moindre infraction, elle ne pourra jamais s'y inscrire !

\- Est ce que vous avez l'identité d'un des hommes qu'elle fréquente ? les interrogea Harlock.

\- Il y a un certain Lucas Riviera, indiqua Elisabeth. Un sale petit trafiquant de drogue !

\- Je vais commencer mes recherches par là en espérant qu'elle n'aura pas eu le temps de se retrouver mêlée à leur trafic.

Harlock se leva, les salua poliment puis sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur, il soupira. L'inquiétude le gagnait. S'il n'était pas contraint de naviguer le plus loin possible du système Sol, il aurait eu le message plus tôt et aurait pu intervenir dès le lendemain de sa disparition. Il retourna au module pour contacter Toshiro en toute discrétion.

\- Est ce que tu as des renseignements sur ce Lucas Riviera ?

\- Je suis en train de fouiller dans les fichiers de la police. Ce Riviera possède des dizaines d'entrepôts qui se situent à proximité du fleuve. C'est un membre important de l'organisation de Don Marco qui est soupçonné par la police d'approvisionner la ville en saloperies en tout genre. Je t'envoie sur le GPS du module l'endroit où se trouvent ses entrepôts. Par contre, Hans, tu as carte blanche. Fais tout pour récupérer ma fille ! Use de la force sur elle si c'est nécessaire.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurai le droit de lui donner une bonne fessée pour avoir fréquenté de mauvais garçons, ironisa le capitaine.

\- Disons que si elle te tape sur les nerfs, je t'autorise une ou deux torgnolles, si c'est nécessaire, accepta Toshiro.

\- Rien que ça ! se moqua Harlock. Dire que quand elle était petite, elle était une gentille petite fille. C'est triste de voir ça.

\- Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants, tu te moqueras moins.

\- Cela ne risque pas de m'arriver, soutint-il d'une voix grave.

Toshiro avait bien sentit une pointe de tristesse dans la voix mais il ne releva pas. Il était vrai que l'amour qui unissait Mimée et Harlock ne pouvait donner la vie, ce qui faisait de la peine à l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia qui se doutait que cela faisait un manque dans la vie des deux amants. Harlock suivit les indications du GPS pour se rendre sur les quais où se trouvaient les entrepôts de Lucas Riviera. Il repéra un des bâtiments qu'une certaine activité semblait agiter. Des gens emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux, la tête recouverte de toute sorte de couvre-chefs, destinés à leur manger une bonne partie du visage, entraient et sortaient du bâtiment en vérifiant que personne ne les voyait. Harlock vérifia ses armes puis descendit du module. Il y avait un homme chargé de surveiller la porte. Harlock s'approcha. Le garde en voyant cet homme grand, bien bâti, qui ne ressemblait en aucune façon à un junkie, se plaça devant la porte afin de faire barrage de son importante masse de muscles.

\- Qui que tu sois je te conseille de rebrousser chemin ! menaça le garde.

\- Je dois voir Lucas Riviera.

\- Est ce que t'as le code ? Si tu ne l'as pas, je te conseille de te barrer si tu n'as pas envie que je t'éclate la gueule !

\- Je serai curieux de voir ça ! ricana Harlock.

Alors que le garde s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution, le capitaine dégaina son cosmodragoon dont il colla le canon sous le menton du garde.

\- Je crois qu'avec ça, je ne vais pas avoir besoin du fameux code, se moqua Harlock.

Il planta son regard dans celui du garde. Celui-ci, lorsque la lune se dégagea de ses nuages, aperçu les traits de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui plus distinctement. Il vit le regard de glace, la balafre puis l'œil manquant, les traits de visage caractéristiques bien que commençant à être légèrement marqués par l'âge. Il regarda l'arme plus attentivement. Le doute n'était plus possible. Il avait en face de lui le fameux capitaine de l'Arcadia.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! trembla l'homme. Vous êtes censé être mort !

Cette remarque fit ricaner le capitaine qui fit perdre connaissance au garde en le frappant dans la nuque du tranchant de la main. Il entra ensuite dans le bâtiment. Il entendit des rires venant du fond de l'entrepôt. Il passa des rangés de caisses qui formaient un étroit couloir, s'avança dans une zone dégagée et trouva Lucas Riviera, affalé sur un canapé luxueux entouré de gardes du corps et de jeunes femmes. Une notamment attira son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tony ! ragea Lucas. Il vieillit ou quoi ! Il laisse entrer n'importe qui ! Qui t'es Ducon pour oser entrer dans un centre d'affaires dépendant de Don Marco ? Je te laisse dix secondes pour dégager avant que mes hommes essuient leurs pieds sur ton cul !

Lucas Riviera se leva afin de fanfaronner devant ses hommes ainsi que la gente féminine présente.

\- Je ne le crois pas ! se moqua Lucas. Il est inconscient, ce mec ! Tu m'entends, bouffon ? C'est à toi que je cause !

Harlock regardait vers Mayu. Celle-ci avait bien reconnu son tuteur mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Harlock regarda sa filleule. Elle avait bien grandi et était devenu une jolie jeune fille. Le cœur de Toshiro accéléra violemment sous le coup de l'émotion. Un des hommes de main se leva en regardant attentivement le nouveau venu.

\- Ecoute, Lucas, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas l'énerver, conseilla Arturo.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? se récria Lucas. Ne me dis pas que ce gars te fait peur !

\- Regarde le, Lucas ! insista Arturo. Il n'a pas eu peur d'entrer ensuite regarde son visage... Il ressemble à Harlock, tu sais, le gars qui est recherché pour des dizaines de millions de crédits.

\- Harlock ! s'exclama le mafieux, incrédule. Il est crevé ! Les flics se sont chargés de lui !

\- Je te dis que c'est lui, soutint Arturo.

\- T'es vraiment une couille molle ! l'insulta Lucas.

Lucas regarda à nouveau vers le capitaine. Il eut un ricanement des plus méprisants.

\- Je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas le légendaire capitaine de l'Arcadia, ironisa-t-il sur un ton moqueur. D'ailleurs, il est où son costume de pirate qui lui donnait son allure de bouffon macabre ? Butez-le !

Les hommes de main se levèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Harlock eut un petit sourire méprisant en sortant son cosmodragoon ainsi que son gravity saber qu'il pointa vers ses adversaires. Dans la lumière crue de l'entrepôt, ils reconnurent les armes mais bien trop tard.

 _-Je savais bien qu'on n'aurait pas dû l'énerver,_ pensa Arturo au moment au un tir transperçait son crâne de part en part.

Harlock abattit chaque homme avec la rapidité de l'éclair sous le regard terrifié des femmes présentes. Mayu ne bougea pas, observant pour la première fois de sa vie son tuteur en pleine action. Les hommes de main étaient tombés comme des mouches sous les coups rapides et précis du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Harlock braqua pour terminer ses armes sur Lucas Riviera. Celui-ci, paniqué, s'oublia dans son pantalon alors que le capitaine pressait la détente. L'ancien chef mafieux s'effondra. Le capitaine enjamba le corps afin de se rapprocher de la fille de son meilleur ami. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, choquée, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Harlock, voyant qu'elle semblait incapable de réagir, la leva du canapé et la transporta sur son épaule droite comme un sac de grains. Il quitta l'entrepôt, plaça Mayu sur le siège passager du module puis quitta la zone s'enfonçant dans la capitale. La jeune fille sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle serra les poings en regardant vers l'homme qui lui avait servi de père de substitution pendant sa petite enfance.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? l'agressa-t-elle.

\- Chez ta famille, gronda Harlock. Ta petite escapade dans le monde de la mafia s'arrête ici !

\- Non mais tu rêves là ! Je suis majeure ! Je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à personne et surtout pas à toi ! Tu t'es barré il y a onze ans, et si Kei ne m'avait pas trouvé cette famille d'accueil après que tu aies débarqué tout ton équipage, Dieu seul sait où j'aurai atterri ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni des Dumont ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Alors arrête ce truc et laisse-moi partir !

La moutarde commençait à monter au nez du capitaine. Il prit en pleine vitesse un virage serré puis il fonça dans les allées piétonnes du parc. Il devait trouver un coin tranquille afin de pouvoir raisonner cette entêtée à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets. Il freina brusquement puis il descendit du véhicule. Mayu tenta d'en faire de même mais sa portière était verrouillée. Harlock prit une longue inspiration puis il déverrouilla la portière. Il ouvrit le côté passager, saisit Mayu violemment par le bras afin de la faire sortir brutalement du module. La jeune fille eut un cri de douleur qui fit relâcher sa prise à Harlock. Il devait à tout prix garder son calme et ne pas se laisser énerver par une petite adolescente en crise.

\- La paire de torgnolles proposées est toujours valable, Toshiro ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- A utiliser judicieusement, vieux frère, conseilla Toshiro.

Il s'approcha de Mayu qui la regarda avec un air de défi dans ses prunelles marron.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller fréquenter des mafieux alors que tu pouvais faire de grandes études ? s'énerva Harlock.

\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, toi ! Il me semblait que tu estimais que la Liberté prônait sur tout ! T'es du genre fait ce que je dis mais ne fais pas ce que je fais ! ricana Mayu.

La main du capitaine commençait à sérieusement le démanger. Thomas regardait son grand-père, aux prises avec une adolescente rebelle qui allait lui en faire voir de belles, en souriant.

\- Jusqu'où c'est allé avec ce pourri ? s'enquit Harlock en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Ce n'est pas le premier avec lequel je m'amuse et sûrement pas le dernier ! ricana-t-elle. Tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de mecs que je me suis tapée dans le dos des Dumont qui étaient persuadés que j'étais une gentille fille. Quelle bande de cons ! Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était à avoir des bonnes notes pour qu'ils soient contents et avec certains professeurs, ce fût plus facile qu'avec d'autres si tu voies ce que je veux dire !

Harlock en entendant cela, craqua et lança une gifle magistrale à Mayu qui cessa de ricaner.

\- Sale con ! hurla-t-elle en se tenant la joue. Tu aimes brutaliser les femmes maintenant !

\- Tu n'es pas une femme, Mayu ! se moqua Harlock. Tu es juste une gamine capricieuse qui risque de s'en prendre une deuxième dans pas longtemps !

\- Dis ça aux gars avec qui j'ai couché que je ne suis pas une femme !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait débouché le trou que ça fait de toi une adulte ! Tu es une écervelée, Mayu ! Tu vas rentrer chez toi et cesser ces escapades ce soir même ! Quand je pense que les Dumont étaient prêts à s'endetter à vie pour te payer tes études dans une prestigieuse école !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont aussi cons que toi ! se récria Mayu.

Sa joue la lançait. Elle était en colère après son tuteur. Celui-ci avait détruit un plan longuement établi. Toshiro n'en perdait pas une miette et était aussi scandalisé que son ami. La gifle à ses yeux était plus que méritée. Il remarqua alors un signal radio qui semblait provenir du corsage de sa fille. Il approcha la petite mouche afin de scruter la totalité du tee-shirt moulant très décolleté.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un mouchard dans le haut de ma fille, Hans ! Il faudrait que tu jettes un œil.

Mayu, en entendant cela, pâlit en se reculant.

\- Ne m'approche pas, vieux pervers, ou je hurle au viol ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Epoumones-toi autant que tu veux, la zone est déserte ! se moqua Harlock.

Le capitaine s'approcha rapidement, saisit la jeune fille par la taille puis il passa sa montre au-dessus du corsage. Le détecteur trouva la source des ondes. Le capitaine arracha le mouchard dissimulé à l'intérieur du décolleté. Celui-ci était une mini radio qui émettait et recevait des signaux. Mayu, en voyant l'œil du capitaine briller d'un autre éclat, comprit qu'elle était découverte. Harlock fouilla consciencieusement les oreilles de la jeune fille et trouva le petit récepteur presque invisible logé dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Toshiro, essaye de trouver qui réceptionne ce signal, s'il te plait, gronda Harlock en s'éloignant de Mayu.

Il regardait la jeune fille sévèrement. Celle-ci commençait à perdre de sa superbe.

\- Dans quoi as-tu trempé, Mayu ? l'interrogea-t-il durement.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes ! ragea celle-ci. Si tu ne t'étais pas , mon plan aurait pu marcher à la perfection !

\- Le signal est récupéré par une voiture de police à dix kilomètres de là. Ils ne semblent pas décidés à intervenir mais je pense qu'il faudrait quitter les lieux au plus vite, conseilla l'ordinateur.

Mayu soupira en retournant d'elle-même au module. Elle monta à bord, le visage fermé. Harlock vit une voiture de police foncer vers eux, de toute évidence les hommes qui surveillaient Mayu avaient demandé du renfort. Il se précipita vers le module, prit le volant et fonça à travers le parc, guidé par Toshiro. La voiture de police les suivait avec obstination. Harlock accéléra encore tandis que , terrifiée par la vitesse folle du module, s'accrochait à son siège. Harlock quitta le parc, fila à travers la ville, changeant régulièrement de direction. Ils finirent par semer leurs poursuivants. Le capitaine quitta la ville et fila à travers le désert de Mars pour rejoindre les montagnes désolées. Mayu, en voyant l'Arcadia, sentit son cœur s'emballer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le majestueux vaisseau que cela la chamboulait complètement. Le module prit la rampe d'envol et le capitaine alla se garer au fond de la soute. Mayu descendit à la suite de son tuteur sans dire un mot et le suivi jusqu'à la salle de l'ordinateur. Toshiro regarda sa fille attentivement.

\- Franchement ces vêtements sont vraiment de très mauvais goût, commenta-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta gêne, ça fait bander tous les mecs que je croise, soutint-elle en ricanant.

La jeune fille portait un bustier drapé en velours bordeaux, une minijupe noire et des bas résilles de la même couleur. Sa taille était soulignée d'une ceinture en chaînette dorée. Elle portait des boucles d'oreille dorées très grandes et son maquillage était très coloré.

\- Tu as tout de la roulure, c'est du propre ! explosa Toshiro. Heureusement que ta pauvre mère n'est plus là pour voir ce que tu es devenu ! Est ce qu'il te serait possible de trouver des vêtements décents pour ma fille, Hans ?

\- Tu n'as pas à décider de ce que j'ai le droit de porter ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! J'en ai ras le bol de porter des fringues de frigide !

\- Et le maquillage de pute, c'est aussi nécessaire ? hurla Toshiro. Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse t'en coller une ! Tu n'as que dix-huit ans et tu te prends pour une adulte ? Laisse-moi rire ! Harlock, tu as carte blanche pour la ramener dans le droit chemin !

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta Harlock avec un sourire des plus menaçants.

Mimée avait bien senti l'âme de Toshiro être bouleversée puis elle avait attendu patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence de son amour tout autant perturbé que le père de la petite Mayu. Elle était alors venue aux nouvelles et fut choquée en voyant l'allure de la jeune fille. Elle avait gardé en mémoire l'image d'une gentille petite fille et se retrouvait face à une jeune femme de mauvaise vie.

\- Tiens ? Elle est toujours là, celle-là ! s'exclama Mayu effrontément en la voyant. Bizarre, j'aurai pensé que cela n'aurait pas tenu entre vous parce que côté baise c'est carrément impossible avec elle ! Tu es donc devenu très intime avec ta main droite si je comprends bien !

Mimée, en entendant de tels propos, piqua un phare et son corps s'illumina d'embarras. Harlock attrapa Mayu par le bras, l'emmena à travers l'Arcadia puis la jeta dans une cabine dont il verrouilla la porte. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère. Cette gamine l'énervait prodigieusement. Il savait que cela devait être une tactique pour elle afin de contrôler la situation mais il n'allait pas céder auprès d'elle et il valait mieux qu'elle le comprenne assez vite. Il entendit Mayu hurler de rage.

\- Sale con ! Si ça se trouve, tu restes avec elle parce que tu n'as plus de quoi combler une femme ! Vu que vous n'êtes pas compatibles côté cul, t'es quitte de la sauter ! Impuissant ! Coincé !

Harlock, excédé, retourna à sa cabine où il se servit plusieurs verres de red bourbon d'un trait sans prendre la peine de respirer. Arrivé au cinquième verre, il le posa et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il observait pensivement les montagnes à l'extérieur qui masquait l'Arcadia aux regards indiscrets. Mimée revint à la cabine. Elle s'assit face au capitaine, se servit un verre d'alcool. Après l'avoir bu son corps s'illumina un bref instant.

\- Je suis bien ravi de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants, ricana Harlock. Si c'est pour devoir me battre de cette façon à cause de la crise d'adolescence, très peu pour moi !

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade, mon amour, le contredit Mimée. Cette agressivité lui sert à se protéger. J'ai un peu sondé son âme, je crois qu'elle a agi comme cela car elle ne voulait pas que les Dumont ne s'endettent pour lui payer son école. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange pendant cette rencontre ?

\- A part le fait que je ne reconnais plus la gamine dont je me suis occupé ? ironisa Harlock. Elle avait une radio et une oreillette sur elle. Je pense qu'elle travaille pour les flics. Je vais la laisser mariner quelques heures dans sa cabine et une fois qu'elle sera calmée, elle me dira la vérité. Enfin j'espère.

\- Je vais lui acheter des vêtements décents sur le web et on avisera après, proposa Mimée. Je les ferai livrer à une boite postale louée dans la périphérie de la ville, tu pourras ainsi aller les chercher en toute discrétion.

Mayu resta dans la cabine pendant près de cinq heures sous l'étroite surveillance de son père. Elle tenta bien de s'échapper mais comme elle ne connaissait rien aux systèmes de l'Arcadia, elle se retrouva bloquée à attendre que son tuteur veuille bien la libérer. Toshiro finit par déverrouiller la porte.

\- Je te conseille d'aller tout de suite dans la cabine d'Harlock sans faire de détour, menaça le père de Mayu. N'oublie pas que je te surveille.

Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur qui lui fit frapper violemment la paroi du pied puis sortit aussi calmement que possible. Elle alla directement à la cabine de son tuteur où elle frappa en ronchonnant quelque peu. Le capitaine l'autorisa à entrer. Mayu obtempéra. Harlock regarda vers elle et comprit que la jeune fille ne comptait guère changer d'attitude, ce qui ne l'affecta pas. Il saurait se montrer dur si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il était un pirate redouté de ces ennemis et il serait temps que cette petite effrontée se rappelle à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Voici des vêtements convenables pour toi, indiqua Mimée en montrant l'ensemble sur le lit.

\- Tu veux rire, là ! Ce sont des vêtements de bonne sœur ! se récria Mayu en désignant l'ensemble élégant mais fort peu osé.

\- L'hiver approche, il serait temps que tu acceptes de porter des vêtements qui tiennent chauds plutôt que de te balader les fesses et la poitrine pratiquement à l'air, conseilla Harlock.

\- Mais je suis jeune, moi, se moqua Mayu. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une vieille croûte frileuse, mon sang circule bien !

Harlock poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Mimée, désireuse d'éviter toute nouvelle querelle, se plaça derrière Harlock ses mains apaisantes reposant sur les larges épaules de son amant.

\- Tu ne retournes pas chez les Dumont. Ta couverture est probablement grillée. Les flics savent désormais que tu as un lien avec l'Arcadia.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! ragea Mayu. Tout mon plan a fini à la poubelle parce que tu es venu jouer les sauveurs ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Pourquoi aidais-tu les flics ?

\- D'après toi, pauvre cloche ? J'étais chargée d'infiltrer le clan de Don Marco pour que les flics puissent le faire tomber. En échange, en reconnaissance du service rendu, l'Etat aurait financé l'intégralité de mes études ! A cause de toi, mon avenir est foutu mais ça ne me surprend pas ! Tu n'as jamais réussi qu'à m'attirer des emmerdes. Tu as tellement de casseroles au cul que tu es recherché dans tout l'univers !

\- La rançon du succès, ironisa le capitaine. Première chose, tu vas changer de langage immédiatement avant que je te colle la deuxième torgnolle promise. Je vais trouver le moyen de financer tes études et de te créer une nouvelle identité. Tu ne pourras plus être en contact avec les Dumont. Tu resteras à bord jusqu'à ce que ta nouvelle vie soit en place.

\- Tu as vu le montant des études ? Tu ne pourras jamais réunir une telle somme ! Tu vas mettre l'Arcadia en gage peut être ? De toute manière, tu n'en tirerais même pas de quoi financer la première année de ce vieux machin !

Cette blessante remarque fit vibrer le vaisseau de colère mais Mayu n'en n'avait cure.

\- Je connais un endroit près de la nébuleuse de l'éléphant où il y a beaucoup de mine d'Oxalin. Ces pierres précieuses qui valent plus que le diamant. Si j'en récupère assez, tu n'auras plus à te soucier du financement de tes études.

\- Tu es devenu dingue ! s'insurgea Mayu. Cette zone est remplie de vaisseaux clandestins qui se livrent au pillage. Tu ne pourras pas y faire face ! Tu es tout seul à bord de l'Arcadia, tu n'as même plus d'équipage ! En prime, il y en a pour des mois et je n'ai aucune envie de pratiquer l'abstinence car je suppose que je ne peux compter sur toi pour me satisfaire sur ce point étant donné ton manque d'appétit dans ce domaine ! Hors de question que je parte pour une si longue expédition ! Sauf si tu me laisses emmener un petit copain ou deux, histoire de passer le temps !

\- Tu prends l'Arcadia pour un baisodrome peut être ? s'énerva Harlock. Si t'as le feu au cul, tu n'auras qu'à te prendre des jouets pendant qu'on ira récupérer tes affaires chez les Dumont !

\- Je croyais que c'était le pavillon de la Liberté qui flottait sur son mat ? ironisa Mayu en désignant le vaisseau. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de mon cul !

\- C'est le pavillon de la Liberté mais pas du libertinage ! Il y a des limites, Mayu ! gronda Harlock. Tu es en train de les franchir allègrement et je vais vraiment finir par me mettre en colère.

\- Et tu feras quoi ? Me donner une bonne fessée ? M'envoyer au coin ? Me priver de dessert ? ironisa Mayu en souriant.

\- Laisse tomber le décompte des torgnolles, Hans ! Tu as carte blanche ! Colles-en lui autant que tu veux ! décida Toshiro, scandalisé.

Cette remarque fit pâlir Mayu. Elle ne pensait pas que son père réagirait ainsi. Harlock eut un ricanement de contentement mais il sentait les mains de Mimée serrer ses épaules. Elle ne semblait pas être d'accord pour les gifles à tour de bras.

\- Aux yeux de la loi, je suis une adulte, je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre à deux vieux croûtons obstinés comme toi et mon père, cria Mayu.

Mimée s'approcha de la jeune fille et la gifla avec force. Mayu, choquée et vexée, se tint la joue en regardant l'habitante de Jura avec colère. Harlock observa la scène, surpris. Mimée ne s'énervait jamais. Si elle en venait à frapper Mayu, c'était que celle-ci était allée beaucoup trop loin

\- Tu vas changer de ton immédiatement, conseilla Mimée. Tu es à un âge où normalement chez les humaines la crise d'adolescence est terminée. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ton père ou à Harlock. Tu vas prendre tes nouveaux vêtements, retirer cette tenue tape-à-l'œil et te décider à être raisonnable ! Suis-je claire, Mayu ?

\- Oui, accepta celle-ci à contrecœur.

\- Ne crois pas que ton attitude fera plier Hans et qu'il te fera quitter le bord de l'Arcadia, acceptant ainsi de te laisser continuer une mission aussi dangereuse. Tu peux peut être essayer de tromper ton père ou ton tuteur en utilisant des propos déplacés mais cette stratégie ne peut fonctionner avec moi ! Maintenant file dans ta cabine te changer ! Nous décollons pour donner le change à la police !

Mayu prit les vêtements, sortit de la pièce et retourna à sa cabine passer une tenue plus convenable. Mimée se tourna vers Harlock en lui faisant un sourire complice grâce à ses yeux ainsi que les traits de son visage très expressifs. Hans se leva, la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Tu ferais une maman formidable, Mimée, commenta Harlock en embrassant la chevelure bleue.

La jurassienne se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, un halo lumineux diffusé par Mimée les entourant tous les deux. Cette communion était pour eux la seule façon de se témoigner leur amour. L'Arcadia décolla et alla se cacher dans la mer d'astéroïdes à proximité de Mars. Il rejoignit l'Ombre Morte où il se réfugia. Harlock mit en place une surveillance de la maison des Dumont en utilisant un satellite militaire piraté. La police vint le jour suivant, interroger les Dumont mais ceux-ci affirmèrent n'être au courant de rien des activités de leur fille adoptive. Les policiers, convaincus, n'insistèrent pas et quittèrent le domicile de la famille adoptive de Mayu. La jeune fille retourna à la cabine de son tuteur lorsque la nuit fut tombée sur Mars. Elle portait la tenue choisit par Mimée. Celle-ci lui sourit avec douceur. Harlock et Mayu prirent un petit vaisseau et quittèrent la base secrète. L'appareil fila à travers les couches de l'atmosphère de Mars sous le regard attentif de Toshiro. Il survola la ville discrètement pour atterrir dans le parc qui se trouvait non loin de la demeure des Dumont. Mayu descendit avec son tuteur. Celui-ci observa longuement la route. Saisissant la jeune fille par le bras, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent la rue rapidement, filèrent vers le jardin puis le capitaine frappa discrètement à la porte qui menait au jardin en utilisant un code soigneusement établi. Hector, en voyant Mayu, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit entrer les deux nouveaux arrivants puis ferma la porte soigneusement, regardant au passage que personne ne les avait suivi.

\- La police est venue, capitaine, indiqua Hector inquiet. Il soupçonne un lien entre vous et Mayu. Que je suis content de te retrouver ma petite !

Il alla serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille. Il était heureux et soulagé mais il savait que la jeune fille risquait de devoir partir et qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir. Elisabeth, entendant du bruit, arriva à son tour et pleura de joie en voyant Mayu qu'elle embrassa à son tour. La jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis vraiment , Elisabeth, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser vous endetter à vie pour payer mes études, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que l'on craignait, c'est pourquoi nous avons contacté ton tuteur. La police nous a tout expliqué. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre des risques pareils ! Fréquenter des petites frappes pour remonter jusqu'au gros bonnet, ma chérie, c'était de la folie !

\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi, affirma Harlock. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse faire ses études. Elle aura une nouvelle identité et dans quelques années lorsque les choses se seront tassées, elle pourra revenir vous voir.

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur, capitaine ! soutint Hector en essuyant ses larmes. Elle n'est plus en sécurité chez nous à présent mais je ne regrette pas ma décision. Il n'y avait que vous pour arriver à la récupérer. Va préparer tes affaires ma chérie.

Mayu lui sourit tristement puis elle se rendit dans sa chambre suivie par la mouche espionne destinée à prévenir Harlock de toute tentative de fuite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci récupérera dans son placard une grande valise en soupirant puis elle ouvrit son armoire où, à la grande surprise de Toshiro un avis de recherche de son tuteur était accroché à l'intérieur de la porte. Mayu regarda la photo pensivement pendant de longues minutes puis elle lui tira la langue. Elle snoba la photo puis elle commença, à sortir sous le regard amusé de son père, des vêtements qui ne correspondaient en rien à la tenue allumeuse de la nuit passée. La valise fut finalement prête. Elle emporta son baladeur avec tous les morceaux à la mode puis elle quitta définitivement sa chambre. Elle la regarda longuement, tenant à se la rappeler dans les moindres détails. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude puis elle redescendit dans le salon où l'attendait son tuteur dans son costume de pirate.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? s'enquit Harlock.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout ce dont il me faut, affirma celle-ci avec un sourire en coin.

Cette simple affirmation ne rassura pas le capitaine de l'Arcadia qui regarda la valise pensivement, se demandant ce que la jeune fille avait bien pu emmener. Ils saluèrent ensuite la famille Dumont puis ils quittèrent définitivement Mars. Mayu, ce soir-là, retourna à sa cabine sans dire un mot. Elle installa ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle se doucha en pleurant silencieusement. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que les censeurs de son père ne puissent détecter ses sanglots. Elle voulait protéger les Dumont qu'elle adorait mais l'idée d'être séparée d'eux pendant de longues années l'attristait. Même si Toshiro n'entendit pas les pleurs de sa fille, Mimée en reçu l'écho. Comprenant les sentiments de la jeune fille, elle joua une douce mélopée destinée à la calmer et à la rasséréner. Harlock but un verre de red bourbon en attendant que la femme qu'il aimait ait fini de jouer son morceau. Il se coucha, Mimée le rejoignit et ils unirent à nouveau leurs âmes.

L'Arcadia prit la voie spatiale qui menait à la nébuleuse de l'éléphant. Comme tous les mois depuis douze ans, il fit une escale sur Gun Frontier, planète désormais disparu après l'explosion de son étoile. Le voyage dura plusieurs semaines. Mayu passa son temps à redécouvrir l'Arcadia et d'un certain côté, à redécouvrir aussi son tuteur. Elle avait décidé de laisser de côté sa colère. Mimée avait raison, Harlock ne lâcherait rien comme à son habitude. Elle l'observa à plusieurs reprises et, petit à petit, elle se décida à mieux le connaître. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui plut. Et plus le temps passait et plus il lui plaisait, ce qui la bouleversait quelque peu. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait remarqué le regard inquisiteur de Mimée et s'était retrouvée à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mimée ne fut pas longue à comprendre ce qui perturbait la jeune fille mais celle-ci cachait ses sentiments de manière très efficace. Harlock ne s'aperçut de rien, pensant que si la fille de son meilleur ami voulait passer du temps avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle se rappelait des bons moments passés à bord de l'Arcadia pendant sa petite enfance. Mimée, quant à elle, commençait à un peu s'inquiéter. Une fois que l'Arcadia fut en vue de Gun Frontier, la jeune Mayu avait totalement succombé aux charmes du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Les années avaient passé, Mayu n'était plus l'enfant qu'Harlock avait connu, elle ne le regardait plus comme son tuteur ou son père de substitution mais comme un homme. La longue absence du capitaine de l'Arcadia avait modifié leur relation d'une manière qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Il aimait Mayu comme si elle était sa propre fille et ne pouvait imaginer que les sentiments de Mayu ne puissent être autres que ceux d'un enfant pour son père. Mimée en était venu à vraiment regretter cette longue absence choisie par Harlock pour que la vie de cette enfant soit protégée. Elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus de la réaction de Mayu si celle-ci découvrait ce que son tuteur faisait sur Gun Frontier. Cela risquait fort de l'inciter à franchir le pas et de tenter sa chance auprès du capitaine de l'Arcadia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Jalousie**

Alors que Thomas continuait à visualiser les souvenirs de Toshiro Oyama, les spécialistes en informatique qui étudiaient la trame de ce film d'outre-tombe remarquèrent un signal caché dans les séquences. Une analyse plus poussée leur fit comprendre que ce qui se trouvait en filigrane n'était autre que les émotions de Toshiro. Après une longue extrapolation, ils finirent par décoder le signal et à interpréter celui-ci. Autant Toshiro ressentait une joie immense à voir sa fille se promener dans l'Arcadia comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, autant il s'inquiétait fortement du bouleversement sentimental que semblait subir celle-ci. Il ne pouvait que se désoler du fait que son meilleur ami occupât une place de plus en plus grande dans le cœur de sa fille. Toshiro s'inquiétait de plus en plus, Harlock ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation. Il pensait assez naïvement que Mayu l'aimait comme son père et lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité, sa réaction risquerait d'être violente. Il risquait fortement de vouloir définitivement couper les ponts avec sa filleule pour éviter que celle-ci ne nourrisse trop d'espoir.

Alors que le vaisseau amorçait sa descente vers Gun Frontier, il appela Harlock en toute discrétion. Celui-ci le rejoignit, intrigué par cet appel angoissé. Il entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur de sa démarche tranquille. La porte se referma derrière lui, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Il regarda, intrigué, du côté de son ami.

\- Il y a un problème, Toshiro ? l'interrogea Harlock.

\- Tu vas sur Gun Frontier pour... Enfin tu voies, balbutia Toshiro.

\- Comme tous les mois, avoua Harlock, embarrassé. Tu sais très bien que ma relation avec Mimée ne peut être charnelle et...

\- Je sais, le coupa Toshiro, horriblement gêné. Qui ?

\- Toshiro, c'est personnel, ce genre de chose ! se récria Harlock. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela tout à coup ? Tu ne t'étais jamais soucié de cela auparavant ?

Un long silence se fit entre les deux hommes. L'ordinateur ne voulait pas briser les illusions de son ami mais celles-ci allaient s'effondrer d'ici peu. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Mayu ne se décide à tenter sa chance. D'un certain côté, Toshiro n'aurait rien eu contre mais il savait que jamais Harlock ne pourrait voir Mayu comme une femme. Il ne pouvait la voir que comme la petite fille qu'il avait élevée.

\- Je pense que Mayu ne devrait pas quitter le vaisseau, proposa Toshiro timidement.

\- Je pourrai savoir pourquoi ? s'étonna Harlock. Gun Frontier est de loin la planète la plus sûre, elle ne risquerait rien ! Le voyage a été long et cela lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air et de circuler en ville, de voir du monde...

\- Je sais mais je préférai qu'elle ne sorte pas, avoua Toshiro.

\- Ecoute, on peut lever les sanctions, insista Harlock. Elle ne se montre plus insolente, elle est gentille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la petite Mayu que j'ai toujours connu ! Je ne tiens pas à me montrer abusif avec elle ! J'estime qu'elle doit sortir et la discussion est close, Toshiro !

L'ordinateur s'inclina. Il ouvrit la porte pour que son ami puisse sortir. Une violente émotion secoua ses circuits.

 _Ce que tu es naïf, mon pauvre Hans, pensa Toshiro tristement. J'ai bien peur que ta trop grande générosité ne finisse par causer ta perte, un jour._

Mayu, en effet, ne se montrait plus effrontée. Elle était aimable au possible mais c'était parce qu'elle nourrissait un certain projet, la séduction du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Mimée, qui s'en doutait, aurait préféré elle aussi que la jeune femme ne sorte pas en ville. Elle savait que Mayu, une fois qu'elle connaîtrait certaines activités d'Harlock, risquerait fortement de le draguer ouvertement. Mayu était jeune, belle mais surtout humaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était à même de pouvoir donner à Harlock ce dont il avait besoin. Elle n'était plus une enfant et Mimée, qui n'avait jamais craint la rivalité des autres femmes pendant les escapades d'Harlock sur Gun Frontier, se sentait menacée. Mayu ne cachait en aucune façon ses intentions et un sourire moqueur s'affichait sur ses lèvres lorsque l'habitante de Jura sondait la jeune fille pour découvrir ses projets. A chaque intrusion, Mayu souriait intérieurement. Elle tenait à ce que Mimée comprenne que la guerre était déclarée. Elle voulait Harlock et elle l'aurait. Une fois l'appareil posé, la passerelle fut déployée et le capitaine descendit du vaisseau, l'oiseau accroché à son épaule. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Gun Frontier. Des boules de végétations séchées par la chaleur se promenaient sur le sable et les pierres. Harlock se dirigea vers la ville. Mayu l'observa des vitres de la timonerie. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait là l'occasion rêvée de courtiser un peu l'ami de son père. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la timonerie, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Mimée. Mayu eut un sourire de défi.

\- Laisse-moi passer Mimée, je veux aller me promener en ville ! déclara Mayu sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Tu iras demain ! ordonna l'habitante de Jura.

\- Harlock m'a dit que je pouvais sortir quand je le voudrai tant que je promettais de ne pas faire de grabuge en ville, donc je sors ! insista la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de sa rivale.

Mimée serra les poings. Mayu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, l'attitude de Mimée l'intriguait.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas que je sorte ? l'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Je sais que tu vas le suivre et il a besoin d'être seul ! affirma Mimée en colère.

\- Pourquoi doit-il être seul ? ironisa Mayu. Il ne va sur la tombe de mon père que demain.

Mimée commençait à perdre son calme ce que la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu caches quelque chose ? se moqua Mayu.

\- Je ne cache rien ! soutint Mimée.

Mayu l'observa quelques secondes. Mimée perdait de son assurance et cela l'intriguait.

\- Très bien, je ne l'embêterai pas, je te le promets, affirma Mayu. Je veux juste me promener un peu en ville !

\- Tu vas le suivre, c'est certain ! gronda Mimée.

Mayu eut un ricanement en contournant Mimée. Celle-ci ne pouvait lui interdire de sortir, ordre du capitaine, aussi se contenta-t-elle de laisser Mayu filer à contrecœur. La jeune femme alla se changer pour passer une tenue des plus sages. Elle ne tenait pas à être courtisée et à devoir repousser les avances de quelques hommes esseulés alors qu'elle suivait le capitaine à travers la ville. Elle descendit ensuite rapidement. Toshiro lança à la poursuite de sa fille une mouche espionne qui se posa sur le petit sac à dos de la jeune femme.

Harlock marchait tranquillement ce qui fit qu'elle le rattrapa assez vite. Elle garda soigneusement ses distances dès qu'il fut en vue. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il entrait dans un saloon. Les habitants ainsi que les personnes de passage regardaient cette homme passer avec de l'admiration mêlé à de la terreur. Harlock était une légende. Un homme très dangereux mais qui fascinait tout le monde, hommes et femmes confondus. Mayu s'approcha doucement du bâtiment. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds devant la double porte à battant afin de voir où s'installait le capitaine puis elle entra. Harlock s'était installé à un box du fond où une serveuse s'était empressée de venir s'occuper de prendre sa commande. Par chance, les deux hommes qui étaient installés dans le box qui jouxtait celui d'Harlock, par lâcheté, vidèrent les lieux. Mayu s'empressa de s'installer. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le saloon. Les serveuses avaient beaucoup à faire et ne semblaient pas vraiment s'intéresser à Mayu, ce qui l'arrangeait. Une femme passa le pas de la porte. Etrangement son arrivée provoqua le silence dans la salle. Elle était grande, fine et belle. Elle portait une robe crème très courte et des cheveux bleus retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un ceinturon équipé d'armes puissantes. Un murmure parcouru la salle.

\- Sylviana, entendit Mayu.

Elle la regarda, intriguée, se diriger vers le box où se trouvait le capitaine. Elle s'assit à côté de lui tout en dégainant son arme. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les clients vidèrent les lieux tandis que le patron et les serveuses trouvaient refuge dans les cuisines. Mayu respirait le plus doucement possible, s'inquiétant de la fuite de toutes ces personnes. Harlock se contentait de siroter son red bourbon, nullement inquiet par le canon qui s'appuyait sur son flanc. Sylviana portait toujours le même parfum boisé. Sans se gêner, elle prit le verre des mains d'Harlock et le vida d'un trait.

\- Bonjour, Hans, le salua-t-elle en posant le verre sur la table. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu tous les deux.

\- Ce n'est pas si longtemps que cela, on s'est vu le mois dernier, lui rappela Harlock en souriant.

\- Étrange, j'aurai juré que c'était plus long que ça. Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu es venue pour la récompense ? s'enquit Harlock en souriant.

\- J'ai très envie de récupérer les cinquante millions de crédits que pourrait me rapporter ta tête mais j'ai aussi très envie de toi, sourit-elle.

\- Entre tirer ton coup avec moi ou me tirer dessus avec ton flingue, il va falloir choisir Sylviana, plaisanta Harlock

\- Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ? minauda la chasseuse de primes.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la gaule en me faisant tirer dessus, donc soit c'est l'argent soit c'est un moment torride en ma compagnie.

\- Il y a quelques années cela ne t'aurait pas posé problème, indiqua celle-ci en souriant.

\- Comme me l'a rappelé ma filleule, je suis une vieille croûte, mon sang ne circule plus très bien donc, si je dois irriguer quelque chose en priorité quand on me tire dessus, c'est mon cerveau et non ma queue.

En entendant de tels propos, Mayu ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Malgré tout, elle profita d'une fente dans le bois de la cloison de séparation des deux box pour observer ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Elle vit très clairement la main de Sylviana se poser sur la cuisse du capitaine puis remonter jusqu'à son intimité qu'elle caressa voluptueusement. Toshiro était atterré, voilà que sa fille jouait les voyeuses à présent. Sylviana approcha son visage de celui du capitaine.

\- Est-ce que tu es un homme dont les prouesses sexuelles valent cinquante millions de crédits ? murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Harlock.

\- A toi de me le dire, proposa l'intéressé en embrassant fougueusement la chasseuse de primes.

Mayu était bouche bée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harlock puisse se permettre d'aller voir ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas que Mimée puisse supporter cela. C'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait interdit de le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre que le capitaine, bien qu'officiellement avec Mimée, se permettait de satisfaire certains besoins auprès d'humaines pendant de brèves escales sur cette planète désertique. Étrangement, cela la mis en colère après la jurassienne. Voilà à quoi en était réduit son tuteur. Lui qui avait toujours été intègre dans ses relations, à cause des sentiments qu'il avait pour la jurassienne, se refusait le droit de trouver l'amour auprès d'une humaine et se contentait de relations sexuelles sans importance, libertines, faites pendant des rencontres hasardeuses. Il en était même à un point qu'il couchait avec la chasseuse de primes qui en avait après sa tête. Certes, celle-ci n'arriverait pas à le rouler mais elle pourrait bien le faire tomber dans un traquenard. Est-ce que son tuteur était inconscient du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête ? Elle serra les poings de colère. Toshiro observa sa fille, intrigué. Il commençait à craindre que celle-ci ne se rue dans le box où se trouvait son ami pour en découdre avec la maîtresse d'une journée du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Sylviana rangea son arme sans cesser d'embrasser le capitaine tout en se collant de plus en plus à lui, passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harlock. Ses mains se glissèrent dans la masse de cheveux de son amant. Le baiser unissant leurs langues dans une danse voluptueuse fut long tandis que Mayu n'en perdait pas une miette, rougissant de plus en plus.

\- On va chez moi ? proposa Sylviana alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Harlock en souriant. Ton vaisseau est loin d'ici ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'étais si pressée de te rejoindre que je me suis posée devant le saloon, avoua Sylviana en riant. On y va ?

Pour toute réponse, Harlock se leva, offrant sa main par galanterie pour aider Sylviana à se lever. Celle-ci accepta cette attention avec le sourire. Mayu réalisa alors que les deux amants risquaient de la voir en quittant le saloon, aussi, se réfugia-t-elle sous la table, en utilisant la nappe pour se camoufler le mieux possible. La mouche la suivit, se glissant à son tour sous le bout de tissu quadrillé de rouge. Toshiro pensa, soulagé, que sa fille allait perdre la trace du capitaine et enfin laisser tomber sa filature. Il craignait plus que tout que sa fille pousse son intérêt jusqu'à savoir comment Harlock se débrouillait avec une femme au lit. Les deux amants passèrent, sortirent du saloon et Mayu les perdit de vu. Elle se rua hors de sa cache. Le patron, accompagné des serveuses, réapparu dans le saloon. Mayu, en le voyant, se précipita vers lui.

\- Où habites Sylviana ? demanda-t-elle brutalement au patron.

\- Pitié, ne répond pas, supplia Toshiro en pensée.

\- Au nord de la ville, balbutia le patron, pris de court. A environ cinq kilomètres.

\- Mais quel con ! ragea Toshiro.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Mayu en se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

\- Vous croyez que cette gamine en a après la récompense ? s'enquit une serveuse, éberluée. Elle va essayer de le tuer pendant qu'il tire son coup avec Sylviana ?

\- Si c'est le cas, elle est cinglée ! Sylviana va la descendre rien que pour avoir osé interrompre sa partie de jambes en l'air avec le capitaine ! affirma une autre.

\- N'empêche quelle veinarde, cette Sylviana ! s'exclama une troisième serveuse, celle qui s'était précipitée pour servir le capitaine, en soupirant de désir. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai y goûter à cet homme. J'ai beau lui faire les yeux doux, il ne comprend rien !

La mouche de Toshiro quitta les serveuses, voleta à travers le saloon pour sortir afin de rejoindre sa fille. Celle-ci courait à travers la ville, cherchant un moyen de transport qui la mènerait jusqu'à la maison de la chasseuse de prime. Elle trouva finalement une boutique de location de motos encore ouverte par cette heure tardive. Elle fila à l'intérieur, loua une moto pour l'après midi et obtint du vendeur auprès duquel elle fit les yeux doux, l'emplacement exact de la cabane de Sylviana. La mouche s'agrippa sur le sac et Mayu fila à travers le désert sous la surveillance de son père. Elle slaloma entre les dunes. Elle aperçut au loin, les montagnes indiquées par le vendeur puis, une fois au croisement, elle prit la route sur sa gauche. Elle remarqua au loin une petite cabane. Elle arrêta sa moto, posa pied à terre puis descendit. Elle avança vers la maison, emmenant la moto avec elle. Elle repéra une vieille grange derrière laquelle elle cacha son véhicule. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la maison au grand désarroi de Toshiro

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça Mayu ! Rentre tout de suite ! hurla dans la salle de l'ordinateur Toshiro bien que sa fille ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il se sentait impuissant. Il se demandait jusqu'où allait pousser la fascination de la jeune femme pour le capitaine de l'Arcadia. Près de la fenêtre qui était fermée par des volets en bois, elle enleva son sac à dos. Elle en sortit un micro et une micro caméra qui pourraient se glisser entre la fermeture du volet, ce qui lui permettrait d'assister à tout ce qu'il se passerait à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle sortit ensuite un écran auquel elle raccorda le tout puis elle mit les oreillettes. Elle glissa le micro et la caméra tout en douceur tandis que son père, qui assistait à cela, fulminait. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement et le petit ordinateur portable commença à sauvegarder le fichier sur son disque dur.

La maison était faite d'une seule pièce. A l'une de ses extrémités se trouvait une grande cheminée en pierre où était allumé un agréable feu de bois. Un tapis en fausse fourrure blanche était placé devant ainsi qu'un canapé bordeaux en velours. A l'autre extrémité était installé un lit spacieux recouvert d'un dessus de lit en imitation fourrure blanche. Une petite douche occupait un coin de la pièce et une petite kitchenette se trouvait près de la porte. Sylviana s'était installée un petit pied à terre très agréable. Harlock et la chasseuse de prime se trouvaient près de la cheminée où ils s'embrassaient avec fougue. Les mains de Sylviana s'égaraient sur les fesses du capitaine alors qu'une des mains d'Harlock s'était glissée à l'intérieur du décolleté titillant les pointes de ses seins ce qui la faisait gémir. N'y tenant plus, Sylviana décrocha la cape du capitaine et la fit tomber au sol. Elle rompit ensuite le baiser pour retirer sa robe. La chasseuse de prime se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant Harlock qui commença à retirer sa veste. Sylviana le regarda faire. Elle trouvait cela trop long à son goût, aussi se jeta-t-elle sur lui, le poussant vers le canapé, le faisant tomber assis dessus puis elle se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle ouvrit la veste brutalement en embrassant Harlock fougueusement. Une fois la veste retirée, elle s'attaqua au sous pull et au ceinturon. Le capitaine n'était pas en reste, il avait retiré à Sylviana ses sous-vêtements tout en déposant des baisers gourmands sur sa peau. La jeune femme gémissait de plaisir alors que la main experte du capitaine s'occupait de son intimité tout en mordillant la pointe des seins de la chasseuse de prime qui hurla en atteignant le point de non-retour. Décidément cet homme la rendait folle. Elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon du capitaine, libérant le dragon qui pointait farouchement la tête sous ses caresses voluptueuses. Mayu rougissait de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran malgré la honte et la gêne qu'elle ressentait Elle se demandait où elle avait eu la tête pour avoir choisi de jouer les voyeuses. En tout cas, elle s'était lourdement trompée sur Harlock. Monsieur était bien plus expert en matière de sexe que tous les hommes avec lesquels elle s'était amusée. Sans compter qu'il disposait d'un équipement très impressionnant. Elle n'en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grand ni d'aussi gros. Le dragon entra dans l'intimité de Sylviana qui le chevaucha violemment. Elle hurlait de plaisir, mordant la peau d'Harlock, la léchant, la marquant de baisers passionnés qui marbraient la peau d'Harlock d'ecchymoses. Au bout d'un laps de temps si long qu'il stupéfia Mayu, Harlock finit par s'abandonner dans sa partenaire qui jouit à nouveau. Sylviana était épuisée, le souffle court, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Harlock qui l'étreignit avec douceur. Il se leva du canapé tout en portant Sylviana qui gardait ses jambes autour de la taille du capitaine. Celui-ci l'amena jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea en souriant. Sylviana finit par le relâcher. Harlock termina de se déshabiller sous le regard brillant de désir de la chasseuse de prime. Mayu, à l'extérieur, ne perdait pas une miette de ce striptease. Toshiro voyait sa fille rouge comme une tomate.

\- Tu n'en as pas assez vu comme ça ? s'énerva-t-il. Ça suffit maintenant ! C'est une honte d'agir comme ça ! Retourne à bord !

Cependant, malgré ce que Toshiro pouvait penser, Mayu ne semblait pas être rassasiée des exploits intimes du capitaine. Elle ne bougea pas, admirant le torse superbe de son tuteur et la forme parfaite de son corps. Harlock, une fois nu, se pencha vers Sylviana, l'embrassant à nouveau, sa langue caressant celle de la jeune femme avec une efficacité redoutable. Les ébats reprirent, bien plus forts que le premier. Les deux amants semblaient enragés, multipliant les positions difficiles et quelque peu acrobatiques pendant plusieurs heures encore. Mayu, en assistant à cela, tremblait de plus en plus et le brasier qui couvait en elle devint un véritable incendie. Elle ne pouvait se retenir, son intimité se manifestant brutalement face à ces rapports torrides. Sylviana témoignait bruyamment son plaisir, mordant parfois jusqu'au sang Harlock qui poursuivait ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec une précision redoutable. Sylviana, en chevauchant le capitaine, était parfois violente, comme si elle tenait à dominer cet étalon fougueux qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Ce fut elle qui s'avoua vaincue quatre heures plus tard, à bout de souffle, haletant sur le torse d'Harlock, le cœur battant si vite qu'elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelque peu remise, Sylviana embrassait avec douceur le torse du mythique pirate.

\- Tu veux remettre ça ? s'enquit Harlock en souriant.

\- Non, je suis vaincue, avoua Sylviana en souriant à son tour. Je te laisse la vie sauve cette fois ci, mon beau pirate. On verra si le mois prochain je change d'avis.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu te décides enfin à te trouver un homme qui te comblerait.

\- A côté de toi, tous les hommes que j'ai eu n'ont jamais su me combler que partiellement.

\- Ça, c'est parce que j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de céder à tous tes caprices. Résultat, tu es devenue trop exigeante en matière d'amants.

\- Et toi, tu comptes rester célibataire toute ta vie ? s'enquit Sylviana

\- Je ne suis pas célibataire, se renfrogna Harlock.

\- Je sais, il y a Mimée, admit Sylviana, mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas souhaitable pour vous deux de continuer ainsi. Je veux dire qu'elle doit souffrir que tu doives aller voir ailleurs pour pouvoir satisfaire certains de tes besoins.

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est son idée, affirma Harlock. Elle avait peur que je perde en humanité et qu'à force d'être seul avec elle à bord de l'Arcadia, je ne devienne misanthrope. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à aller m'encanailler en ville !

Cette remarque fit rire Sylviana aux éclats.

\- Dis tout de suite que je t'ai perverti ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

\- En quelque sorte, sourit Harlock. Comment va ta fille ?

\- Très bien. Elle entre l'année prochaine dans l'académie de médecine de Mars ! L'université la plus côté de la galaxie ! s'exclama Sylviana fièrement. Comment va Mayu ?

\- Elle va bien. Elle est toujours un peu en colère mais avec le temps cela passera. Elle est beaucoup plus calme qu'au moment où je l'ai fait monter à bord de force. Elle doit entrer à l'université d'ingénieurs militaires de Mars, révéla Harlock joyeusement. Elle va suivre les traces de son père et devenir un brillant ingénieur !

\- Cette école est très cher. Comment comptes-tu réunir les fonds ? s'inquiéta Sylviana.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée.

Les deux amants, épuisés, finirent par s'endormir. Mayu quitta les lieux rapidement. Elle retourna à l'Arcadia précipitamment. Elle stationna la petite moto à côté du vaisseau puis elle prit la passerelle en courant. La mouche retourna dans sa boîte avec les autres insectes espions.

\- Mayu Oyama, viens me voir immédiatement ! ordonna Toshiro dans les hauts parleurs.

L'intéressée soupira en obéissant, se disant que son père était en colère car elle rentrait trop tard. Elle entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur en traînant les pieds. La porte se referma derrière elle.

\- Où étais-tu ? s'enquit Toshiro pour la forme.

\- En ville, affirma Mayu sur la défensive.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Toshiro. Tu n'aurais pas suivi Hans, par hasard ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! se vexa Mayu. Je suppose que c'est cette garce de Mimée qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête !

\- Tu ne t'es pas rendu dans un certain saloon puis tu n'aurais pas suivi Hans jusque chez la chasseuse de prime Sylviana Forrest où tu aurais joué les voyeuses, par hasard ?

Mayu, en entendant cela, pâlit.

\- Donne-moi l'enregistrement, Mayu ! exigea Toshiro. Hors de question que tu gardes cela !

\- Jamais ! refusa Mayu en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ouvre-moi ! Je veux m'en aller !

\- Tu ne partiras pas ! décida Toshiro. Je me doute de ce que tu comptes faire de cette vidéo et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire souffrir Mimée en la lui mettant sous le nez !

\- Tu parles ! Elle s'en fout ! C'est elle qui l'a autorisé à aller voir ailleurs !

\- Il ne finira jamais dans ton lit, Mayu ! Ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste du désir et rien d'autre.

\- C'est plutôt parce que tu es contre que tu dis cela ! Tu te dis que si je deviens sa femme, je serai contrainte à une vie d'errance alors que tu veux que je reste sur la Terre ou tout du moins que je vive une vie tranquille sur une planète quelconque !

\- Je n'ai rien contre, c'est juste que Hans ne pourra jamais te toucher, soutint Toshiro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigna Mayu. Je suis au moins aussi séduisante que Sylviana Forrest et en prime je suis plus jeune aussi !

\- Sauf qu'il n'a jamais changé les couches de Sylviana quand elle était bébé. Il ne lui a pas non plus donné le biberon. Il ne s'est pas occupé d'elle à la mort de ses parents, remplaçant de fait son père et sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à l'école. Il ne s'est pas chargé de la consoler lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars, veillant sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Il ne s'est pas angoissé lorsque enfant, elle attrapait la grippe et faisait des poussées de fièvre ! Hans ne te voie que comme sa fille et il ne te verra jamais autrement !

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas sa fille ! hHurla Mayu en tremblant. Et je l'aime !

Ses larmes se mirent à couler doucement puis le flot devint plus fort. Mayu s'effondra au sol.

\- Laisse-moi au moins essayer, supplia-t-elle. Si tu n'as rien contre, comme tu me le dis, laisse-moi tenter ma chance.

\- Tu souffriras, Mayu, si tu t'obstines et tu feras de la peine à Hans, la prévint Toshiro.

Les larmes de sa fille ne cessaient de couler. Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais je connais déjà l'issue de cette tentative.

La porte s'ouvrit. Mayu s'enfuit de la pièce. Elle fila jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle se jeta sur son lit en pleurant. Mimée sonda son âme. Mayu, fortement éprouvée, ne se rendit pas compte de cette intrusion et son âme à nu apparu à la jurassienne ainsi que les souvenirs des ébats entre Sylviana et Harlock. Un halo doré de honte mêlée à de la jalousie s'échappa du corps de Mimée et envahit la cabine du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Ses mains qui jouaient sur sa harpe se mirent à trembler alors que les images des ébats passionnés entre Sylviana et Harlock dominaient son esprit au point que Mimée, qui n'avait jamais fait durant toute sa vie une fausse note, se mit à jouer faux. Elle posa la harpe en tremblant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce à quoi elle avait assisté. L'étreinte chez les habitants de Jura n'était pas aussi brutale et il s'agissait plus d'une union spirituelle que sexuelle. La jalousie se répandit en elle. Il était vrai qu'Harlock et elle, malgré cette incompatibilité, étaient restés ensemble, leur amour pouvant supporter cette impossibilité de s'unir totalement l'un à l'autre. Mais à présent qu'elle savait ce qu'il faisait avec d'autres femmes, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir prit cette décision. Surtout qu'Harlock avait obstinément refusé de satisfaire ses besoins humains pendant des mois alors qu'elle sentait l'âme de son amour se désagréger depuis qu'il avait choisi de faire débarquer son équipage. Elle l'avait eu à l'usure et depuis, Harlock ne se faisait plus prier pour s'offrir une petite journée de détente sur Gun Frontier avec une humaine, une fois par mois. Elle réalisa que c'était peut être ses peurs à elle qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait s'unir à elle, après tout cette femme semblait éprouver beaucoup de plaisir et elle aussi aimerait bien ressentir la même chose dans les bras de cet humain dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

Lorsque Jura était encore peuplée, ses habitants méprisaient les humains, trouvant leur accouplement bestial, vulgaire et bien loin du raffinement des jurassiens. Mimée, tout comme les autres habitantes de la planète, ne ressentait que du mépris et de l'écœurement en pensant aux mâles humains mais le destin lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux en lui faisant croiser la route d'un homme exceptionnel. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Lorsque Harlock remonta à bord et qu'il la trouva dans sa cabine, il fut très surpris. Par respect pour Mimée, il ne s'était jamais présenté devant elle avec le parfum d'une autre femme sur sa peau. Généralement, après sa nuit sur Gun Frontier, Mimée attendait dans sa cabine. Il se douchait puis elle le rejoignait. Elle le regarda. Harlock, coupable, gardait ses distances. Elle lui sourit avec douceur puis sortit. Sa décision était prise, elle allait tenter l'accouplement humain.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harlock se rendit sur la tombe de Toshiro où il restât un bon moment puis il retourna à bord. Mimée ne bougea pas de sa cabine, méditant, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait faire tomber un des plus grands tabous qui existait dans sa civilisation, l'accouplement entre une jurassienne et un mâle humain. Harlock programma le vol pour que l'Arcadia se rende dans la nébuleuse de l'Eléphant où se trouvaient les mines d'oxalin. Mimée et Mayu s'évitèrent toute la journée. Mayu tentait de faire le point et de trouver ce qui pourrait faire comprendre à Mimée qu'elle devait rompre avec le capitaine tandis que sa rivale méditait pour se donner le courage de demander à son amour de lui témoigner la même affection que celle dont il avait fait preuve avec Sylviana Forrest. Les habitants de Jura était une très ancienne civilisation qui avait évolué en devenant plus spirituelle que charnelle ce qui faisait que les plaisirs de la chair leurs étaient étrangers. Pour Mimée agir ainsi revenait de faire régresser son évolution de plusieurs milliers d'années si ce n'était plus.

Le soir, elle sortit enfin de sa cabine et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans celle d'Harlock lorsqu'elle tomba sur Mayu qui était désormais prête à en découdre avec celle qu'elle voyait comme une intruse dans la vie du capitaine. Celui-ci, inquiet depuis que Mimée l'avait accueilli après sa nuit passée sur Gun Frontier dans les bras de Sylviana attendait que la jurassienne daigne enfin lui adresser la parole. A sa grande surprise, il n'entendit pas la harpe de la journée. Face à face, Mimée et Mayu se jaugeaient. C'était à celle qui attaquerait la première. Mayu eut un ricanement.

\- Où vas-tu comme cela ? s'enquit-t-elle, méprisante.

\- Je vais voir Hans et tu ne m'empêcheras pas ! gronda Mimée.

\- Sors de sa vie Mimée ! ordonna Mayu. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble ! Tu t'accroches à lui telle une sangsue car ton monde a disparu ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer telle qu'une vraie femme peut le faire ! Tu ne peux pas lui donner d'enfants non plus ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est mettre sa vie en l'air, l'empêchant de trouver le bonheur auprès d'une femme ! A cause de cela, il se contente d'aller coucher sans vouloir construire quelque chose. Il se contente de sexe sans amour, juste de quoi satisfaire ses pulsions ! Il se conduit comme le dernier des libertins. Lui qui a toujours été la dignité et l'élégance même, se retrouve à agir comme un débauché !

\- Tu viens me faire la morale alors que tu as été jouer les voyeuses pendant qu'il passait la nuit avec Sylviana ! se moqua Mimée en riant. Quel culot ! Ce qui m'unit à Hans est plus fort que tout, rien ne pourra le briser !

\- Tu dis cela car il est le seul à s'intéresser à toi mais si tout ton peuple n'avait pas disparu, tu le regarderais avec le même mépris que tous les habitants de Jura ont pour les humains ! Tu lui gâches la vie, Mimée. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu renoncerais à cette relation pour lui laisser la possibilité de rencontrer une femme et d'avoir des enfants !

\- Et bien sûr, tu proposes d'être cette femme ? ironisa Mimée. Une gamine dont il a changé les couches, mouché le nez et qu'il a rassuré lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars ! Laisse-moi rire ! Je l'aime, Mayu, et à un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Maintenant, éloigne-toi de mon chemin !

Un halo doré se dégagea de Mimée. Toshiro extrêmement inquiet observait tout ceci avec tristesse. Certes, Mayu n'était qu'une enfant mais Mimée n'était pas obligée d'être aussi dure. Une vague de tristesse envahit son âme alors que Mayu regardait durement sa rivale se rendre dans la cabine du capitaine. Mimée savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sur la tentative de Mayu de s'immiscer entre elle et le capitaine. Celui-ci aurait du mal à la croire et en prime, elle n'était pas certaine qu'Harlock choisisse de la repousser surtout si son ami lui demandait de laisser sa chance à sa fille. Pour elle, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait se fier à l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia étant donné les circonstances. Arrivée devant la porte, elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle entra sans frapper. Elle était la seule a bénéficier de ce privilège. Elle regarda longuement l'homme de sa vie qui observait la mer d'étoiles pensivement. Harlock, en entendant la porte se refermer, regarda du côté de celle-ci. En voyant Mimée, il l'interrogea du regard. En la voyant s'approcher, il crut qu'elle venait pour unir son esprit au sien, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il savait quel honneur elle lui faisait en agissant ainsi. Les habitants de Jura avaient interdiction d'agir ainsi avec des créatures inférieures et l'humanité faisait partie de celles-ci. Il se leva, s'approcha puis se figea en voyant la robe de Mimée glisser pour révéler son corps d'albâtre. Un halo doré se dégagea de Mimée tandis que celle-ci s'approchait d'Harlock. Elle projeta sa proposition mentalement pour ne pas avoir à l'énoncer à voix haute tant elle avait honte d'envisager d'avoir ce genre de relation avec lui puis elle se réfugia dans ses bras attendant sa réponse. Mayu, à l'extérieur de la cabine, adossée au mur, attendait que la jurassienne se décide enfin à jouer de sa harpe. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, elle s'inquiéta. Harlock n'était pas certain sur le coup d'avoir bien compris ce que lui demandait Mimée.

\- Je te demande de t'unir à moi comme tu le fais avec une humaine, réitéra Mimée qui s'inquiétait d'une telle hésitation.

\- Mimée, ta morphologie n'est pas compatible, douta Harlock.

\- On ne peut être sûr de rien tant que l'on n'a pas essayé sauf, bien sûr, si tu ne me désires pas, s'attrista Mimée à haute voix.

Pour toute réponse, Harlock l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Pourquoi maintenant, Mimée ? s'inquiéta-t-il. C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Sylviana et moi ? Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser pour cela, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et je peux tout à fait renoncer à ces plaisirs éphémères pour toi. Il n'est nullement nécessaire que tu te forces à avoir ce genre de relations avec moi.

\- Je t'en prie, Hans, je veux juste, au moins une fois, savoir ce qu'une femme ressent dans tes bras, avoua Mimée en pleurant.

Harlock ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mimée, dont la constitution était si fine, ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir ce genre de relations, il le savait mais malgré cela, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle se méprenne face à son refus, aussi accepta-t-il en tremblant par crainte de lui faire de la peine. Il l'emmena jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea avec douceur puis il commença à l'embrasser avec délicatesse sur le cou. Sa langue descendit vers la pointe de ses seins qu'il caressa voluptueusement, ce qui troubla la jurassienne qui laissa s'échapper des gémissements de plaisir. Pour l'instant, cela correspondait aux caresses que ferait un jurassien à sa partenaire aussi se détendit-elle en pensant que les anciens avaient probablement exagéré la différence existant entre leur deux peuples. Elle sentit la langue d'Harlock la parcourir, glisser vers son ventre puis se glisser entre ses cuisses pendant qu'Harlock lui faisait écarter les jambes en douceur. Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses puis sa langue arriva au niveau de l'intimité de Mimée qu'il caressa voluptueusement. Mimée sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir comme elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant avec un partenaire de Jura. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, son cœur s'emballait et elle se sentait partir. Mayu, de l'autre côté de la porte, resta interdite en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'une relation intime. Elle reconnut très bien la voix de Mimée lorsque celle-ci commença à manifester son plaisir de plus en plus fort. Mimée perdait pied, un halo doré se dégagea de son corps alors qu'elle hurlait son plaisir. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour elle, cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Harlock reprit ses baisers sur la gorge de Mimée. Il reposait sur le lit, au-dessus d'elle et elle put sentir quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué tandis que leurs esprits s'unissaient. Il y avait quelque chose de fort volumineux qui occupait le pantalon d'Harlock juste sous la ceinture. Elle fit vite le lien avec ce que Mayu avait vu, le fameux instrument qui avait rendu ivre de plaisir Sylviana Forrest. Harlock, par peur de la choquer ou de lui faire mal, se refusait à prendre du plaisir et espérait lui faire croire que les relations sexuelles humaines se limitaient aux douces caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées. Harlock sentit la main de Mimée s'aventurer vers sa ceinture puis descendre vers son intimité. Il avait essayé de réprimer son désir mais celui-ci avait eu raison de sa volonté et il s'en voulait. Mimée commença à le caresser doucement. Harlock choisit de s'éloigner, doutant fortement que la fine Mimée puisse accueillir son dragon en elle. Celle-ci, en le voyant prendre de la distance, le bascula violemment sur le dos puis elle se plaça au-dessus de lui.

\- Mimée, il ne faut pas que tu… protesta Harlock tandis que la main de la jurassienne se posait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis prête à prendre le risque, affirma Mimée. Si je ne peux supporter le contact, on s'arrêtera.

Elle n'attendit pas son autorisation et défit le pantalon, libérant le dragon. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle taille. Elle s'arrêta, surprise. Harlock, de honte, se cacha le visage derrière son bras. Il ne voulait pas que Mimée se force à le mettre en elle. Les jurassiens avaient évolué beaucoup plus vite que les humains et il craignait fortement que son contact ne répugne sa douce amie. Il fut presque soulagé en constatant que Mimée s'était arrêtée en mettant son intimité à nu. Les hommes de Jura avaient tous un membre très long mais très fin. L'organe d'Harlock était de la même longueur, ce qui tenait de l'exploit, mais il était beaucoup plus volumineux aussi. Mimée, en tremblant, posa la main sur le dragon ce qui fit frémir Harlock. Il ne voulait pas que Mimée fasse cela, qu'elle mette entre parenthèse le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus évoluée que lui pour qu'ils puissent s'unir totalement. De toute manière, ils n'y arriveraient pas, la pénétration risquait d'être douloureuse. Mimée se remémora ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Mayu puis elle commença à le caresser de la même manière. Ce fut au tour d'Harlock de gémir de plaisir. Un halo doré s'échappa de Mimée. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre ses douces caresses mais à ses yeux cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait lui appartenir corps et âme.

\- Prends-moi, Hans, proposa-t-elle mentalement.

\- Mimée, gémit Harlock mentalement, qui en refusait l'idée.

La jurassienne se pencha vers lui, le força à retirer son bras pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne me fais pas te supplier Hans, souhaita-t-elle mentalement.

Harlock, comprenant que Mimée ne changerait pas d'avis, s'inclina. Il plaça ses mains autour de la taille de la jurassienne qu'il allongea ensuite délicatement sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses. Il s'assura que sa verge soit suffisamment lubrifiée puis il commença à pénétrer Mimée lentement, très doucement, attentif au moindre signe de souffrance. La jurassienne émit un gémissement mais qui n'était pas lié à une quelconque douleur mais plutôt à une sensation agréable qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps. Une fois le dragon parfaitement à l'intérieur, Harlock se mit à bouger. Dans la reproduction jurassienne, ces mouvements ne se faisaient pas. Une fois la pénétration effectuée, les deux amants unifiaient leurs esprits et leur plaisir mutuel se faisait spirituellement. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, bien plus forte que la première fois. Chaque mouvement la faisait gémir de plaisir et elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'Harlock cesse ses si agréables mouvements. Plus il bougeait, plus elle prenait du plaisir. Un halo doré s'échappa d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien, brillant de plus en plus fort, changeant progressivement de couleur pour atteindre le rouge carmin, envahissant la pièce, masquant aux caméras de sécurité ce qui était en train de se passer. Mimée atteignit le point de non-retour, ses muscles se tendirent au maximum. Elle hurla son plaisir. Son cœur, non habitué à une telle activité, s'emballa complètement et alors que le capitaine s'abandonnait en elle, la jurassienne perdit connaissance. Harlock, le souffle court, regarda vers Mimée. Il vit ses yeux clos et une boule d'angoisse se forma instinctivement dans son estomac.

\- Mimée ? appela-t-il, inquiet.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il la secoua puis en voyant que la femme qu'il aimait ne reprenait pas connaissance, il appela l'infirmerie, ordonnant au robot infirmier de venir immédiatement. Il passa rapidement sa robe de chambre bleu nuit alors que le robot entrait.

\- Toshiro ? appela Harlock, paniqué.

Celui-ci hésitait à répondre. Il avait assisté à tout grâce aux caméras de sécurité qu'il n'avait pu arrêter à cause du protocole de sécurité qui avait été mis en place à l'époque des Mazones et il était horriblement embarrassé.

\- Toshiro ! hurla Harlock alors que la civière emmenait le corps inanimé de Mimée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmerie est prête, je vais faire un examen complet de Mimée. On saura très vite ce qu'elle a, assura l'ordinateur, honteux.

\- Il faudrait vraiment supprimer cette caméra de sécurité, pensa Toshiro en préparant les instruments de mesure. Tant qu'Harlock ne mettait pas de femme dans son lit ça allait mais à présent… Je n'ai aucune envie d'être témoin de ses exploits d'ordre privé.

Mayu vit de loin, Mimée être transportée à l'infirmerie. Elle enrageait. Elle avait tout entendu. Mimée s'était donnée à Harlock pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes puis se rendit à son tour à l'infirmerie. Mimée fut placée dans un caisson chargé de scanner son corps. Le robot infirmier fit un prélèvement sanguin. Au bout de deux heures d'examen, le verdict de Toshiro tomba.

\- Elle souffre d'un épuisement généralisé. L'acte l'a complètement vidé de ses forces. Il faut lui mettre une perfusion d'alcool et attendre.

\- C'est le fait qu'on a couché ensemble qui a fait cela ? s'enquit Harlock tristement.

\- Cela ne peut être que cela. Mimée s'est toujours alimentée correctement et l'acte sexuel humain est beaucoup plus physique que celui des habitants de Jura.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû accepter, se reprocha Harlock en s'asseyant près du lit où reposait la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Hans, vous vous aimez tous les deux, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, affirma Toshiro. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que ça allait l'affaiblir comme ça ?

 _Si t'étais un mauvais coup, elle n'aurait probablement pas fini HS, ne put s'empêcher de penser Toshiro, malgré la situation. Si l'affaire avait été bâclée, elle n'aurait pas atteint le nirvana et elle serait en pleine forme à l'heure qu'il est._

Mayu observa Harlock qui restait installé près de Mimée, le regard triste et préoccupé. Elle serra les poings malgré elle, la jalousie empoisonnant son cœur. Une chose la rassurait, finalement la tentative de Mimée se soldait par un échec. Elle ne pouvait s'unir totalement au capitaine sous peine de mettre sa vie en danger. Toshiro surveillait les battements du cœur de Mimée. Il n'avait rien dit à Harlock pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais celle-ci avait fait une crise cardiaque. Il avait fait injecter discrètement par le robot infirmier un traitement pour le cœur. Celui-ci peinait à retrouver un rythme normal et régulier. Mayu resta un long moment puis voyant que sa rivale avait du mal à s'en remettre, elle sortit discrètement pour regagner sa cabine, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Mimée avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait agir comme une humaine, ce qui laissait à Mayu une chance de pouvoir mettre le capitaine de l'Arcadia dans son lit.

Mimée ne reprit connaissance qu'une quinzaine de jours plus tard. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage angoissé de l'homme qui l'aimait, penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle réunit ses forces pour lui caresser la joue et lui sourire avec douceur afin de le rassurer. Petit à petit, les forces lui revenaient et le traitement pour le cœur faisait effet. Toshiro, pour s'assurer que Mimée ne risquait pas de faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque, avait interdit à Mayu d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il était hors de question pour l'ordinateur que la jalousie de sa fille mette en danger la vie de l'amour d'Harlock. Celui-ci avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie sans qu'on lui fasse subir une épreuve supplémentaire en lui retirant le doux réconfort de Mimée.

Le vaisseau arrivait à proximité de la nébuleuse de l'Eléphant alors que Mimée retrouvait sa place auprès de son amour. Elle avait eu une longue discussion avec Toshiro avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Celui-ci lui avait montré les bilans cardiaques lors de son malaise pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'une nouvelle tentative pour s'unir totalement à Harlock signerait son arrêt de mort. Il lui conseilla de s'armer de patience. Mayu, une fois dans sa nouvelle école, oublierait Harlock et finirait par se trouver un garçon de son âge pour faire sa vie. Pour l'ordinateur, ce que ressentait sa fille n'était que passager, lié à tout ce qu'Harlock représentait. A ses yeux, Mayu avait juste besoin de faire le point loin du capitaine pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour n'était qu'une pulsion générée par la légende de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Mimée l'avait écouté mais malgré ses propos rassurants, elle était toujours inquiète.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que Hans et moi nous resterons liés tout au long de notre vie ? s'inquiéta Mimée.

\- En toute honnêteté, je pense que oui. Un lien très fort existe entre vous et peu importe que vous soyez de deux mondes différents, de deux civilisations différentes. Ce qui vous rapproche est plus fort que ce qui pourrait vous séparer. Vous vous aimez, Mimée, et cet amour me parait impossible à briser, affirma Toshiro. Bien sûr, je peux me tromper et seul le temps nous dira si j'ai vu juste, mais ne vois pas Mayu comme une menace, jamais Hans ne lui cèderait. Il ne pourra jamais faire cela, elle est comme sa fille à ses yeux. Je savais très bien à qui je confiais mon enfant, Mimée. Il n'y a pas plus fiable que lui dans tout l'univers et ça, c'est ma conviction profonde.

Harlock, à la timonerie, tenait la barre, surveillant les écrans radars pour s'assurer qu'aucun vaisseau pillard ne vienne s'en prendre à l'Arcadia. Mayu était installée près d'une console qui commandait les canons, observant son tuteur. Lorsque Mimée franchit le seuil de la timonerie, le regard des deux femmes se croisa. Elles se défièrent en silence. Mimée entra calmement, Harlock regarda vers elle en souriant et la jurassienne lui répondit en irradiant de bonheur. Mayu, vexée, regarda vers la mer d'étoiles. La traversée de la zone semblait se faire sans accroc ce qui surprenait les passagers de l'Arcadia. Ce calme était anormal. Les pillards s'étaient pourtant bel et bien installés ici, le radar recevant des échos lointains de leurs vaisseaux. Toshiro poussa ses capteurs au maximum mais il ne sentait aucune présence agressive, les pillards ne semblaient pas être intéressés par l'Arcadia. Toshiro afficha la carte spatiale repérant par une indication rouge les mines d'Oxalin. Harlock décida de s'approcher de la première mine. Le vaisseau pénétra doucement à l'intérieur d'un des cratères. Après une lente descente, il se posa délicatement sur la surface grâce à son train d'atterrissage offrant ainsi la possibilité de sortir le matériel minier par la soute de l'Arcadia dont la piste se baissa. Toshiro programma le matériel minier qui quitta la soute pour s'enfoncer dans le cratère. Harlock passa une combinaison spatiale afin de trouver par lui-même les veines à creuser afin de rapporter le plus de pierres possible en un temps très court. Il craignait fortement que les pillards ne changent d'avis et viennent attaquer l'Arcadia en pilonnant le cratère, ce qui ferait s'effondrer sur le vaisseau des tonnes de roches et l'endommagerait gravement.

Au loin, sur une ceinture en construction qui entourait une des nombreuses planètes de la nébuleuse de l'Eléphant, un homme observait sur un écran géant l'Arcadia qui s'aventurait dans une zone où personne n'osait aller. Il avait les cheveux noirs et la peau verte. Son regard perçant exprimait toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet appareil et son désir impérieux de le voir réduit à l'état d'épave. Une image tridimensionnelle se matérialisa sur sa droite. Un être de haute stature au regard dur, la tête surmontée d'une couronne et le corps recouvert entièrement par une longue cape blanche apparut.

\- Marnas ! appela le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme, en entendant son nom, se retourna rapidement et mit un genou à terre.

\- Votre Altesse, l'Arcadia est entré dans notre territoire, indiqua Marnas.

\- Vient-il en découdre avec les pillards ? s'inquiéta le souverain

\- Non, il se contente de fouiller une mine d'Oxalin, Votre Altesse. Laissez-moi envoyer un vaisseau. Dans ce cratère, il est pris au piège, nous pouvons le battre.

\- Inutile de prendre ce risque, laisse-le se servir.

\- Mais, Votre Altesse, si nous le laissons faire plus personne ne craindra les pillards et toutes les personnes un tant soit peu aventureuses vont vouloir explorer nos mines qui nous permettent d'acheter le matériel pour la reconstruction de notre flotte.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Nos vaisseaux se chargeront d'eux si d'aventure ils envisageaient de prendre ce risque.

\- Notre stratégie ne tient que parce que nous arrivons à terrifier les humains grâce à notre couverture. Si ils nous envoient l'armée et qu'un de nos bâtiments tombe entre leurs mains, ils sauront que les Illumidas existent toujours et ils viendront en découdre. Si nous tuons Harlock, qui est une légende pour les humains, ils seront terrifiés à l'idée de tomber sur les pillards.

\- Contesterais-tu mes ordres ? menaça le souverain. Laisse Harlock tranquille. Personne ne sait qu'il est ici et personne ne se soucie plus de lui ! Cela fait un moment qu'il s'est retiré loin des hommes, plus personne ne s'intéresse à sa légende. Les hommes ne s'intéressent plus qu'à deux choses, le pouvoir et l'argent. Ils n'ont que faire de ce vieux pirate ! Il sera trop tard pour eux lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que nous avons reconstitué notre flotte ! Continuez à capturer des humaines pour la reproduction, c'est tout ce qui importe ! Mais n'oubliez pas, n'attaquez aucun vaisseau de transport important ! Prenez en chasse que les vaisseaux des particuliers en limitant le nombre d'attaques par année. L'état de l'Union s'autorise un certain nombre de disparitions inexpliquées. Si elles sont trop nombreuses, une enquête sera ouverte.

Le souverain eut un ricanement méprisant en voyant le module pénétrer dans l'un des boyaux du cratère.

\- Harlock n'est pas éternel, Marnas, rappela-t-il avec sagesse. Un jour, il se fera tuer soit par la police soit par un rival qui voudra arborer sur son mât la tête de mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et, contrairement à Harlock, il n'a pas d'emprise sur nous !

\- Tout comme pour les Mazones.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas nous les vaincrons elles aussi et je ferai mettre un genou à terre à cette orgueilleuse de Sylvidra. Quand je pense que c'est cet homme qui a défait son armada, c'est lamentable ! Nous, nous avons perdu parce que la Déesse de la Paix s'était rangée de leur côté, sans quoi nous dominerions encore le système Sol ! affirma-t-il, amer. Nous aurons notre revanche, Marnas, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant, il va falloir encore patienter !

L'image du souverain disparut et le responsable de la flotte Illumidas reprit son observation de l'Arcadia. Pour lui, cette attente était insupportable. Il voulait que le cœur du capitaine de l'Arcadia cesse de battre. Il voulait pouvoir faire arborer à son vaisseau de guerre un nouvel étendard, fait de la peau du capitaine de l'Arcadia lorsque les Illumidas iraient enfin faire rendre gorge à l'humanité tout entière afin de lui faire comprendre que toute liberté avait disparue. Ses poings se serrèrent. La colère montait en lui. Il serait si simple d'ensevelir l'Arcadia sous des tonnes de gravats. Personne n'en saurait rien et il aurait la satisfaction de faire peler Harlock comme une orange tout en le gardant en vie pendant l'opération. N'y tenant plus, il donna l'ordre à un vaisseau de se rendre discrètement à l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil du capitaine Harlock et de le détruire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvaises rencontres**

Harlock descendit du module. Celui-ci éclairait une portion du boyau. La lumière se reflétait avec force dans l'Oxalin. Il sourit de satisfaction. La veine semblait importante. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour réunir les pierres nécessaires au financement des études de Mayu. Il programma les machines qui commencèrent l'extraction. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il leur faudrait moins d'une journée de travail. Il retourna à bord de l'Arcadia, heureux que l'avenir de la petite Mayu semble assuré. Il alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son ami qui fit clignoter chacun de ses voyants de contentement.

Malgré la technologie très poussé de l'Arcadia et l'attention constante de l'ordinateur central, le vaisseau envoyé par Marnas passa inaperçu, son commandant se servant de tous les corps célestes sur son passage pour dissimuler son arrivée. Une fois à proximité, il s'installa derrière un astéroïde, puis il se glissa sous la mine où il fit débarquer plusieurs de ses troupes qui percèrent un passage parallèle à la veine exploitée par les robots miniers du capitaine. Celui-ci se rendit dans le hangar où s'effectuait le traitement des roches apportées à bord dans lesquelles les machines extrayaient l'Oxalin. Celle-ci, grâce à sa parfaite pureté et ses milliers de reflets lumineux, avaient remplacés le diamant dans le cœur des amateurs de bijoux. De plus, elle offrait aux armes lasers qui l'employaient une efficacité et une précision redoutable. Harlock fut forcé de constater que les astéroïdes qui se trouvaient dans la zone des pillards semblaient regorger de ces pierres. Il y avait de quoi noyer le marché des pierres précieuses et en faire baisser la valeur. Il sourit en se disant que les pillards étaient rusés. Ils devaient exploiter les mines mais fournir sur le marché juste de quoi l'alimenter afin de garder un taux de change extrêmement élevé. Cette astuce allait aider Harlock à réunir bien plus que les fonds nécessaires pour les études de Mayu.

Par précaution, il laissa l'exploitation se faire pendant une heure supplémentaire ce qui allait lui permettre de faire engranger à l'Arcadia de quoi tenir sa vie entière pour que celui-ci ne se trouve jamais en manque de pièces de rechanges ou de carburant, ce qui par les temps qui couraient était une précaution. Harlock ne tenait que sur ses fonds personnels. Malgré ces capacités de pirate, il ne s'était jamais amusé à engranger des fonds ou des pierres précieuses qui auraient pu le faire vivre sous un mode de vie princier. Il se contentait du strict minimum mais les réserves financières commençaient à s'épuiser et il lui fallait trouver des fonds. Il allait donc se permettre de prendre plus que prévu afin que l'Arcadia ne manquât de rien dans les années à venir. Alors que l'extraction touchait à sa fin et que l'ordre de rentrer à bord avait été donné, une des machines envoya un signal de détresse. En commandant la caméra à distance, le capitaine constata que le bras chargé de creuser était coincé sous une roche. Le capitaine mit alors son scaphandre puis il se rendit dans la veine afin de dégager la machine. Alors qu'il terminait de libérer le bras, une explosion projeta de nombreux rochers sur la machine, la détruisant. Harlock eut juste le temps de se mettre à l'abri en reculant précipitamment. Il dégaina son gravity saber pour se retrouver face à face avec une dizaine d'hommes armes au poing.

« _Les pillards »,_ pensa Harlock en chargeant à toute vitesse pour ne pas laisser le temps à ses adversaires de réagir _._

Il abattit rapidement trois hommes. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir du sang sortir des scaphandres, il s'aperçut que les trous béants provoqués par son arme redoutable dégageaient de la fumée, ce qui était anormal. Alors qu'il luttait avec plusieurs autres êtres, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour s'assurer que son hypothèse était la bonne.

\- Ce sont des machines ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les circuits imprimés qui brûlaient. Toshiro, referme la soute, nous sommes attaqués !

L'appel arriva trop tard. Les machines arrivèrent à monter à bord de l'Arcadia par dizaines. Mimée, en entendant l'appel d'Harlock, appuya sur les commandes d'urgence d'une des coursives et les cloisons étanches se refermèrent. Elle fila ensuite rejoindre Mayu qu'elle emmena dans l'endroit le plus sûr du vaisseau. Une fois les deux femmes à l'intérieur, Toshiro ferma les portes de la salle de l'ordinateur. Mayu tremblait de peur.

\- Je vais tenter un décollage d'urgence, indiqua Toshiro.

\- Quoi ? hurla Mayu. Et Harlock ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça !

\- C'est la procédure, Mayu ! affirma Toshiro.

Il réinitialisa les moteurs puis il lança le démarrage. Les robots parfaitement programmés par leurs concepteurs avaient déjà investi la salle des machines et placé sous contrôle les moteurs de l'Arcadia, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Ils ont pris le contrôle, on est coincé ! ragea Toshiro.

Les trois occupants de la salle ne tardèrent pas à entendre de violents coups être frappés sur la porte. Mayu, terrifiée se réfugia dans les bras de Mimée. Celle-ci était réduite à l'impuissance. Son corps, pas complètement remis de sa crise cardiaque, ne pouvait plus provoquer de décharge énergétique. Elle serra Mayu contre elle alors que le centre de la porte devenait rougeoyant. La zone s'élargit puis, quelques coups plus tard, le cercle de métal s'effondra dans la salle laissant passer des êtres en scaphandre qui mirent les deux femmes en joue. Le robot chargé de l'assaut envoya un appel codé à son commandant qui le relaya à Marnas qui jubilait dans son poste de commandement.

\- Ainsi vous avez mis la main sur l'habitante de Jura et une jeune femme ! se réjouit-il. Emmenez-les et tuez Harlock ! Je veux que vous me rameniez son cadavre ! Comment ça, cela ne se passe pas comme prévu ?

Une série de cliquetis se fit entendre.

\- Très bien, repliez-vous en emmenant les deux femmes ! ordonna-t-il. Retournez à bord du vaisseau et bombardez le cratère !

Alors qu'Harlock se débattait avec les derniers robots, il reçut un appel désespéré de son ami lui indiquant que Mimée et Mayu étaient entre les mains de leurs assaillants. Toshiro assista, impuissant, à la capture des deux femmes. Elles furent rudement emmenées par deux robots qui leur firent passer de force des scaphandres avant de leur faire quitter l'Arcadia sous bonne escorte. Les robots restés près de l'ordinateur mirent Toshiro en joue et firent feu. Les tirs provoquèrent une surcharge électrique qui fit sauter le système, le rendant totalement inopérant. Harlock, même si il remontait à bord de son vaisseau, se retrouverait totalement seul à devoir affronter un important éboulement. A partir de là, pour les robots, le sort du pirate légendaire et de son appareil était scellé. Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux, laissant un Toshiro parcourut par des explosions et des décharges électriques extrêmement dangereuses. Harlock se rua vers l'Arcadia une fois le dernier robot abattu. Il monta précipitamment la passerelle de la soute en appelant son ami en continu. Il avait entendu les tirs et il craignait fortement que les machines aient détruit l'ordinateur central réduisant à néant par là même l'esprit de Toshiro qui était abrité en son sein. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entra dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Il se figea d'horreur en voyant le triste état de son ami.

\- Toshiro ! hurla-t-il en s'approchant.

Un violent arc électrique le fit reculer. Il ne pouvait pour le moment s'occuper de son ami, il devait de toute urgence récupérer Mimée et Mayu. Alors que les premières roches commençaient à tomber sur l'Arcadia, il fut projeté contre la cloison par le choc des tonnes de gravats qui heurtaient violemment le blindage du vaisseau. Il devait faire vite. Si Toshiro n'avait pu suivre la procédure, c'était que quelque chose l'avait empêché de le faire. Il courut jusqu'à la salle des machines où il reconnecta les moteurs avec les différentes commandes. Une fois l'opération faite, il fila à toutes jambes à la timonerie. Une fois sur la plate-forme de commandement, il vit des milliers de roches pleuvoir devant les baies vitrées pour se fracasser sur le pas de tir. Il alluma les moteurs, poussa l'anti-gravité au maximum puis orienta la poussée des moteurs à la verticale. L'Arcadia gémissait sous le poids des roches tandis qu'il s'élevait péniblement. Finalement, il se dégagea puis fonça vers la sortie. Le vaisseau jaillit devant l'appareil des pillards.

Le capitaine ne put que constater qu'il se retrouvait à armes égales avec ses adversaires. Le vaisseau pillard était aussi bien équipé que le sien. En revanche, contrairement à lui, ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour gérer les tirs, les moteurs et les commandes. Harlock, quant à lui, se retrouvait seul. Le calcul était simple, il était probablement perdu. Il décida donc de miser le tout pour le tout. Il sortit le tranchoir de proue puis fonça vers le vaisseau pillard à pleine puissance. Il heurta violemment le poste de commandement et les deux appareils se retrouvèrent imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Harlock quitta la timonerie, se rendit à la zone des tubes d'arrimage d'où il en lança un dans le flanc du vaisseau de ses ennemis. Il monta ensuite à l'assaut, armes au poing, filant à travers le tube d'arrimage. Le choc avait quelque peu surpris les robots qui ne s'attendaient pas à une manœuvre aussi désespérée. Harlock, grâce à cet effet de surprise, put pénétrer à bord de l'appareil ennemi sans rencontrer trop de résistance. Désireux d'être à armes égales avec ses adversaires, il fila dans la salle des machines, où, après avoir abattu les robots présents, il détruisit les moteurs ainsi que la génératrice. L'appareil bascula sur ses batteries de secours. Il quitta ensuite les lieux pour trouver où avaient été enfermées Mimée et Mayu. Celles-ci, emprisonnées dans une cellule, après avoir senti le rude choc de la collision qui les projeta au sol, assistèrent à la coupure de courant généralisée qui ouvrit leur cellule, les lasers qui la fermaient n'étant pas reliés à des batteries de secours. Mimée aida Mayu à se relever puis elles quittèrent les lieux en espérant croiser personne. Par chance, tous les gardes semblaient être partis à l'assaut du capitaine afin de l'éliminer. Mimée passa devant, tenant Mayu par la main, en avançant doucement. Elles pouvaient entendre les tirs nourris puis soudain la voix du capitaine leur arriva distinctement.

\- Mimée ? Mayu ? appela Harlock en hurlant.

\- Ici ! cria Mayu, en se ruant vers la voix d'Harlock.

Le capitaine apparut dans le couloir et la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Harlock, soulagé, l'enlaça et sourit en voyant Mimée qui les rejoignait d'un pas tranquille.

\- Calme-toi, Mayu, tout va bien, la rassura Harlock. Il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici !

Il saisit la jeune femme par la main, puis ils quittèrent l'appareil d'un pas pressé, Harlock craignant fortement que d'autres appareils n'arrivent. Une fois qu'ils furent à bord de l'Arcadia, il fit rentrer le tube d'arrimage puis il retourna à la timonerie reprendre les commandes du vaisseau. L'appareil se dégagea difficilement et ce, malgré les moteurs poussés au maximum. L'Arcadia vibrait de toutes ses tôles tandis qu'il sortait lentement, arrachant des morceaux de tôles froissées au vaisseau ennemi. Une fois libéré, il vira à cent quatre-vingt degrés puis il poussa les moteurs à leur maximum. Mayu, choquée, tentait de retrouver son calme en respirant profondément. Elle s'était installée devant la commande des canons. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne cessait de penser à la joie immense qui avait envahi son cœur lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de son tuteur. Mimée, beaucoup plus habituée à ce genre de situation périlleuse, observait calmement la mer d'étoiles.

\- Fais venir l'îlot s'il te plait, Mimée, ordonna le capitaine d'une voix douce.

Celle-ci le regarda, surprise. En temps normal, il n'était nul besoin de l'appeler manuellement. L'ordinateur se chargeait de le faire. En croisant le regard triste d'Harlock, elle comprît que quelque chose de grave était arrivée à l'ordinateur central. Elle alla près de la console des radars puis elle envoya le message. Pendant plus de dix heures, Harlock ne quitta pas la barre, obligé de piloter en manuel. Mimée décida d'entrer en contact mental avec son amant pour ne pas alerter Mayu.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Toshiro ? s'enquit-elle. Je ne sens plus sa présence.

\- Je crois qu'ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal, avoua Harlock. J'ai coupé l'électricité au niveau de l'ordinateur. Il ne tient plus que sur ses batteries. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'entrer en contact avec l'âme de Toshiro ?

\- Je vais essayer, accepta-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, elle quitta la timonerie pour se rendre dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci était vraiment très mal en point et Mimée posa une main inquiète sur sa structure en se demandant si l'âme de Toshiro était toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Toshiro ? appela-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Elle attendit quelques minutes puis elle renouvela son appel.

\- Je suis là, Mimée, répondit finalement l'ordinateur. Ce que je suis content de t'entendre ! Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Hans et ta fille vont très bien, affirma celle-ci joyeusement. Tu n'es vraiment pas passé loin de la destruction.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Une fois dans l'îlot, à quai, je serai remis à neuf et tout reviendra comme avant !

L'Arcadia rejoignit l'îlot dans un ensemble de mini planètes mortes. Une fois à quai, les robots commencèrent les réparations, remettant en état le vaisseau. Harlock, rassuré par Mimée sur l'état de santé de Toshiro, s'accorda une baignade, histoire de se détendre après l'état de stress intense qu'il venait de subir. Mayu, en se promenant sur la plage, l'aperçut au loin et décida de le rejoindre. Après une bonne heure à multiplier les longueurs en bravant les vagues artificielles, Harlock se décida à quitter la mer pour s'assurer que les travaux avançaient bien. En sortant, il vit Mayu, assise sur le sable chaud qui le contemplait sans dire un mot. Ce ne fut pas tant ce silence qui le surprit que le regard de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regardait fixement, le dévorant des yeux. Embarrassé, il passa sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Sans dire un mot, il commença à s'éloigner mais Mayu bondit sur ses pieds pour lui faire face. Harlock sentit son ventre se nouer, le comportement de Mayu était anormal. La jeune femme sourit, puis se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Le capitaine surprit, se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de Mayu tenter de s'inviter en lui. Il sentit un haut le cœur. Il la repoussa brutalement. Mayu vexée, le regarda. Le regard d'Harlock était triste, son teint était pâle et il semblait choqué. Le capitaine ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il accepterait cela ? Il recula par réflexe alors que Mayu serrait les poings de colère.

\- Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour toi, c'est cela ? l'agressa-t-elle.

\- Mayu, protesta Harlock faiblement. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je pourrai envisager d'avoir ce genre de relations avec toi ? s'indigna Harlock, écœuré.

Face à cette réaction, la jeune femme perdit toute réserve.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? explosa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ta fille, Harlock ! Je ne suis plus une enfant mais une adulte, ne t'en déplaise ! Je suis au moins aussi belle que cette chasseuse de prime qui t'as mis dans son lit ! Et contrairement à Mimée, je suis à même de te satisfaire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisserais pas une chance de te rendre heureux au lieu de rester avec cette jurassienne qui ne peut s'unir totalement à toi ? A cause de ta relation avec elle, tu te contentes de coucher à droite et à gauche pour combler tes besoins dans ce domaine !

Harlock pâlissait de plus en plus. Il n'avait rien vu venir et s'en voulait. A ses yeux, Mayu était comme sa fille et ce, même si elle ne l'était pas biologiquement mais elle ne le voyait pas comme son père. Mayu s'approcha, se colla à lui puis elle passa ses bras autour de son torse.

\- Je t'aime, Hans, avoua-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse.

Le cœur d'Harlock se mit à accélérer. Cet aveu-là était encore pire que le reste. Il força la jeune femme à défaire son étreinte puis il l'éloigna de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, Mayu, affirma Harlock en s'éloignant rapidement.

Il fila directement vers l'Arcadia. Une fois à l'intérieur, il mit ses vêtements de pirate, se rendit directement dans la salle de l'ordinateur où cette fois ce fut lui qui verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Toshiro, en voyant le visage blême de son ami, comprit que sa fille lui avait fait sa déclaration.

\- Hans, je… commença Toshiro.

\- Tu le savais ? s'enquit Harlock, blessé.

\- Oui, j'ai bien essayé de la convaincre de laisser tomber mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, avoua son ami, gêné. Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser sa chance, ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu l'as autorisé à me draguer ? s'énerva Harlock. Je l'ai élevé, cette gamine ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je pourrai devenir son amant ? Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi ?

\- Au contraire, tu as réagi exactement comme je le craignais. J'avais prévenu Mayu que si elle s'acharnait, elle te ferait souffrir mais elle n'a rien écouté.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais autorisée à tenter de me mettre dans son lit ! explosa Harlock. Je suis avec Mimée, tu me connais assez pour savoir que lorsque je m'engage dans une relation, je n'y renonce pas comme ça !

\- Hans, je suis un père qui veut le bonheur de sa fille et je n'allais pas lui dire non si c'était toi qui devais la combler !

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas son père ! ragea Harlock. Mais je lui en ai pourtant tenu lieu alors qu'elle avait perdu ses deux parents !

\- Ne lui en veux pas, Hans, supplia Toshiro. Je crois qu'en plus c'est la première fois qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas une chance pour…

\- Que je me laisse tenter ? s'insurgea Harlock. Ça m'est impossible et tu aurais dû étouffer cette chimère dans l'œuf au lieu de la laisser grandir et de laisser Mayu nourrir de faux espoirs envers moi ! Une fois les réparations terminées, je l'emmène sur Mars où elle aura une nouvelle identité. Elle entrera dans cette école d'ingénieur et je disparaîtrais de sa vie ! Il est hors de question que je reste près d'elle. Si je garde le contact, Mayu pensera toujours avoir sa chance et c'est hors de question qu'elle puisse espérer cela ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle se trouve un honnête garçon plutôt que d'envisager de convoler avec un pirate recherché dans tout le système Sol !

Harlock, en colère, quitta les lieux sans même saluer son ami. Mayu, depuis le départ d'Harlock, pleurait amèrement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se rendit près de l'Arcadia où elle aperçut Mimée qui l'attendait en haut de la passerelle d'embarquement. Elle commença à monter et, une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Mimée, elle fit face à son adversaire. Mimée ne bougea pas, son visage était inexpressif. Mayu eut un ricanement.

\- Tu es venu me narguer, Mimée ? s'enquit-elle en colère.

\- Les réparations seront finies d'ici quelques heures. Harlock a décidé de partir immédiatement après. Nous allons sur Mars, indiqua-t-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons.

\- Un jour, tu le perdras, Mimée ! menaça Mayu.

Mimée, en entendant cela, s'arrêta.

\- Certes, ce ne sera pas moi, reconnut Mayu en s'approchant. Hans me voit comme sa fille et ne me verra jamais autrement mais un jour une femme, une humaine arrivera à le conquérir et si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu le laisseras partir pour qu'il ait le droit de fonder un foyer !

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- J'aurai tant voulu être sa femme, regretta-t-elle. Celle à qui il se donnera sans réserve aura beaucoup de chance.

Mayu se rendit directement à sa cabine. Le vaisseau décolla six heures plus tard pour prendre la direction de Mars. Mayu, pendant tout le voyage, resta dans sa cabine. Elle évitait de rencontrer le capitaine, craignant de le blesser davantage. Quelques semaines plus tard, l'Arcadia se posait sur Mars où Harlock s'occupa de négocier les pierres d'Oxalin au plus offrant. Il fit ensuite établir des faux papiers pour Mayu, il lui trouva un appartement et finalement lui ouvrit un compte pourvu de plusieurs millions de crédits sidéraux. Il prévint ensuite Toshiro que tout était prêt. Celui-ci en fit part à Mayu qui s'inclina. Elle hésita un long moment à aller saluer son ancien tuteur. Comme elle craignait que cet au revoir ne soit un adieu, elle descendit du vaisseau sans aller le voir à bord d'un module mis à sa disposition. Elle regarda l'Arcadia décoller dès qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée du vaisseau. Toshiro regarda sa fille longtemps puis l'image revint vers la timonerie où Harlock tenait la barre guidant l'appareil pour son décollage.

Thomas et l'ensemble des personnes présentes n'en perdaient pas une miette. Ils assistèrent ensuite au âpre combat mené contre les Noos puis à l'ultime duel qui eut lieu pendant cette guerre. Alors que Daïba et Harlock se faisaient face, ils entendirent très nettement le rythme cardiaque de Toshiro s'accélérer, alors que le capitaine poussait le jeune homme à tirer, ils entendirent clairement Toshiro supplier son ami

\- Je t'en prie Hans, ne fait pas cela ! Ta vie n'appartient pas qu'à toi seul mais aussi à tous ceux qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi, tu ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça !

Le jeune Tadashi, terrorisé, fit feu mais n'étant en aucun cas habitué à se servir d'une arme aussi puissante, il fut déstabilisé. Le canon, au moment du tir, bougea et le projectile dévia de sa course, frappant le mur droit de la timonerie bien loin du capitaine qui, lui, n'avait pas fait feu. Harlock avait alors rengainé son arme tandis que Tadashi avait lâché le Cosmo Dragoon, tenant sa main endolorie par la force du tir. Non seulement l'arme était lourde mais, en cas de fausse manœuvre, elle provoquait de sévères entorses. Harlock s'approcha du jeune homme, l'aida à se relever puis l'amena à l'infirmerie. Il retourna ensuite à sa cabine où, avec Mimée, il dégusta un verre de Red Bourbon. Celle-ci, soulagée, ne dit rien mais dès qu'il fut près d'elle, la jurassienne se réfugia dans ses bras, une aura dorée émanant de son corps. Elle s'était préparée au pire, aussi resta-t-elle plusieurs minutes à écouter le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait battre. L'Arcadia redescendit vers Néo-Terra où son équipage retourna à bord fort joyeusement. Le jeune homme ne parla à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fut ramené ensuite sur sa planète.

L'Arcadia fit route vers une nouvelle destination. Ils assistèrent ensuite au départ de Mimée suivie de la lente descente aux enfers du capitaine de l'Arcadia. Harlock, après que Mimée eut quitté le vaisseau, perdit le sommeil. Il ne dormait qu'une à deux heures par nuit, s'enfonçant dans la solitude. Son équipage, inquiet le surveillait de près. Thomas remarqua aussi une différence de comportement très nette. Harlock se rendait de plus en plus sur Gun Frontier où il multipliait les conquêtes d'une nuit. Etrangement, ses exigences en matière de femme changeaient elles aussi, le capitaine avait commencé par passer la nuit avec une des serveuses à laquelle il plaisait. Le lendemain, il était retourné à bord de l'Arcadia et l'appareil avait décollé pour une semaine de vol puis il était revenu sur la planète où il passa la nuit avec une autre femme, puis la nuit suivante avec une autre et ce, pendant près de quinze jours. Le vaisseau était ensuite parti combattre des criminels qui attaquaient les vaisseaux de transport. Ce manège désastreux durait depuis des mois lorsque l'appareil se posa sur la planète une semaine avant la capture d'Harlock par Sylvidra. Les caméras suivirent Harlock alors qu'il quittait le vaisseau. Toshiro lui aussi s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami, aussi envoya-t-il une mouche espionne. Tandis qu'Harlock se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers son saloon habituel, les deux lieutenants étaient eux aussi descendus de l'Arcadia et observaient leur capitaine qui s'en allait pour une nouvelle nuit de débauche. Yattaran soupira d'agacement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ! s'énerva-t-il. D'accord, il a rompu avec Mimée mais il n'est pas normal qu'il parte en vrille comme ça !

\- Sans compter qu'il pourrait faire de mauvaises rencontres sur cette planète, s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Pour cela, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, affirma Yattaran. Si un imbécile envisageait de le provoquer en duel pour récupérer la prime, il l'expédierait sans problème. Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu toute fierté ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend de s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue ? C'est un gars qui a plus de classe que ça, normalement !

\- Il cherche peut être à oublier Mimée, supposa Kei.

\- Dans les bras de la première femme qui lui fait du gringue ? ironisa Yattaran. Non, si vraiment il voulait oublier Mimée, il chercherait à rencontrer une femme digne de ce nom.

Yattaran vit alors le visage du lieutenant en second s'attrister.

\- Je sais que tu serais volontaire pour devenir cette femme, Kei, mais Harlock ne voudra jamais. Tu as bien vu sa réaction lorsque tu as protesté au moment où il voulait que l'on quitte le vaisseau pendant la lutte contre les Noos ? Il faut te faire une raison. Tu es une jolie fille, intelligente, courageuse et gentille, tu n'auras aucun problème pour trouver un homme digne de toi, mais ce ne sera pas Harlock, affirma Yattaran en retournant à bord.

Alors que le petit homme à lunettes s'éloignait, Kei, face autant de compliments, se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait de tels propos. Yattaran ne mentait jamais et elle savait qu'il s'était contenté d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il pensait réellement ce qui la toucha profondément.

L'image changea pour montrer un capitaine cheminant tranquillement vers son tripot habituel. Il ne se préoccupait pas des visages des hommes présents. Toshiro savait que ces regards haineux provenaient du fait qu'Harlock avait accepté les avances de toutes sortes de femmes, des fiancées, des jeunes épouses ainsi que des femmes qui fréquentaient régulièrement un homme et, qui, par envie de comparer, avait mis le capitaine dans leur lit pour savoir si sa réputation qui ne cessait de croître aux seins des femmes de Gun Frontier n'était pas usurpée. Bien entendu, les hommes de Gun Frontier, une fois qu'ils découvraient qu'ils étaient cocus entraient dans une colère noire, leurs femmes leur renvoyant en pleine figure leur faible compétence en matière de nuit câline par rapport au capitaine de l'Arcadia. Tous enrageaient, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient affronter cet homme. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un vienne les délivrer de la présence de ce maudit pirate sur leur planète. Sans qu'ils le sachent, leur vœu n'allait pas tarder à être exaucé. La mouche espionne de Toshiro suivit le capitaine sans se faire repérer.

Harlock, une fois à l'intérieur du saloon, s'assit à sa table habituelle puis commanda un red bourbon en souriant à la serveuse à laquelle il avait accordé ses faveurs. Celle-ci, en apportant le verre, mis son décolleté pigeonnant sous l'œil valide d'Harlock pour que celui-ci puisse admirer la vue. Harlock n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec la même femme et il ne tenait absolument pas à commencer. Pour lui, ces petites soirées lui permettaient de penser à autre chose qu'au cruel vide qui dominait son cœur. Il avait pris la bonne décision pour Mimée, il en était convaincu mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir égoïstement choisi de la garder à bord. Il lui aurait été facile d'éliminer son rival mais il tenait tant au bonheur de Mimée qu'il avait fait fit de ses sentiments personnels et sacrifier leur relation pour que Mimée vive pleinement. L'angle de caméra était large, mais Toshiro était si inquiet pour son ami qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Thomas quant à lui avait bien noté la présence de plusieurs Mazones dissimulées sous de grandes capes noires qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Elles surveillaient Harlock, attendant le moment opportun pour l'enlever. Le cœur du jeune souverain se serra. Il vérifia la date indiquée par l'enregistrement. Il assistait bien au repérage des Mazones. Mark, son père, une fois qu'il eut atteint l'âge adulte, ne lui avait caché en rien comment Sylvidra avait obtenu d'Harlock une descendance. Il regardait son grand-père siroter calmement son red Bourbon lorsque la porte à battants s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jolie jeune femme en tenue sportive. Elle avait des cheveux bleus nuits qui lui descendaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Son teint était pâle mais élégamment maquillé. Elle s'avança dans la salle tout en regardant dans les différents boxs. Elle sourit en voyant le dos du capitaine puis elle s'installa en face de lui au grand désarroi des hommes présents qui en avaient assez que Harlock puisse emballer toutes les femmes. Harlock pâlit en reconnaissant Mayu. Il commença à se lever mais elle le saisit au poignet.

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas, supplia-t-elle.

Harlock la regarda. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Mayu semblait préoccupée. Elle était devenue encore plus belle. Harlock céda et se rassit.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

\- Comment se passe tes études ? éluda Harlock en commandant un deuxième verre.

\- Je termine ma troisième année à l'école d'ingénieur grâce à toi, le remercia-t-elle en souriant. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je vais bien, affirma Harlock sèchement. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

\- Je voulais te voir, m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'ai appris que Mimée et toi étiez séparés, indiqua-t-elle timidement.

\- Et c'est reparti ! ragea Harlock. Il y a trois ans, je t'ai dit non et je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mimée et moi ne te regarde pas !

\- Je sais qu'elle est partie parce que tu voulais qu'elle reste auprès de son peuple et qu'elle ait des enfants. Tu lui as offert l'opportunité de vivre pleinement et j'avais espéré qu'il en était de même pour toi mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis allé la voir et même si vous êtes séparé, elle pense toujours à toi et elle s'inquiète aussi, avoua Mayu.

\- Mayu, oublie moi, s'il te plait, souhaita Harlock. Ce serait même judicieux que Mimée en fasse de même. Tu es dans une école où quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves sont des hommes. Tu es jolie et intelligente, tu ne peux avoir que l'embarras du choix.

\- Je suis fiancé, Hans, affirma-t-elle en souriant. Je ne suis pas venue te faire du rentre-dedans. Tu as été assez clair la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu et je ne veux pas te perdre sous prétexte que je me serai acharnée à te poursuivre de mes assiduités.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu es en train de te perdre et que je ne peux l'accepter, sanglota-t-elle. On dirait que tu n'as plus goût à rien et que tu as mis ta dignité à la poubelle ! Venant d'un homme tel que toi c'est insupportable ! Comment peux-tu agir comme tu le fais ?

Harlock, soufflé, ne répondit pas. Voilà que cette enfant venait lui faire la morale à présent.

\- Comment s'appelle ton fiancé ? l'interrogea le capitaine en pensant qu'elle lui mentait pour endormir sa vigilance.

\- Jean Laplace, un garçon très bien, je suis certaine qu'il te plairait, affirma-t-elle.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Sur Pétunela, il travaille sur un chantier. Est-ce que tu voudrais le rencontrer ?

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à ton père que tu devrais le présenter ? proposa Harlock, embarrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ? rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant dans son œil valide. C'est bien ainsi que je suis censée te voir, non ? C'est du moins ce que le psy que je consulte m'a dit…

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

\- Tu vois un psy ? s'étonna Harlock, s'inquiétant de savoir si la vie qu'elle avait menée à cause de lui avait fait des dégâts.

\- C'est Jean qui me l'a conseillé. Et le médecin lui-même m'a dit que je ne devais pas te voir autrement que comme mon père. Cela n'a pas été évident pour moi au début mais avec le temps, j'ai compris et je suis venue m'excuser. Est-ce que tu acceptes que je te présente mon fiancé ?

\- J'en serai ravi, accepta Harlock en souriant.

\- Est-ce que tu restes ici longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais repartir dès demain, avoua-t-il. Je serai de retour d'ici une semaine pour aller sur la tombe de Toshiro comme à chaque anniversaire.

\- Alors on se retrouvera à ce moment-là, se réjouit Mayu. Tu verras, c'est un homme formidable !

\- Quel âge a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

En entendant cette question, Mayu ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas un complexe du père, soutint-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il a vingt-cinq ans, c'est un jeune diplômé de l'école dans laquelle tu m'as inscrite !

Le capitaine poussa un soupir de soulagement ce qui fit rire à nouveau Mayu.

\- Tu sais, le psy m'a aidé à y voir plus clair, affirma-t-elle calmement. Je ne peux pas nier que j'étais quelque peu perdue, comme toi à présent, mais il m'a beaucoup aidé à faire la part des choses. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte de demander de l'aide, Hans. Il peut arriver que les épreuves accumulées fassent plus de dégâts qu'elles ne permettent de forger le caractère.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de consulter, Mayu, refusa Harlock.

\- Alors promets-moi que, quoi qu'il advienne, tu ne lâcheras pas et que tu accepteras de croire à un futur meilleur ! exigea Mayu.

Harlock, interloqué, regardait la jeune femme, se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi certaine qu'il puisse un jour connaître le bonheur. Cela lui donnait plus envie de se moquer qu'autre chose mais, face au regard plein d'espoir de Mayu, il se ravisa. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une femme quelque peu vulgaire décida de tenter sa chance auprès d'Harlock en venant directement s'asseoir à côté de lui sous le regard courroucé de Mayu. Elle enlaça le capitaine directement, l'enveloppant complètement.

\- Retirez vos sales pâtes de lui ! explosa Mayu.

La femme éclata de rire.

\- Dis donc la gamine, si tu allais jouer à la marelle dehors ! se moqua la femme.

\- Je vous ai dit de dégager ! menaça Mayu. Si vous refusez d'obéir je vous refais le portrait !

La femme éclata de rire. Harlock, lui, ne riait pas, Mayu était sérieuse. Qui plus est, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas par jalousie, elle voulait juste le protéger. Mayu, voyant que la femme prenait ses menaces à la légère, l'attrapa par le col, la força à se lever et la poussa rudement au sol.

\- Je vous préviens, je suis ceinture noire de karaté. Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement vous vous retrouverez au sol à ramasser vos dents ! menaça-t-elle froidement.

La femme se releva en colère prête à frapper Mayu. Harlock s'interposa.

\- Allez-vous en cela vaut mieux ! intima-t-il à la femme. Calme-toi, Mayu.

\- De quel droit cette petite idiote se permet-elle de donner des ordres à ses aînées ? s'énerva la femme. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça la regarde ? Vous êtes célibataire ! Vous êtes libre de passer la nuit avec qui vous voulez !

\- Casse-toi, roulure, je t'interdis de toucher à mon père ! hurla Mayu

Cette affirmation jeta un froid dans l'assemblée alors que l'ensemble des clients se réjouissait de cette escarmouche qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Harlock, surpris, ne répondit pas sur le coup. Il regarda la salle. En voyant l'ensemble des piliers de bar regarder de leur côté, il décida de calmer les choses.

\- Assieds-toi, Mayu ! ordonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la femme.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous en allez, je dois discuter avec ma fille.

La femme le regarda, éberluée, puis elle s'en alla, ses ardeurs complètement refroidies. Harlock se rassit face à Mayu en se raclant la gorge.

\- Hors de question que tu restes sur cette planète ! décida Mayu. Il vaut mieux que tu repartes dès à présent !

\- Tu sais le principe de parent à enfant, Mayu, c'est que l'enfant obéit à ses parents et non l'inverse, rappela Harlock en riant.

\- Sauf que je suis une adulte à présent et qu'il est clair que tu es perdu ! Je ne peux pas te laisser continuer à glisser sur cette pente. Papa ne peut pas s'opposer à toi mais moi je le peux. Toutes ces femmes se servent de toi ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet pour elles ! Un agréable passe-temps pour oublier la morosité de leur vie ! Tu dois chercher celle qui t'est destinée ! affirma Mayu.

\- Mayu, celle qui m'était destinée n'est plus et tu le sais, jamais je ne retrouverai une femme comme elle ou comme Mimée.

\- Tu ne dois pas chercher une copie de Maya ou une femme qui te rappellera Mimée, tu dois trouver celle qui te fera l'aimer comme tu as aimé Maya ! révéla Mayu avec certitude.

\- Mayu, je ne vais pas me mettre à courir après une chimère à quarante-deux ans, protesta Harlock.

\- Ce n'est pas une chimère ! Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais j'ai vu une femme. C'est une ancienne prêtresse des temples disparus, elle s'appelle Leyla Destiny Shura et elle a la capacité de voir l'avenir, le destin de tous êtres vivants dans cet univers. Elle m'a assuré qu'une femme t'était destinée. Qu'elle arriverait à toi tôt ou tard.

\- Elle ne t'aurait pas donné son nom, par hasard ? plaisanta Harlock. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle arrivera à moi avant que je ne sois atteint d'andropause, qu'on ait au moins le temps de s'amuser un peu.

\- Elle m'avait dit que tu ne me croirais pas, se désola Mayu. Et comme elle n'a pas le droit de révéler l'avenir car cela pourrait mettre en danger le cours de l'histoire de l'humanité, je n'ai donc pas de preuve à te donner. Elle m'a seulement dit une femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux verts.

\- Marrant, j'ai toujours préféré les blondes ! Plaisanta Harlock.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, en ce moment tu couches avec n'importe quoi alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux affirmer préférer les blondes ! rétorqua Mayu.

Harlock la regardait en souriant.

\- Garde au moins ça en mémoire, s'il te plait, le supplia Mayu. Et quitte cette planète !

\- D'accord, si jamais je croise une brune, je m'y intéresserai, rit Harlock.

\- Crois-moi, elle n'est pas sur cette planète ! affirma Mayu en se levant.

\- Et il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas encore née, ironisa Harlock.

Mayu poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Elle espérait vraiment avoir réussi au moins à ce qu'Harlock voit l'avenir d'une manière un peu moins sombre. Elle regarda sa montre, il était temps pour elle de retourner à bord du Galaxy Express neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf afin de rejoindre son fiancé sur Petunela. Elle se leva, embrassa le capitaine sur la joue puis le quitta en lui rappelant le rendez-vous convenu. Harlock resta au bar à boire verre sur verre sous le regard attentif des Mazones.

Thomas put très nettement voir certaines ricaner, se réjouissant à l'idée qu'Harlock soit devenu si vulnérable. Pour elles, il était évident que sa propension à l'alcool allait leur faciliter les choses. Une femme apparut dans le bar quelques heures plus tard. Elle était jeune, elle s'installa à côté d'Harlock, le draguant ouvertement. Thomas ne put que se désoler de constater que son grand-père était bel et bien devenu le charmant passe-temps d'une gente féminine esseulée qui ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser. Mayu avait raison, ce n'était pas sur cette planète qu'il risquait de trouver une femme sérieuse ni même dans le reste du système Sol. Il fallait être réaliste, le sommeil forcé de cent dix années avait eu du bon, faisant oublier à tout le monde qu'Harlock, vulnérable, était devenu de mœurs légères. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'après ce que Sylvidra lui avait fait, il ne risquait pas à son réveil de retomber dans un tel travers. Une larme roula sur la joue de Thomas. Une fois encore, le capitaine suivit une parfaite étrangère jusqu'à chez elle sous le regard anéanti de Toshiro qui garda sa mouche espionne à bonne distance de la maison jusqu'au petit matin. Il suivit Harlock qui retourna à bord de l'Arcadia. Le vaisseau quitta ensuite Gun Frontier.

Alors que le vaisseau faisait route pour Perséphone où Harlock comptait négocier quelques pierres d'Oxalin pour acheter des pièces de rechange pour l'Arcadia, Toshiro entendit un appel de détresse envoyé au centre de secours de la planète. Un vaisseau de transports était en perdition, ses moteurs l'ayant lâché à proximité d'une étoile géante. Il était parti d'une lune de Saturne pour se rendre sur Mars avec deux milles passagers à son bord. Les secours refusèrent d'envoyer de l'aide. Le vaisseau s'était beaucoup trop approché de l'étoile géante et ils n'avaient pas de vaisseau assez puissant pour pouvoir l'extraire de l'attraction exercée par l'étoile géante. Harlock dévia donc de sa trajectoire et l'Arcadia se porta au secours de l'appareil Il se plaça à distance respectable puis il lança ses grappins qui se fichèrent dans le flanc du vaisseau. Progressivement, Harlock augmenta la poussée des réacteurs pour le ramener vers des lieux plus sûrs. Par réflexe, pour s'assurer que cet accident n'était pas un piège de l'armée de l'Alliance galactique pour détruire l'Arcadia, Toshiro téléchargea la liste des passagers et fit une découverte surprenante. Une fois l'appareil en lieu sûr, les grappins furent retirés. Harlock s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Toshiro lui fit remarquer un détail important alors qu'il était retourné à sa cabine pour déguster un red bourbon.

\- Tu comptes les laisser comme ça ? s'inquiéta Toshiro.

\- Les secours ne vont pas tarder et je ne tiens pas à être là lorsqu'ils arriveront, affirma Harlock. Je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller des munitions pour empêcher ces gens de me tirer dessus afin de récupérer la prime.

\- Les secours de Perséphone leur ont envoyé un message, ils ne viendront pas avant plusieurs heures ce qui laissera le temps aux pillards de leur tomber dessus, indiqua Toshiro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? s'enquit Harlock pour la forme.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, il faut envoyer Yattaran réparer les moteurs pour que ce vaisseau reprenne son voyage.

\- Très bien, mais je ferai monter une équipe pour surveiller ces gens. Hors de question que j'y envoie mon ingénieur sans couverture ! décréta Harlock. J'accompagnerai Yattaran afin de m'assurer que tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il y a certaines personnes à bord que tu ferais mieux d'éviter.

\- Qui ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

\- En étudiant la liste des passagers, je suis tombé sur un nom, j'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur l'identité des personnes qui sont à bord. Magdalena Zone, veuve de Feydar Zone est inscrite sur la liste des passagers avec son fils William.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai gérer ce petit imprévu, ricana Harlock.

Harlock retourna à la timonerie où il fit envoyer un message au vaisseau de transport qui ordonnait que l'ensemble des passagers s'installe dans le hall principal, l'appareil allant être arraisonné par l'Arcadia. A bord, la panique gagna les membres d'équipage. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, si Harlock décidait de se livrer au pillage, ils devaient obtempérer. Leur armement ne pourrait jamais faire face à un appareil lourdement armé. Le capitaine réfléchit calmement à la situation tandis que les membres d'équipage tremblaient dans leur coin. Il poussa un soupir, il allait devoir croire à sa bonne fortune et espérer qu'Harlock n'avait pas d'envie belliqueuse. Il fit hisser le drapeau blanc, envoya l'équipage regrouper les passagers dans le vaste hall central puis, une fois l'opération terminée, il l'indiqua à L'Arcadia.

Harlock emmena avec lui la moitié de son équipage ainsi que son premier lieutenant qu'il garda sous son aile protectrice. Bien que Yattaran sache se battre, il était hors de question pour lui que son lieutenant coure le moindre danger. Le tube d'arrimage fut lancé. Les membres de l'Arcadia, armes au poing, se ruèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Harlock les suivant d'un pas tranquille. Les passagers se plaquèrent contre les cloisons tandis que les membres de l'Arcadia se positionnaient tout le long du hall offrant une voie royale au lieutenant jusqu'à l'accès de la salle des machines. Harlock arriva finalement avec Yattaran. Il dévisagea chaque passager. Il finit par trouver celui qu'il cherchait. William Zone le regardait avec un air de défi en serrant les poings. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Harlock eut un ricanement puis il s'éloigna. Magdalena s'accrochait au bras de son fils pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bêtises. Harlock se dirigea vers le capitaine du vaisseau de transport. Celui-ci était calme, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Très souvent, l'équipage tremblait comme une feuille, son capitaine inclus. Or celui-ci attendait calmement. Arrivé face à lui, Harlock planta son regard dans le sien. L'homme le regardait sans peur.

\- Je vous félicite pour votre calme, capitaine, se moqua Harlock. Vous êtes bien le premier à ne pas trembler de peur devant moi. Votre nom ?

\- Pierre-Henri de Péhant, capitaine, répondit celui-ci. Je ne vois pas de raison de paniquer. Si vous nous vouliez du mal, vous ne seriez pas venu à notre secours ou alors, une fois le bâtiment sauvé, vous vous seriez contenté de nous massacrer. Or, il n'en est rien. Vous vous contentez de maintenir les passagers au calme pour éviter tout débordement. Que fait votre homme dans la salle des machines ?

\- Il remet les moteurs en état pour que vous puissiez reprendre votre voyage, indiqua Harlock.

\- Je vous remercie, capitaine, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé exactement ? s'enquit Harlock.

\- Nous avons été victime d'un sabotage. Nos moteurs ont été détruits par des explosions, révéla de Péhant. Je pense que les pillards ont dû voir dans ce vaisseau de transport une proie facile.

\- Etrange, douta Harlock. D'habitude, ils ne s'en prennent pas à un bâtiment de cette taille, cela ne peut qu'attirer l'attention des autorités.

\- Je sais mais l'explosif utilisé correspond en tout point. J'ai longtemps travaillé pour la police spatiale avant de devenir capitaine de vaisseau et je suis certain de mon analyse. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir déjoué leur plan.

Yattaran réapparut, un sourire aux lèvres, en faisant le signe de la victoire. Harlock lui rendit son sourire tandis que le petit homme à lunettes le rejoignait. Harlock salua le capitaine puis il s'en alla accompagné de son équipage. Le tube d'arrimage fut retiré. De Péhant regarda l'Arcadia s'éloigner.

 _Quel homme énigmatique…_ pensa-t-il. _Décidément les autorités racontent n'importe quoi sur son compte. Ce système corrompu est écœurant, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'un homme de sa valeur ait choisi de s'éloigner du monde des hommes pour suivre sa propre loi. Bon voyage, capitaine Harlock_.

L'Arcadia se rendit sur Perséphone en cachette où Harlock, dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, négocia les pierres à prix d'or puis il acheta les pièces de rechange pour l'Arcadia. Une semaine plus tard, le vaisseau était de retour sur Gun Frontier. Cette fois-ci, Toshiro n'envoya pas de mouche espionne. Etrangement, par respect pour son ami, il le laissait seul sur sa tombe, le laissant se recueillir en toute intimité. Les heures s'écoulèrent tranquillement puis l'absence prolongée d'Harlock commença à inquiéter son ami ainsi que l'équipage. Yattaran envoya deux hommes à la recherche d'Harlock tandis que Toshiro envoyait une ribambelle de mouches espionnes. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Harlock était au saloon avec Mayu et son fiancé ce qui expliquerait un tel retard mais lorsque les hommes ramenèrent le ceinturon d'Harlock, la panique le gagna.

Il trouva Mayu avec son fiancé qui attendait son tuteur en sirotant un verre. Elle rayonnait de bonheur ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Toshiro mais ne calma pas son angoisse. Harlock avait bel et bien disparu. La balise ne répondait pas non plus ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il avait été kidnappé et alors qu'il pensait qu'il se recueillait sur sa tombe, son ami avait été emmené très loin de là dans l'espace, le rendant inaccessible. Mayu, avertie que l'Arcadia était enfin arrivé, quitta le saloon avec Jean pour se rendre à l'endroit où il s'était posé. Lorsque Toshiro vit sa fille s'approcher, il fit un décollage en urgence. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Mayu se retrouve impliquée dans cette histoire. Le décollage brutal surprit l'équipage qui fut pris au dépourvu. Mazu assista, désolée, au fracas au sol de toute la vaisselle fraîchement lavée. Tandis que Yattaran, sous la forte poussée, se retrouvait projeté contre la paroi de la timonerie, Kei se cramponna de toutes ses forces à la barre en tentant de la contrôler mais Toshiro ne céda les commandes qu'une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de Gun Frontier. Une fois le calme revenu, l'Arcadia dissimulé derrière une mini planète, les lieutenants d'Harlock firent le point.

\- Qui a pu lui mettre la main dessus ? s'inquiéta Kei.

\- Le gouvernement, peut-être, supposa Yattaran. Il faut vérifier les chaînes nationales au cas où son arrestation aurait été mentionnée !

L'ordinateur divisa l'écran principal en autant de fenêtres qu'il y avait de chaînes mais aucune ne mentionna sa capture. Une telle prise n'aurait pas été placée sous silence. Pour les autorités, cela aurait été une publicité inespérée. Ils attendirent pendant vingt-quatre heures puis il fallut se faire une raison, Harlock n'était pas entre les mains des autorités. Yattaran s'inquiétait de plus en plus tout comme Kei. Il s'inquiétait de ce par quoi le capitaine devait être en train de passer.

\- Qui nous reste-t-il ? s'enquit Kei, inquiète. Les pillards ?

\- Ce ne sont pas leurs méthodes. Toi et moi nous savons qui pourrait vouloir se venger. Cette garce a attendu le bon moment pour lui mettre la main dessus ! ragea Yattaran. Il n'aurait pas dû l'épargner et la passer par le fil de son Gravity Saber. Je le savais que sa trop grande générosité causerait sa perte !

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est elle…

\- Qui d'autre ? explosa Yattaran. Il va falloir fouiller tous les endroits où on a vu des Mazones en espérant repérer sa balise !

Thomas assista ensuite aux recherches infructueuses, à la récupération de Mimée puis au sauvetage de son grand-père.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le trou noir.**

Lorsque l'Arcadia brûla ses moteurs en voulant échapper à l'attraction du trou noir des limbes, Harlock, retourné en urgence à la timonerie dès qu'il fut à bord, cramponné de toutes ses forces sur la barre, tenta de stabiliser le vaisseau. De violents éclairs parsemaient l'entrée du trou noir, frappant violemment le bouclier de leurs traits bleutés. L'Arcadia ne pouvait plus résister. Il vit ces étranges courants de gaz noirs entraîner le vaisseau de plus en plus profondément dans les limbes. La direction tenait encore bon mais l'appareil vibrait de toutes ses tôles sous l'effet de la pression. Il s'enfonçait inexorablement. Les éclairs cessèrent tandis que l'Arcadia se retrouvait à descendre le long d'un siphon d'énergie blanche où en son centre, des milliers de kilomètres plus bas, se trouvait un cercle d'énergie bleue. Harlock, à court d'idée, fit tester la résistance de cet étrange courant énergétique puis lança les grappins afin de cesser la descente de l'Arcadia. Le vaisseau s'était vraiment enfoncé très profondément. Il se retrouvait à mi-chemin.

Harlock, épuisé par une dizaine d'heures à retenir la barre de toutes ses forces, se retira dans sa cabine une fois l'appareil stabilisé. Il ne jeta même pas un œil sur Mimée. Celle-ci s'était bien rendue compte que quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur d'Harlock. Elle avait pu sentir les tourments de son âme sans même avoir à le sonder. Harlock était grièvement blessé psychologiquement et tout son être était à vif. Il risquait même de se montrer violent.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de silence Yattaran décida d'aller voir son capitaine pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il entra dans la cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit l'eau couler. Le lieutenant entra dans la salle de bain noyée de vapeurs qui emplirent ses lunettes de buée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine ? s'enquit Yattaran en essuyant ses lunettes sur son pull.

\- Va-t-en, Yattaran, on verra plus tard ! hurla Harlock sur la défensive.

Le lieutenant, surpris par une telle attitude, jeta un œil sur l'écran digital de la douche. Harlock avait poussé l'eau chaude à son maximum et se trouvait à l'intérieur depuis qu'il avait quitté la timonerie. Pour Yattaran, il était clair qu'Harlock allait très mal. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Il sortit pâle comme un linge. Harlock était un roc que personne ne pouvait briser. Il s'inquiétât fortement de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver aussi il alla voir le docteur Zéro. Il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait l'aider. Toshiro, très inquiet lui aussi, attendait qu'Harlock se décidasse enfin à quitter la salle de bain.

\- Hans, il faut que tu sortes de là, supplia Toshiro.

\- J'ai froid, je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, avoua Harlock en tremblant.

Une telle réponse paniqua Toshiro qui comprit que son ami était grièvement affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé avec la reine des Mazones. Il fut soulagé en voyant le docteur Zéro passer le pas de la porte. Il alla directement couper l'eau puis il prit un peignoir qu'il enroula autour du corps d'Harlock. Celui ne bougea pas, se laissant totalement faire ce qui indiquait qu'il était au plus mal. Le capitaine suivit docilement le médecin qui le fit s'asseoir sur son lit avant de lui préparer un calmant ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

\- Prenez ceci, capitaine, conseilla le médecin en lui tendant les cachets et la boisson.

Le docteur Zéro regarda désolé, le cœur serré, Harlock prendre en tremblant le traitement. Il l'emmena ensuite à la timonerie sous les regards angoissés des membres d'équipage qui ne comprenaient pas une telle passivité de leur capitaine. Le praticien installa Harlock sur un lit où il aida celui-ci à se coucher. Il plaça ensuite une perfusion puis il fit une analyse de sang. Il trouva un médicament anti-rejet ainsi que des modules microscopiques qui l'intriguèrent. Le médicament étant actif, il attendit plusieurs heures avant de lui faire une dialyse qui le libéra totalement de ces machines. Après analyse de la programmation, il regarda Harlock en pleurant puis il quitta l'infirmerie en traînant les pieds pour se rendre dans la salle de l'ordinateur. Il croisa Mimée dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Il se plaça devant elle et le regard empli de tristesse du médecin lui indiqua qu'Harlock devait être au plus mal.

\- N'y va pas Mimée, il dort, révéla le médecin d'une voix douce.

\- Il a besoin d'aide ! soutint la jurassienne.

\- Je sais mais je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa réaction à son réveil. Il vaut mieux attendre, conseilla le médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? paniqua Mimée.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, révéla le médecin tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Sois patiente, Mimée.

Zéro était perdu, il ne savait que faire. Harlock se rendait très souvent auprès de cet étrange ordinateur à la recherche de réponses. Le capitaine n'était plus en état de venir. Le docteur avait grand besoin d'un conseil avisé aussi espéra-t-il que l'ordinateur répondrait à son appel. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, la porte se referma. Zéro comprit que l'âme de l'Arcadia accédait à sa requête. Protégé du regard des autres, il laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Je me doute de ce qu'elle lui a fait, docteur, avoua Toshiro sans utiliser de code mais en se servant de son synthétiseur vocal.

\- Je suppose que vous avez étudié le rapport de l'infirmerie.

\- Je l'ai surtout trouvé dans le lit de Sylvidra au moment de son sauvetage et son état ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pensais pas que les Mazones disposaient d'une telle technologie. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les dégâts psychologiques.

\- Je ne suis pas psy et Harlock ne se confiera jamais à moi, regretta le médecin.

\- Alors, c'est à Mimée de le faire. Elle doit sonder son âme et l'aider à remonter la pente d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hans se sent sali, humilié tout comme ses souvenirs. Sylvidra ne respecte vraiment rien. Je ne peux que le soutenir moralement, il lui faut l'amour et la tendresse de Mimée.

\- Je vais la prévenir, céda le médecin.

\- C'est déjà fait, elle est à l'infirmerie. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester ici en attendant d'aller mieux, proposa Toshiro.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir, le remerciât le docteur en se laissant tomber sur le sol, ses larmes se remettant à couler. Vous n'auriez pas une bonne bouteille pour que j'oublie un peu tout ça ?

Pour toute réponse, un petit morceau de la cloison s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une bouteille de red bourbon. Le médecin sourit de gratitude, s'empara de la bouteille qu'il entreprit de vider sans se servir de verre.

Mimée, à l'infirmerie, avait posé sa main sur le front du capitaine, un halo doré se dégageant de son corps enveloppant celui du capitaine d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Harlock sous sédatif ne put empêcher Mimée de le sonder et elle découvrit ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Une fois renseignée, elle alla dans la cabine du capitaine où elle attendit son retour. Harlock se réveilla une dizaine d'heures plus tard, se leva difficilement puis il retourna dans sa cabine. En voyant Mimée assise à sa place habituelle face au fauteuil du capitaine, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il saisit la poignée de la porte, la tourna mais celle-ci était verrouillée.

\- Débloque cette porte, Mimée ! ordonna-t-il. Libère là de tes pouvoirs télékinésiques.

La jurassienne se leva.

\- Hors de question, je t'en prie, ne refuse pas mon aide, supplia Mimée en tendant les bras vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Refusa Harlock d'une voix dure. Tu ne devrais même pas être à bord ! Toshiro a désobéi à mes ordres !

\- Tu étais en grand danger ! Il ne pouvait pas te laisser entre les mains de Sylvidra ! rétorqua Mimée en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je vois, grinça Harlock. Tu as sondé mon esprit pour savoir ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Finalement tu es comme la reine des Mazones, tu prends ce que l'on te refuse !

La gifle ne se fit pas attendre, claquant violemment sur la joue d'Harlock. Un halo doré se dégagea de Mimée, enveloppant le capitaine qui refusait de s'y soumettre. Mimée essayait d'entrer dans son âme pour tenter de l'aider mais il résistait de toutes ses forces. Il était blessé, sur la défensive, se fermant comme une huître, voulant affronter seul une douleur qui le détruirait si personne ne soignait son âme meurtrie. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'une âpre lutte, Harlock, à bout de force, plia puis s'effondra au sol. Mimée le releva, l'aida à aller jusqu'à son lit où il s'allongea. Pendant plusieurs jours, Harlock ne quitta pas sa cabine, Mimée restant avec lui, entourant le corps du capitaine dans un halo doré soignant son âme du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pour l'équipage, il allait lui falloir faire preuve de patience. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Yattaran et Kei, réduits à l'impuissance, se contentaient d'observer l'énergie blanche à travers les vastes bais vitrés de la timonerie. Pendant des jours, allongée près d'Harlock, l'entourant de ses bras, Mimée soigna lentement son âme. Le capitaine devenait plus serein. Le quatrième jour, Mimée cessa d'émettre son halo doré tandis qu'Harlock s'était endormi. Elle alla vider une bouteille de red bourbon pour se remettre de toute l'énergie dépensée tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le capitaine qui dormait paisiblement. En le voyant ainsi, hors de sa carapace protectrice, affichant toute sa douceur, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pu, malgré toute la tendresse de Pline, se détacher totalement de lui. Elle s'approcha du lit, caressa d'un doigt léger les contours du visage d'Harlock puis elle sortit d'un pas tranquille. Le capitaine était prêt à reprendre son poste. A son réveil, plusieurs heures plus tard, il s'aperçut que Mimée était partie. Il se leva, passa ses vêtements de pirate puis il se rendit auprès de l'ordinateur. Toshiro, se doutant qu'ils allaient avoir une longue conversation, referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire que tout le monde entende la scène de ménage qui allait avoir lieu entre ces deux amis de longue date. Harlock prit une longue bouffée d'air.

\- Est ce que tu as analysé cet étrange trou noir ? s'enquit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Oui. Cette chose, bien qu'elle ne soit pas un trou noir, agit comme tel bien que sa pression soit bien moins forte dans l'endroit où nous sommes qu'au début des limbes, dans ces étranges gaz noirs. Je dois dire que j'ai eu l'impression que l'Arcadia avait été saisi par un animal qui essayait de le broyer entre ses mâchoires pour ensuite l'avaler. On pourrait presque dire qu'en ce moment nous sommes entre la trachée et l'estomac…

\- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au fond ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, un monde inconnu, révéla Toshiro.

\- Nous n'avons plus de moteur, les courants énergétiques vont finir par nous entraîner vers ce monde inconnu et tout ça, parce que tu as pris le risque de me récupérer. Tu aurais dû penser avant tout à protéger l'équipage et en aucun cas à t'approcher de cette zone dangereuse ! Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine de sacrifier le vaisseau et ceux qui en font partis ! Sans compter que tu pourrais me dire ce que fait Mimée ici, coincée avec nous alors qu'elle aurait dû être en sécurité sur Jura ? explosa Harlock. J'avais donné des ordres, Toshiro, tu ne devais pas tenir la promesse qu'elle t'avait forcé à lui faire !

L'ordinateur resta silencieux à attendre que la tempête passe. C'est vrai, il avait pris un risque énorme. Son cerveau qui résistait à tout en temps normal n'avait pu supporter l'idée de laisser mourir seul son ami dans les limbes. Il voulait être auprès de lui pour, qu'au cas où il y aurait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance de le sauver, qu'il puisse la tenter. De toute manière, son équipage non plus n'aurait pu supporter une telle idée. Cela dit, ayant étudié la situation, Toshiro savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, l'Arcadia allait devenir un vaisseau fantôme. Harlock serrait les poings de colère. Il tentait vainement de se calmer puis il remarqua une bouteille au sol placée à gauche de l'ordinateur. Il la ramassa.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à la bouteille que je réserve pour fêter l'anniversaire du premier vol de l'Arcadia ? Quel est le pochtron qui l'a vidé ?

\- Je comprends que tu sois déçu de ne pas être le pochtron en question mais le docteur Zéro avait besoin d'un petit remontant. J'ai pensé que je pouvais bien sacrifier ta précieuse bouteille pour soulager un ami.

Harlock soupira en s'adossant sur l'ordinateur.

\- Quelles sont nos chances, Toshiro ? l'interrogea Harlock

\- J'espérai que tu ne poserais pas cette question, Hans, avoua Toshiro tristement. Nous n'en avons aucune. Les moteurs sont morts, si nous suivons les courants contraires il nous faudra au minimum soixante années pour remonter. Il y a une chose que l'on peut tenter, c'est de suivre les courants et d'aller volontairement vers le point final du trou noir avec tout ce que cela implique. C'est risqué mais de loin la meilleure solution envisageable.

\- Tu es sûr que la pression va en diminuant ?

\- Oui. J'ai poussé mes capteurs au maximum et au point le plus bas la pression est celle que l'on trouve dans le vide sidéral, autrement dit il n'y en a pas, affirma Toshiro.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. On va suivre les courants, décida Harlock à contrecœur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Mimée ne reverra jamais ses enfants ?

\- Je suis désolé, Hans, mais c'était son choix. Elle savait qu'en retournant à bord pour te sauver elle prenait un risque non négligeable.

Harlock, écœuré par la tournure des événements, quitta la salle de l'ordinateur sans un mot laissant Toshiro reprendre ses calculs. En traversant les coursives pour rejoindre la timonerie, il entendit l'Arcadia craquer bien plus que d'habitude. Ce bruit sinistre l'inquiétait. Il espérait que son ami ne se trompait pas en affirmant que la pression allait en diminuant. Un silence de mort régnait dans la timonerie. Les deux lieutenants se tournèrent vers leur capitaine pour le saluer. Harlock en fit de même en souriant. Il monta à la plate-forme de commandement.

\- Retirez les grappins, nous allons suivre les courants ! ordonna-t-il.

\- A vos ordres capitaine ! obtempéra Sabu en appuyant sur le bouton de rentrée des amarres.

L'Arcadia commença alors sa longue descente vers le point final à vitesse constante. En théorie, la vitesse aurait dû augmenter mais elle restait stable, ressemblant à s'y méprendre au cours d'une rivière. Alors que le vaisseau n'était plus qu'à un millier de kilomètres du point central, un étrange phénomène se déroula sur leurs yeux. L'énergie bleue qui se dégageait du disque central semblait aussi fine que du voile, et à présent que l'Arcadia voguait à proximité, Harlock pu constater qu'elle était translucide laissant apparaître les étoiles et l'espace de ce monde parallèle inconnu. Brutalement, des arcs électriques se mirent à furieusement la balayer, elle enfla sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres puis elle expulsa brutalement un vaisseau Mazone en piteux état. Harlock fit virer de bord l'Arcadia pour éviter que le bouclier ne subisse un nouvel assaut lié à ces arcs puis il ordonna le lancement de toutes les amarres ainsi que des grappins. L'appareil Mazone prit les courants contraires et se mit à remonter très rapidement puis une fois qu'il fut à la même distance que l'Arcadia il ralentit sa course pour se retrouver à la même vitesse que celle du vaisseau pirate lorsqu'il se laissait emmener par le flux énergétique. Les membres d'équipage de la timonerie regardèrent l'état de l'appareil en étant quelque peu inquiets.

\- Je commence à me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'aller vers ce cercle énergétique capitaine, il me semble assez dangereux, s'inquiéta Yattaran.

\- Analysez l'appareil pour savoir s'il y a des survivants ! ordonna Harlock.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que ce ne soit pas le cas car notre armement ne fonctionne plus, souhaita Yattaran en lançant l'analyse.

Harlock attendait les résultats en serrant la barre de toutes ses forces. Lui aussi commençait à craindre que Toshiro se fût trompé. Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, le résultat tomba.

\- Aucune vie à bord, mentionnait le rapport qui s'affichait sur l'écran principal. Vaisseau Mazone inconnu.

\- Comment ça vaisseau Mazone inconnu ? s'exclama Yattaran abasourdi.

\- Fais un zoom avec la caméra ! intima Harlock lui aussi étonné par cette affirmation.

L'image apparut sur l'écran. Non seulement la forme ne correspondait pas à un vaisseau Mazone habituel mais de plus les symboles d'identification ne correspondaient pas non plus à ceux utilisés habituellement par les femmes végétales.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, capitaine ! s'exclama Kei surprise

\- Au contraire, c'est on ne peut plus clair. Si derrière ce cercle lumineux il y a un monde parallèle cela veut dire que lui aussi est infesté par les Mazones, supposa Harlock.

\- On ne va pas encore se les coltiner ! ragea Yattaran.

\- A quelle distance est le vaisseau Mazone ? l'interrogea Harlock.

\- A moins d'une centaine de kilomètres et il se rapproche, indiqua Yattaran.

\- Dès qu'il est à notre portée, tu lanceras les grappins, Sabu, nous partons à l'abordage ! ordonna Harlock en souriant.

Le vaisseau fut à portée deux heures plus tard. Sabu attendit qu'il se retrouve parallèle à l'Arcadia avant de lancer les grappins, l'immobilisant totalement puis il lança les tubes d'arrimage. Les membres de la timonerie se rendirent au niveau des sas pour passer des scaphandres puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans les tubes d'arrimage. La porte du vaisseau Mazone fut ouverte en manuel. Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'appareil plongé dans les ténèbres. Ils commencèrent l'exploration à l'aide du faible éclairage fourni par les lampes portatives. Le vaisseau servait pour le transport de troupes. Ils trouvèrent les cabines, la timonerie, la zone de l'armement mais aucune des passagères. Ils finirent par arriver dans une zone fermée par une porte blindée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir en manuel aussi furent ils réduits à utiliser de l'explosif. Yattaran plaça les charges en espérant qu'elles occasionneraient le moins de dégâts possibles puis il rejoignit ses amis qui s'étaient éloignés du lieu de l'explosion afin d'être à l'abri. La porte fut déchiquetée. Des morceaux de métal furent projetés avec force puis l'absence de pesanteur fit ralentir leur course, les visiteurs n'ayant plus qu'à les balayer de la main pour passer. Ils reprirent leur exploration. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle emplie de caissons qui ne semblaient occupés que par de la cendre. Yattaran s'approcha, les examina et comprit très vite de quoi il retournait. Il rejoignit son capitaine qui faisait le tour de la salle pour essayer de trouver un ordinateur en état de marche afin de plus en apprendre sur ce mystérieux vaisseau. Il finit par trouver un étrange cristal qu'il comptait bien passer à l'analyseur. Il regarda vers son lieutenant qui lui souriait avec malice

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Yattaran ? l'interrogea Harlock. A te regarder, on dirait que tu as une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Je crois que nous avons là notre ticket de sortie capitaine ! affirma Yattaran. Il faut emmener ses caissons de stase à bord !

\- Tu veux que nous nous en servions ? se moqua Harlock. Vu comment ont fini leurs dernières occupantes ils ne m'ont pas l'air très fiables.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'ils étaient rattachés au circuit d'alimentation du vaisseau qui a lâché mais si j'arrive à mettre au point de bonnes batteries, il ne serait pas nécessaire de nous aventurer vers ce monde parallèle ! suggéra le petit homme à lunettes.

\- Fais les emmener à bord dans le hangar numéro trois, accepta Harlock.

\- Merci, capitaine ! se réjouit Yattaran.

Il alla directement s'adresser à Sabu qui, aidé par un de ses amis, commença à déplacer les caissons. De retour à bord, Yattaran s'attela à la tâche sous le regard de Toshiro qui tenait à s'assurer que ces appareils étaient vraiment sans risques avant d'autoriser une telle aventure. Tandis que l'ingénieur travaillait à mettre au point des batteries à très longue durée de vie, l'Arcadia avait cessé sa progression.

L'équipage attendait patiemment la fin des recherches du lieutenant pour savoir s'ils allaient prendre le risque de confier leur vie à des appareils issus de la technologie Mazone. Toshiro relevait régulièrement l'état du vaisseau et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'Arcadia commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse. La structure même du vaisseau semblait souffrir alors que la pression était bien trop faible pour faire le moindre mal. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui dans le trou noir même attaquait l'appareil. Progressivement les capteurs extérieurs de la coque tombèrent en panne. Ils cessaient de fonctionner les uns après les autres. Harlock envoya un homme examiner l'extérieur du vaisseau et le résultat fut sans appel. Même si la structure tenait, le risque de fuites d'oxygène était imminent. De plus, si le vaisseau prenait le risque d'entrer dans le cercle d'énergie bleue cela pourrait bien achever les joints des plaques de blindage, ce qui transformerait l'Arcadia en une véritable passoire. L'oxygène et la chaleur disparaîtraient en quelques secondes, tuant ses occupants sur le coup. Les caissons de stase Mazone devenaient le seul moyen pour les membres de l'Arcadia de s'en sortir. Le temps était dès à présent compté. Harlock, avertit par Toshiro, annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Yattaran qui s'acharna à la tâche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la solution. Celui-ci, soulagé, pouvait enfin annoncer à son capitaine que tout était prêt mais un problème de taille restait encore. En comptant le capitaine, il y avait quarante et une personnes à bord mais le lieutenant ne disposait que de quarante caissons. Il connaissait suffisamment Harlock pour savoir qu'il choisirait de se sacrifier pour son équipage, ce que le lieutenant refusait de toute son âme. Le petit homme à lunettes alla malgré tout annoncer à son capitaine que les batteries étaient fin prêtes. Le médecin commença les analyses médicales sur les membres d'équipage pour faire au cas où des injections visant à aider les organismes les plus vulnérables à supporter ce long sommeil. Tandis que , ayant fait le tour de la question, se décidait à annoncer à Harlock qu'il manquait un caisson, Mimée se trouvait à l'infirmerie à subir une série de tests. Yattaran, face à la porte du capitaine, prit une longue inspiration. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement. Il frappa puis entra. Harlock était installé sur son lit à regarder les flots énergétiques en buvant du red bourbon. Yattaran s'arrêta à sa hauteur mais conserva le silence. Le petit homme serrait ses mains convulsivement, rongé par l'angoisse.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Yattaran ? s'enquit Harlock d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de caissons, capitaine, avoua le lieutenant. Il m'en manque un. J'en avais assez à la base mais un des appareils est défectueux. Au moment de la surcharge dans le système du vaisseau Mazone ses circuits ont grillés.

\- Ne te désole pas pour si peu, le rassura Harlock. C'est à moi de rester. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

\- Le docteur Zéro termine les tests, indiqua-t-il d'une voix blanche tandis que ses yeux se noyaient de larmes.

Yattaran s'en voulait, il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer devant le capitaine et il se retrouvait incapable de contenir le flot de ses larmes. Il se trouvait faible et méprisable. Harlock posa sa main sur son épaule puis il lui sourit avec douceur ce qui acheva le lieutenant dont les larmes se transformèrent en sanglots qu'il n'arriva pas à contenir. Harlock se rendit à l'infirmerie où le docteur l'accueillit avec une mine grave, ce qui l'inquiéta.

\- Est ce que c'est dangereux pour le corps humain de se retrouver en stase dans ce genre de caisson ? l'interrogea Harlock.

\- Non, en aucune façon. Tous vos hommes sont en parfaite santé, je n'ai eu à leur faire que des piqûres de vitamines pour les aider à supporter le long sommeil qui les attend, affirma le médecin en gardant les yeux rivés sur son rapport.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? s'angoissa Harlock.

\- C'est Mimée, son corps ne supportera pas la stase, cela la tuera ! révéla le médecin.

Le cœur d'Harlock se serra tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son estomac.

\- Vous en êtes certain ? insista-t-il en pâlissant.

\- Pas à cent pour cent mais le petit pour cent de chance qui reste me parait bien faible, capitaine.

\- Elle le prendra ! intima Harlock. Si nous la laissons à bord de l'Arcadia, elle sera condamnée dès que les fuites d'oxygène se multiplieront !

\- Capitaine, elle a déjà pris sa décision, elle refuse d'entrer dans le caisson d'autant plus qu'elle sait qu'il en manque un… avoua le médecin.

\- Quel est l'imbécile qui le lui a dit ? explosa le capitaine.

\- Personne, elle n'a eu qu'à sonder Yattaran pour découvrir la vérité.

\- Je suis le capitaine de ce vaisseau, je suis celui qui prend les décisions et elle entrera dans ce fichu caisson ! s'exclama-t-il en colère.

Harlock, après cette terrible nouvelle, fila jusqu'à sa cabine où il trouva Mimée qui l'attendait patiemment avec un verre de vin à la main. Elle allait au-devant d'une rude bataille qu'elle savait perdue d'avance, ce fut pourquoi elle prit une précaution qui priverait Harlock de son droit de sacrifier sa vie inutilement. Elle posa le verre sur la table puis elle s'approcha d'Harlock. Le capitaine pouvait entendre une très ancienne chanson s'échapper du système acoustique. Il reconnut Dream a little dream of me tandis que Mimée se réfugiait dans ses bras.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Hans, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mimée ! gronda Harlock.

Elle posa sa main sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle n'avait pu cesser d'aimer.

\- Je mourrai dans ce caisson tandis que toi, il te gardera en vie, alors je t'en prie, mon amour, accepte d'entrer dans cet appareil.

\- Hors de question que je vive si tu dois mourir, décréta Harlock en enlevant la main de Mimée de ses lèvres.

La jurassienne pu voir dans l'œil de son amour tout le feu de la passion qui n'avait cessé d'exister malgré leur séparation.

\- Je ne veux pas t'emmener avec moi dans la tombe, Hans, donc je t'en supplie, choisi de vivre !

\- Ma vie et ma mort m'appartiennent, Mimée, ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi ! se défendit Harlock

 _C'est là où tu te leurres, mon amour, qu'en comprendras-tu enfin que ta vie ne t'appartient pas totalement, pensa Mimée._

\- Qui plus est, je te signale que tes enfants attendent le retour de leur mère ! rappela Harlock d'une voix dure. Donc, tu entreras sans ce caisson de gré ou de force !

Un halo doré se forma autour du corps de la jurassienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Mimée ? T'opposer à moi peut être ? éructa le capitaine dont la colère augmentait.

\- Je veux que tu vives, Hans ! Mon destin était scellé dès que nous sommes entré dans ce trou noir mais non le tien. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je refuse de te perdre ! Je ne monterai jamais à bord de ce caisson. Tu ne pourras pas m'y forcer et tu le sais ! Les drogues humaines ne marchent pas sur moi, tu ne peux donc user de cette ruse pour me faire obéir, de plus si j'utilise mon halo protecteur tu ne pourras pas utiliser la force non plus.

\- Dans ce cas, nous mourrons ensemble car je ne veux pas me réveiller dans un monde dans lequel tu ne serais plus ! répliqua Harlock avec force.

Harlock se dirigea vers la table, saisit le verre de vin puis le vida d'un trait. Il le reposa. Mimée s'approcha de lui, son halo doré s'estompa puis disparut totalement dès qu'Harlock eut vidé son verre. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Harlock la saisit au poignet.

\- Désormais, je te tiens et tu vas entrer dans ce caisson ! hurla-t-il.

Mimée ne bougea pas, gardant son calme. Harlock comprit que cette attitude signifiait que la jurassienne avait certainement prévu un plan de secours Alors qu'il voulut l'attirer vers lui pour l'emmener de force, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il s'effondra au sol en lâchant le poignet de Mimée. Il sentait une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Sa vue se brouillait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mimée avait osé le droguer. De plus le médicament devait être violent car il avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, le sommeil le gagnait très rapidement. Il s'affala au sol, se retrouva sur le dos alors que la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrait avec fracas laissant entrer tout son équipage qui envahit la pièce.

Une heure auparavant, Yattaran avait regroupé l'ensemble de l'équipage pour leur annoncer la terrible décision de leur capitaine. Dès la nouvelle annoncée, une explosion de colère secoua l'assemblée.

\- Hors de question d'accepter cela ! hurla le contremaître. L'Arcadia sans son capitaine ne serait plus l'Arcadia. Que se passera-t-il à notre sortie ? Nous serons dépositaires d'une pièce de musée ? Harlock ne peut pas nous abandonner ! Il faut le faire entrer de force dans ce caisson !

\- Tu sais ce que cela sous-entend ? insinua Yattaran. Si nous nous opposons à lui, cela veut dire que nous faisons une mutinerie ! Maintenant il faut être clair, si à son réveil Mimée n'est plus là, il pètera le dernier plomb qui lui reste. Ça fait un moment qu'il est sur la corde raide. La mort de Mimée l'achèverait et pourrait bien le faire basculer dans la folie. Cela veut dire que l'un d'entre nous doit se sacrifier pour offrir à Mimée une chance de s'en sortir même si elle est très faible. Qui est volontaire ?

Le lieutenant leva la main ainsi que l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Bon, ben va falloir régler cela à la courte paille, proposa Kei.

Mazu prépara des bâtonnets qui furent tirés au hasard par l'ensemble des participants.

\- Le problème est réglé, ce sera moi, révéla Yattaran en montrant son bâtonnet écourté. Nous savons tous à quel point Harlock est rapide donc il falloir tous se jeter sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réfléchir ! Vous êtes tous prêts ?

\- Ouais ! Allons lui botter le cul ! hurla le contremaître.

Un silence gêné se fit après cette brutale exclamation puis un violent cri de guerre retentit dans les coursives de l'Arcadia alors que l'équipage se ruait vers les quartiers du capitaine pour les prendre d'assaut. En trouvant le capitaine qui se débattait comme un beau diable contre le sommeil, l'ensemble des mutins se calma. Mimée les regarda avec douceur, heureuse d'apprendre que jamais il ne l'aurait abandonné. Harlock ne tenait plus, il finit par s'endormir. L'ensemble de l'équipage se pencha pour le regarder.

\- Il ressemble à ça quand il dort ? s'étonna le contremaître. C'est dingue, lui qui a l'air parfois si sévère, il a l'air tout….

\- Mignon, termina Yattaran en souriant. C'est vrai que malgré les marques sur son visage quand il dort, il a une gueule d'ange !

\- Il est même à croquer, sourit Mazu en le regardant attentivement. Il devait être adorable quand il était bébé.

Mimée ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant de tels compliments sur son amour. Elle avait par précaution rapidement sondée les personnes présentes en douceur pour que celles-ci ne se doutent pas de cette intrusion et elle fut horrifiée en entendant le plan qu'elles avaient ourdi. Comment Yattaran avait-il pu penser qu'elle accepterait une telle chose ?

Une civière fut amenée. Les membres d'équipage installèrent le capitaine après lui avoir retiré sa cape que Mimée posa sur le lit. Ils emmenèrent ensuite Harlock dans le hangar où l'ensemble des caissons avait été installé. Il fut emmené à celui qui se trouvait au centre. Mimée suivit de près les deux hommes qui emmenaient l'amour de sa vie. Harlock fut déposé tout en douceur, les hommes faisant très attention à ne pas le heurter. Une fois qu'il fut confortablement allongé, Mimée leur demanda de sortir. Yattaran, pensant que son plan n'était pas découvert, fit évacuer le hangar. Mimée resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder dormir, l'entourant d'un halo doré. Elle caressa délicatement son visage puis elle appuya sur la commande de fermeture du caisson. Un halo vert envahit le caisson et elle entendit à travers les hauts parleurs de l'Arcadia le cœur d'Harlock ralentir.

Toshiro était lui aussi inquiet, c'était la première fois qu'ils se servaient de technologie Mazone. Il était anxieux à l'idée de confier la vie de son ami à cet appareil mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne savait que trop, si tout se passait comme prévu, la colère d'Harlock à son réveil lorsqu'il apprendrait que son ingénieur avait donné sa vie pour laisser à Mimée une chance de survivre. Si, en plus, il s'avérait que ce sacrifice avait été inutile, il n'osait imaginer la rage de Hans au moment de son réveil. L'organisme d'Harlock ralentissait de plus en plus, ses fonctions vitales se mettaient à leur tour en sommeil, les activités cellulaires et cérébrales étaient pratiquement nulles. Harlock se retrouvait dans un état proche de la mort. Il allait faire un long rêve qui, pour lui, ne représenterait qu'une nuit de sommeil alors qu'il allait durer un temps considérable.

Mimée ressortit du hangar en dégageant un halo bienveillant visant à rassurer l'ensemble de l'équipage. Elle se rendit directement à l'ordinateur central. Yattaran avec le docteur Zéro commença la lente installation des personnes. Pour s'assurer qu'aucun membre d'équipage ne serait en danger de mort, le docteur et le lieutenant faisaient entrer les hommes un par un. Ils attendaient ensuite que l'activité biologique de la personne baisse puis se stabilise pour passer au suivant. Le docteur avait installé dans sa desserte médicale un nombre conséquent de seringues emplies d'adrénaline pour qu'il puisse relancer directement le cœur au cas d'un mauvais fonctionnement des caissons et ainsi éviter les dégâts au cerveau. Yattaran les avait vérifiés dans l'urgence, il avait réparé du mieux qu'il pouvait et c'était avec angoisse qu'il surveillait les réactions des métabolismes de ses amis. Kei s'installa à son tour, en saluant le premier lieutenant qui lui rendit son geste avec le sourire.

Alors que la jeune femme entrait dans un profond sommeil, Toshiro remarqua un détail inquiétant. Yattaran lui aussi avait senti quelque chose, le vaisseau avait légèrement dévié. Il se précipita hors du hangar puis il se courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre la timonerie. Il se rua vers les baies vitrées alors que les premiers grappins lâchaient faisant dangereusement glisser l'Arcadia sur le flot énergétique. Les amarres lâchèrent à leur tour provoquant la descente de l'Arcadia vers la zone basse. Toshiro prit le contrôle de la barre en urgence pendant que Yattaran remontait les amarres ainsi que les grappins pour pouvoir les renfoncer dans l'énergie blanche en utilisant toute la force du lanceur. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, l'Arcadia était presque à portée du cercle bleu qui n'aurait aucun problème pour l'absorber le faisant entrer dans un monde inconnu. Le vaisseau sillonnait sur le dernier cercle lorsque le lieutenant renvoya les différentes fixations qui se fichèrent profondément dans l'énergie blanche. Yattaran se releva en tremblant, L'Arcadia avait échappé de peu à la catastrophe, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il n'aurait jamais supporté le contact avec cette étrange énergie bleue.

\- Il est temps d'en finir ! s'exclama-t-il en retournant dans le hangar.

Mimée avait attendu que la situation se stabilise pour reprendre sa discussion avec l'ordinateur.

\- Tu es certaine de ta décision, Mimée ? s'enquit l'ordinateur très inquiet.

\- C'est la meilleure solution, Toshiro. Tu sais très bien que ce caisson me tuera, je ne peux pas laisser Yattaran sacrifier sa vie en vain ! répliqua-t-elle avec sagesse.

\- Hans…protesta Toshiro

\- Je sais, mais je compte sur toi et l'ensemble de l'équipage pour veiller sur lui et lui faire accepter ce qu'il se sera passé. Toi et moi nous savons que c'est inévitable. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je me retrouvais seule pendant mes derniers instants, tu seras là et l'homme que j'aime sera en sécurité.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras Yattaran aussi facilement que tu as eu Hans, douta Toshiro.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un idiot, sourit Mimée. Et je me doute qu'il compte se servir de l'alcool pour pouvoir m'endormir, c'est bien connu que si j'en bois de trop, cela entraîne une digestion difficile et je finis par somnoler. Je vais juste le prendre par surprise

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas… ? s'indigna Toshiro.

\- Tout est bon pour sauver la vie de ceux que l'on aime, Toshiro. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera juste sonné, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, le rassura Mimée. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

\- C'est au tour du docteur Zéro, il est le dernier, indiqua Toshiro.

\- Je vais rejoindre Yattaran, prendre un dernier verre en sa compagnie ensuite je l'installerai pour son long sommeil. On se revoit tout à l'heure, Toshiro, le salua Mimée en sortant.

Elle se rendit directement dans le hangar où elle fut accueillie par un Yattaran souriant qui tenait deux bonnes bouteilles de saké issues de la précieuse réserve de Mazu. Un halo doré de gourmandise s'échappa de la jurassienne, faisant croire au lieutenant qu'il avait ferré sa proie. Ensemble, les deux amis se rendirent dans la cabine du capitaine afin de partager un dernier verre.

Yattaran observait, inquiet, l'énergie bleue et l'étrange passage qu'elle dissimulait. Par précaution, le vaisseau n'avait pas emprunté les courants contraires, le docteur Zéro ayant suggéré que la mise en sommeil devait se faire le vaisseau à l'arrêt, parfaitement stable pour éviter que les systèmes aient des problèmes pendant la procédure de mise en sommeil. Mimée vidait verre sur verre, un halo doré se dégageant à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était terminé. Elle observa le petit homme à lunettes. Qui eut cru que, derrière cet aspect volontairement simplet, se cachait une telle noblesse d'âme. En fait, très peu de gens savaient qui était véritablement Yattaran, même les membres d'équipage ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, elle n'était même pas certaine qu'Harlock ne sache sa véritable personnalité. D'un certain côté, elle partait rassurée, Yattaran veillerait sur Harlock si personne ne le faisait.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yattaran, pour l'instant cette force étrange est tranquille, affirma Mimée.

\- Je l'espère, si elle nous attaque, le vaisseau se disloquera, Mimée, et nos amis n'auront aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Tu baisses enfin le masque au bout de toutes ses années, Yattaran, sourit Mimée.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que je le garde face à toi surtout vu ce qui nous attend, révéla Yattaran. Je dois dire que l'Arcadia est le seul endroit où je me suis senti bien, loin des convenances, libre de faire tout ce que je voulais avec des personnes qui ne me jugeraient jamais, dans une ambiance de franche rigolade souvent.

\- Donc, tu peux comprendre ma décision, je sais quelle a été la tienne et je la refuse ! soutint-elle fermement. Tu vas monter dans ce caisson !

\- Mimée, si tu n'es pas là à son réveil, il va s'effondrer, sois raisonnable, je t'en supplie, la pria Yattaran en la regardant. Harlock n'arrive pas à comprendre que sa vie ne lui appartient pas totalement. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a toujours pas réalisé que l'on sait ce qui se cache derrière cette carapace glaciale. Je sais que ce que l'on a fait est égoïste mais nous sommes trop liés à lui pour accepter qu'il se détruise ou qu'il meure. Je dois avouer que, lorsqu'il a dissout notre groupe, cela nous a fait beaucoup de mal.

Yattaran rougit légèrement en pensant à l'aveu qu'il allait faire.

\- En fait, je sais que cela n'a pas de sens mais je crois qu'on est une famille dont Harlock est le pilier, une sorte de père, si on le perd, tout s'effondrera et pour qu'il tienne, il faut que tu vives, Mimée.

\- Ma décision est prise, Yattaran. Ta tentative pour contrer ma volonté ne peut être que réduite à l'échec, affirma Mimée.

\- Mimée…tenta Yattaran une dernière fois alors qu'un halo doré se matérialisait autour de la jurassienne.

Le choc fut brutal. Yattaran ressentit une vive douleur puis ce fut le noir complet dans son esprit. Mimée le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusque dans le hangar. Elle l'allongea dans le dernier caisson, suivit la procédure puis elle le recouvrit d'un drapeau marqué de l'emblème des pirates. A présent qu'elle se retrouvait seule, l'Arcadia allait être bien silencieux.

Elle retourna à la timonerie, Toshiro devant se charger de l'ultime manœuvre qui consistait à voguer tout près du cercle d'énergie puis de prendre le courant contraire sans se faire happer par l'énergie bleue. Elle défit les amarres, coupa la corde des grappins pour que l'Arcadia puisse poursuivre sa traversée. Toshiro contrôlait la barre tout en douceur en espérant que l'énergie ne détecterait pas l'appareil. Ils en étaient au dernier cercle d'énergie lorsque l'énergie se réveilla brutalement. Toshiro tourna la barre à cent quatre-vingt degrés en espérant échapper à son emprise. Alors que l'énergie commençait à l'englober, le vaisseau parvint à prendre le courant contraire qui allait les faire remonter jusqu'à la surface. Les lumières à bord commencèrent à clignoter. La génératrice, à cause de toute cette énergie qui envahissait ses circuits, se retrouvait en surrégime, le régulateur ayant lâché dès que l'énergie était arrivée jusqu'à elle. De violents arcs électriques frappaient le bouclier en continu, provoquant des surcharges dans les consoles de commandement dont les circuits fondirent. Mimée se protégea derrière le fauteuil d'Harlock pour éviter d'être frappée par les gerbes d'étincelles qui jaillissaient de toutes parts. A l'extérieur, les caméras furent détruites, rendant Toshiro complètement aveugle sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. L'énergie bleue englobait totalement le vaisseau mais elle ne pouvait l'entraîner, les courants contraires le faisant inexorablement remonter vers la surface.

Mimée, une fois les gerbes d'étincelles calmées, regarda vers la baie. L'énergie bleue envahissait tout l'espace et semblait s'épaissir de seconde en seconde. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ce n'était pas l'idée de sa propre fin qui l'effrayait mais l'idée que ses amis ne s'en sortent pas l'horrifiait. L'énergie se mit à battre comme une pulsation cardiaque et, alors que tout semblait se calmer enfin à l'extérieur, l'Arcadia commença à se dédoubler. Au bout de quelques secondes, son jumeau se détacha complètement, se faisant entraîner vers le cercle énergétique qui l'engloba totalement, l'emmenant vers ce monde inconnu tandis que l'Arcadia poursuivait sa lente ascension. Bien que le calme soit revenu à bord, l'éclairage ne revenait pas.

\- Toshiro ? appela Mimée.

\- Je vais bien et toi ça va ? s'inquiéta Toshiro.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai juste le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle respira profondément pendant de longues minutes puis elle décida de quitter la timonerie. En arrivant près de la porte, elle constata que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas de manière automatique. Elle l'ouvrit donc en manuel puis la referma derrière elle. Les ascenseurs eux aussi ne fonctionnaient plus. Elle dû faire tout le trajet par les échelles de secours. Une fois dans la salle de l'ordinateur, elle constata que beaucoup de systèmes ne fonctionnaient plus non plus.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Toshiro ? s'enquit-elle

\- Pas vraiment, Mimée, la génératrice est morte, annonça-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est cette étrange énergie qui a fait surchauffer ses systèmes. Je n'ai plus aucune réponse. J'ai donc coupé tous les systèmes qui n'étaient pas indispensables.

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour le retour ? paniqua Mimée. Tu devais contacter l'îlot dès que l'Arcadia sortirait des limbes pour pouvoir réveiller tout le monde dans un endroit sûr !

\- Je n'aurai pas l'énergie nécessaire, avoua l'ordinateur.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Mimée au bord des larmes. L'Arcadia se retrouvera à la merci du premier pillard venu. Coupe les régénérateurs d'air et le chauffage ! Il faut transférer toute l'énergie dans tes batteries.

\- Ils ont déjà lâché, Mimée, révéla Toshiro tristement. Cet endroit deviendra aussi glacial que l'espace d'ici quelques heures.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce qu'il y a des batteries de secours qui pourraient t'aider à récupérer l'énergie nécessaire ? insista-t-elle.

\- Elles ne pourraient servir qu'à recharger les miennes, affirma Toshiro. Ce qui me permettra de maintenir la barre pour le temps du voyage, enfin j'espère car j'ai été obligé de revoir mes calculs.

\- Combien de temps ? l'interrogea Mimée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, bien plus que prévu en tout cas, annonça-t-il tristement. Il nous reste plus qu'à espérer que notre bonne fortune nous fera tomber sur des gens qui voudront nous sauver.

\- Autrement dit, il n'y en a aucune, comprit Mimée, horrifiée. Avec la réputation que traîne Harlock, dès sa sortie, il y aura une cohorte de vaisseaux pour le descendre.

Ses larmes se mirent à couler.

\- Nos amis sont perdus, réalisa-t-elle en pleurant. Que mes Dieux leur viennent en aide !

\- Il faut garder espoir, Mimée. Je vais suivre le plan prévu, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, décida Toshiro.

\- Je vais t'amener les batteries.

Mimée quitta les lieux et, sous les conseils de Toshiro, elle commença à prospecter à travers l'Arcadia pour ramener toutes les batteries nécessaires. Elle en trouva une vingtaine que Toshiro vida complètement pour recharger les siennes. Mimée, une fois cette tâche terminée, retourna dans la cabine du capitaine.

Elle regarda la pièce, cet univers qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle saisit la cape du capitaine qu'elle décida d'emmener à la timonerie pour la déposer sur le siège de commandement. Elle observa l'intérieur du trou noir un long moment à travers les baies vitrées de la timonerie. La température baissait rapidement. Elle se demanda ce qui la tuerait en premier, les fuites d'oxygène ou la température glaciale qui n'allait pas tarder à régner à bord. L'Arcadia progressait lentement sur les courants contraires. Etrangement ceux-ci semblaient plus lents que le courant primaire qui les avait emmené jusqu'à la limite du siphon. Elle comprenait mieux les hésitations de Toshiro à donner une estimation du temps nécessaire pour le retour.

Elle retourna à la cabine, Toshiro ne pouvait même plus communiquer avec elle car chaque atome d'énergie était devenu indispensable pour qu'il puisse mener sa mission à bien. Elle s'installa exceptionnellement dans le fauteuil d'Harlock puis elle se mit à jouer de la harpe pendant des heures en buvant quelques verres de red bourbon. Le froid s'intensifiant, ses doigts commencèrent à avoir du mal à jouer, elle s'interrompit, posa sa harpe à côté d'elle puis elle but un autre verre. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps aussi attendit-elle dignement que la mort arrive enfin. Ses membres s'engourdissaient. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient devenues lourdes comme le plomb. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, ses idées s'embrouillaient et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite en espérant que la circulation sanguine permettrait de faire conserver au corps une température normale mais il n'en fut rien. Le froid de la mort gagnait. Mimée sentit son cœur lâcher. Elle ne hurla pas, supportant la douleur, tenant à rester digne dans la mort pour ceux qui arriveraient jusqu'à elle, c'était là la seule chose qu'elle s'accordait. Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux, son passé sur Jura, la destruction de celle-ci par les plantes mutantes, sa rencontre avec Harlock, leur amour, le terrible choix de Hans qui voulait qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse puis ce terrible accident qui allait lui coûter la vie. Elle souhaita de toute son âme que ses amis s'en sortent et ce fut dans une prière muette peu de temps avant que la vie ne s'éteigne en elle qu'elle souhaita que ses Dieux veillent sur ses amis ainsi que sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
